


Писательский октябрь '18

by Agres



Series: Балаган Древних 2 [1]
Category: Dota 2
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 36,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25739776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agres/pseuds/Agres
Summary: Отдельный комплект зарисовок, выполненный в ходе проведения челленджа «Writober». Ахтунг: шутки-самосмейки.Вынужденное добавление от 06/08 '20: это райтобер восемнадцатого года. Он не блещет слогом и обстоятельностью повествования, но он является важной вехой в развитии моего творчества. Без этого кривого райтобера не было бы того уровня, на котором я нахожусь сейчас — а также не было бы истории «Балагана древних» вообще. Спасибо Айсфрогу за вдохновение, в общем.Я не хочу полностью переписывать качество данной работы. Пусть она останется на уровне восемнадцатого года, чтобы я всегда имела возможность сравнить прогресс. Починила отдельные корявости и недостаточно развёрнутые ситуации, а так — лучше читайте «Туман».Посвящается Мираклу, который в отборочных на шанхайский турнир '17 года потащил на чёртов мид эти чёртовы дрова. Я до сих пор с них угораю.Я ЗНАЮ, ЗАЧЕМ ЖРАТЬ БРАНЧИ ТАНГАМИ. Не надо мне этого объяснять. Меня просто смешит сам факт.XXX: Я не могу только придумать, куда б инвокера с дровами воткнуть.YYY: его всегда можно в любой фоном!XXX: Тоже мне, пасхальное яйцо блдж.YYY: отлично ящитаю!Как и всегда, воздержитесь от комментирования данной работы.
Series: Балаган Древних 2 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864375
Kudos: 1





	1. Бессонница

— Надоело. Всё надоело. Всё надоело.   
Лешрак шипел и бормотал себе под нос, угрюмо и неторопливо выбирая дорогу в полузасохшем, намертво заросшем лесу. Лешраку не спалось. Он проснулся вскоре после захода солнца, да так заснуть обратно и не смог.   
Со стороны реки доносились волчий вой и характерное раскатистое рычание Баланара — судя по всему, те пошли развлекаться на сторону светлячков. Слишком низкие, слишком активно клубившиеся и слишком неестественно освещавшиеся облака чёрного берега не способствовали душевной гармонии.  
— Все надоели...  
Сгустившаяся до предела темнота не мешала Лешраку различать путь, незаметную для постороннего глаза дорожку. Он вышел на небольшую полянку, оглянулся по сторонам и в раздумьях порыл землю копытом. С одной стороны, можно было профилактически полезть на утёс, только на утёсе сейчас и делать было нечего, и смотреть было не на что. С другой стороны, можно было дойти до расположенного совсем рядом капища — капище пусть и было сварганено кое-как, было тем не менее хорошо намолено и немного облегчало его лешрачье существование.  
Раздался заглушённый хлопок телепортации, и прежде чем Лешрак успел скрыться в подлеске, его за рог крепко схватила рука.  
Лешрак покосился вниз и мстительно наступил Террорблейду копытом на ногу, перенося собственный вес так, чтобы сделать побольнее.  
— Надо же, — спокойно сказал тот, не разжимая ладони, — а если я сейчас на тебя сяду?  
Ссориться с мародёром Лешраку было невыгодно, поэтому он был вынужден промолчать. Террорблейд мог достать то, что не доставалось обычным способом через Разлом.  
Со стороны реки донёсся победный вой стаи, загнавшей добычу.  
— Чего ты доебался? — огрызнулся Лешрак, нервным движением отталкивая руку Террорблейда со своего рога. — Не спится мне, отвали.  
— И мне не спится, — вздохнул тот, явно прислушиваясь к охотящейся партии. — А давай ты и вправду меня покатаешь?  
— Уйди отсюда! — завопил Лешрак, фыркая от ярости, топая и с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не ударить демона хронотропическим импульсом, — Оставь меня в покое, ты!   
Он мгновенно осёкся, осознав, что в воздухе стал чувствоваться островатый чернильный запах. Лешрак торопливо прошёлся по полянке, пока не уловил направление запаха — тот тянулся со стороны капища. Только этого ему сейчас и не хватало.  
Попытавшегося было убраться восвояси синего козла одёрнул искажённый, сиплый голос Атропоса:  
— Куда?  
— Туда, — злобно процедил Лешрак, возвращаясь против своей воли. Убегать от Атропоса было хуже, чем оставаться. — Ты-то чего не спишь?  
— Я спал, — всплеснул нижней парой рук элементаль, — да тут одна измученная душа на полянке заорала. Я же добрый, я вот, проснулся и пришёл узнать, что случилось. А ведь так хорошо спал. Прямо обидно, — Атропос почесал верхней правой рукой подбородок. — Измученный, ты часом не знаешь, кто тут так орал?  
— Он, — Лешрак указал на Террорблейда, всё так же прислушивавшегося к звукам охоты. Картинно поджавший лапки Атропос подплыл к демону, положил на плечо мародёра скрещённую в запястьях нижнюю пару рук и опёрся на запястья подбородком.  
Террорблейд не обращал на Атропоса никакого внимания. Тот дунул ему прямо в ухо. Демон дёрнулся, повернул голову, некоторое время смотрел в скалящуюся пасть Атропоса и наконец сказал:  
— Ой.   
Тот с присвистом захихикал. Террорблейд отошёл на шаг, оставляя элементаля висеть в воздухе.  
— И тебе тоже не спится? — участливо поинтересовался Атропос, принимая своё обычное левитационное положение. — Давай я помогу?  
— Нет уж, — отказался Террорблейд, — я с прошлого раза всё никак не могу в себя прийти.   
Террорблейд явно собирался что-то сказать, но выпрямился, процедил сквозь зубы нечто неразличимое и материализовал свои неестественные клинки, сжимая ладони на невидимых рукоятях. Лешраку не пришлось гадать долго насчёт причин, поскольку на полянку, подняв облачко пыли с рассохшейся земли, с гулким шумом опустился Вестник.   
Обсидиановый разрушитель с силой взмахнул крыльями, поднимая пыль ещё выше, и поднялся над поверхностью земли сам. В отличие от Атропоса, тому для поддерживания левитации требовалось движение крыльев.  
— Идиоты, — бухнул Вестник и плавным движением указал на всех по очереди навершием своего скипетра. — Я из-за вас заснуть не могу.  
— Лучше надо место для гнезда выбирать, — неприязненно произнёс Террорблейд.  
Лешрак представил себе Вестника в гнезде и захохотал. Его смеху скрипуче вторил Атропос.  
Судя по тому, что навершие скипетра засветилось призрачным зеленоватым огнём, Вестник обиделся.   
— Идиоты!  
— Сам идиот, — спокойно сказал Террорблейд. — Врогроса на тебя нет. Иди обратно вей своё гнездо, кому ты тут нужен.  
Низкий, густой голос Вестника звучал настолько же неестественно, насколько голос Атропоса:  
— Смотри, прокинешь пять процентов.  
— А чего Врогрос? — спросил Лешрак.   
Подплывший к нему Атропос опустился Лешраку на спину. Элементаль снизил уровень своего пребывания на первичном плане и сейчас был почти невесомый, едва материальный, однако Лешрака раздражал сам факт. Впрочем, Лешрака раздражало почти всё. Он нервно переступил ногами, но Атропос облокотился на его плечо и хихикал Лешраку в ухо:  
— Тссс.  
— Свали, — злился Лешрак, пытаясь движением плеча сбросить локоть элементаля. — Так чего Врогрос?  
Полянка осветилась изжелта-зелёным светом с неровными всполохами, быстро сосредотачивающимся рядом с Лешраком. Лешрак торопливо отошёл, невольно таща за собой уцепившегося за его плечо Атропоса.   
Зелёный свет сконцентрировался в быстро увеличивающуюся сферу, внутрь которой ушли жёлтые всполохи. Сфера засияла, освещая полянку, деревья и низкие облака, и рассеялась, оставляя вместо себя внушительную фигуру Врогроса.   
— Ну что ещё?! — заорал тот, подходя к Лешраку. Вызывая новую усмешку Атропоса, невольно попятившийся Лешрак наткнулся задом на иссохший колючий кустарник. — Что тебе от меня нужно? Мало того что я никак заснуть не могу, так ещё прогуляться спокойно не дают!  
— Мне — ничего, — наконец выдавил из себя Лешрак, — это Вестник от тебя что-то хотел.  
— Точно говорю, это Вестник тебя звал, — ехидно подтвердил Террорблейд. Врогрос медленно, вразвалочку пошёл в сторону Вестника, с глухим стуком впечатывая шаги в сухой почвенный покров.  
— Ты, обсидиановый, коряга с лапками и больше ничего. Супротив генерала армии демонов ты всё равно, что...  
Врогрос остановился и развернулся, привлечённый раздавшимся звуком. Полянку осветило жёлто-голубое свечение. Ранее скрытый массивной фигурой самого Врогроса, на краю полянки стоял уже материализовавший сферы акцентов Каэл, у ног которого находилась сброшенная охапка хвороста.   
— Ой, — выразил общее недоумение Террорблейд.  
— Ты когда используешь массовую телепортацию, предупреждай, что ли, — злобно сказал Каэл.   
— Ты вообще откуда взялся? — Врогрос явно мигом выкинул из головы Вестника и угрожающе потопал в сторону эльфа. При следующем шаге обе его передних лапы оказались вморожены в лёд. — Ты!!!  
— Я проверяю магические зоны, отбираю ветви для завтрашнего дела, и тут меня телепортирует! — негодовал Каэл, перенаправляя акценты. Врогрос дёргался сам, дёргал лапы, но освободиться из льда никак не мог.  
— Откуда мне было знать, что ты поблизости находился?  
— Что, тоже не спится? — мирно осведомился Атропос, подплывая к Каэлу и подхватывая хворост нижней парой рук. Тот смерил его презрительным взглядом.   
— Мне не «не спится». Я решаю загадки Вселенной.  
— С хворостом-то, — буркнул Лешрак. Каэл тотчас метнул в его сторону недовольный взгляд и сформировал новое заклинание. — Не-не, я-то что. Хворост — поистине загадка. Например, зачем он тебе сдался?  
— Много будешь знать, — процедил Каэл.  
Террорблейд и Вестник о чём-то шушукались. В итоге взмывший вверх Вестник улетел по своим обсидиановым делам, и Террорблейд вопил тому вслед: «Коряга! Коряга!».   
— Бесите вы меня все, — резко обозлился Лешрак. Еле сдерживая охватившие его козлиную сущность раздражающие негативные эмоции, Лешрак ушёл с полянки в сторону своего любимого утёса. Террорблейд исчез всё с тем же глухим хлопком — он всегда носил с собой телепортационный кинжал.  
Инвокер, пригладив причёску и перебросившись с Атропосом скупой парой слов, пошёл по направлению к капищу; элементаль потащил за ним хворост.  
Врогрос вскоре наконец-то освободился из ледяной хватки, но на полянке уже не было никого, кому можно было бы в сердцах свернуть шею, поэтому генерал заревел от злости, плюнул и телепортировался прочь.


	2. Паранойя

Стригвир сидел на одной из гранитных плит, окружавших площадь с Разломом, и выглядел чересчур подозрительно. Лешрак поудобнее перехватил закинутый на плечо мешок с фасолью, раздумывая, идти мимо гончей или пройти окружным путём. И Стригвиру, и Освежёванным было глубоко всё равно, чью кровь проливать, поэтому даже проходить мимо Стригвира Лешрак избегал. Кроме того, Лешрака неизменно раздражал акцент Стригвира, смягчающего отдельные звуки.  
Северная дорога, ведущая от площади в сторону облюбованного демонами вулкана, а заодно оранжереи Лесаля, бараков крипов и замка Леорика, Лешраку не подходила. Южная, ведущая образовываемыми милитаризированными бараками крипов трущобами, тоже не нравилась, однако заключала в себе всё же меньшую опасность.   
Другое дело, что с южной стороны на площади стояли Акаша, Слитис и Кробелус. Акаша оживлённо жестикулировала, подкрепляя жестами собственную речь — ветер дул в их сторону, Лешрак не слышал, о чём говорила суккуб, да и не очень-то хотел. Вряд ли женщины разговаривали о чём-либо интересном или лестном лично для него.   
Заметив его взгляд, Акаша помахала Лешраку рукой. Кробелус и Слитис обернулись, осмотрели Лешрака и, судя по движениям губ, обменялись репликами, после чего дружно рассмеялись.   
Лешрак сжал горловину мешка, представляя, что вместо грубого джута сжимает горло Акаши, и решительно двинулся в сторону Стригвира.   
Гончая небрежно сидел на краю гранитной плиты, положив лапы одну на другую, и грыз печенье, методично доставая лакомство из лежащего у него на коленях пакета. Пакет был блестящим, шуршащим, аляповато раскрашенным. Лешрак осторожно приблизился к выходу, поводя ухами и готовясь в случае чего быстро дематериализоваться.   
— Эй, эй, — сказал Стригвир, — эй. Бери печеньку.   
Тот протянул в сторону Лешрака открытый пакет, из которого пахло пряной сладкой выпечкой. Лешрак обошёл гончую по широкой дуге и прибавил ходу, рыча себе под нос из-за охватившего его на какое-то мгновение страха.  
— Ты даже не похвалил мою новую маску, — успел расслышать он прежде, чем удрал по мостовой в сторону леса. 

Убедившись, что Стригвир не намерен его преследовать, Лешрак снизил скорость и размеренно зацокал по брусчатке мимо трактира и часовни. Стоял день; большая часть лагеря либо находилась на передовой, либо спала, либо занималась своими делами. Исключая, конечно, крипов, которые работали в любое время суток.   
Рядом с охранной башней, возвышающейся над центральным выходом, возился Лесаль — кажется, выводил в рассохшейся почве свою червеподобную токсичную амальгаму. Ботаник насвистывал себе под нос какую-то незатейливую мелодию, пусть и изрядно при этом шипя. Лешрак снова покрепче сжал горловину мешка. Пропитанный ядом мутант был не настолько непредсказуем и агрессивен, как Стригвир, но даже само присутствие Лесаля, как казалось Лешраку, отравляло в округе воздух и разъедало металл.  
Заметив его, Лесаль выпрямился и протянул в сторону Лешрака крупную орхидею насыщенного лилового оттенка, зажав её плевательным отростком.   
— Ссмотри какую вывел!  
Лешрак проскочил мимо Лесаля и охранной башни побыстрее, для верности задержав дыхание, влетел в лес и понёсся по направлению к своему логову. 

Логово Лешрак обустроил в непролазной чаще, в облюбованном им намертво заросшем и изрядно побитом бурями участке, среди невесть каким чудом уцелевших ёлок. Он устроил себе под высоким, густым еловым покровом лежанку и неподалёку вырыл яму, которую кое-как укрепил и куда складывал мешки фасоли и великие лешрачьи ценности. Яму Лешрак закрывал грубо сколоченным деревянным щитом.   
Чуть в стороне от ёлок находилось выложенное камнями костровище с котелком. Котелок Лешрак спёр в своё время у Демнока Ланника и не отдал.  
Материализовавшись на первичном плане, Лешрак деловито обошёл свои ёлки, убедился, что никого чужого сюда не забредало, наконец-то спустил с плеч мешок с фасолью и вздохнул. Повинуясь ментальной команде и сопутствующему движению искалеченных пальцев, поднялся закрывающий яму тяжёлый деревянный щит. Лешрак прислонил щит к еловому стволу, подошёл к яме и придирчиво оглядел свои пожитки.   
Пожитки никто не тронул, разве что пауки опять разворошили малый фасолевый мешок. Лешрак опустил в яму свежую добычу, вернул щит на место, взял котелок и пошёл по направлению к реке. 

Разумеется, не издеваться над ним мир не мог. Лешрак остановился на холме, раздумывая, так ли уж он хочет сегодня есть — или, по крайней мере, точно ли хочет есть в ближайшие часы. В этой части леса удобный спуск к реке был лишь здесь, да только возле него уже расположилась компания.  
Лешрак уже был готов развернуться и скрыться обратно в лесу, как из леса потянуло пока ещё тонким чернильным запахом. Лешрак сжал зубы, сжал котелок и начал спускаться к воде.   
— А я ему и говорю: проиграл — выполняй.  
— А он шшшто?  
— А он карты собрал, согнул так, — Стригвир показал, как именно Рубик согнул колоду, — и ффыть их прямо мне в морду. Но печенье принёс. И рецепт записал, только я уже потерял его где-то.  
— СЛАААРК! — крикнула Слитис, диадему которой украшала знакомая Лешраку лиловая орхидея. Крик эхом разнёсся по обоим берегам.   
Лесаль разломил печенье пополам и скормил своим плевательным отросткам, затем взял ещё одно и захрустел им сам.   
Акаша, откровенно улёгшись грудью на спину сидевшего на валуне Стригвира, вертела украшавшие маску гончей декоративные перья. Стригвир протянул пачку печенья выскочившему из невидимости Сларку.   
Лешрак спустился, осторожно проходя мимо заливающейся смехом компании, старательно пропуская их слова мимо ушей и столь же старательно не акцентируя взгляд ни на чём, кроме чистой речной воды. Он твердил себе, как мантру, что наберёт воду, вернётся в логово, сварит фасоль и съест. Наберёт воду, вернётся в логово, сварит фасоль и съест. Потом будет рисовать.   
После того, как он зачерпнул котелком воду и развернулся, Лешраку сунули пакет с печеньем; он отвёл пакет свободной рукой и неторопливо, мучаясь из-за нарастающего ощущения холода в позвоночнике, поднялся обратно к лесу. С каждым шагом только усиливалось ощущение, что вот сейчас ему в спину вонзятся клинки гончей Освежёванных.  
На опушке леса его ждал Атропос, улыбавшийся во всё своё неизвестное количество клыков.   
— Эй, измученный, сколько тонн клевера от каждой курицы-несушки будет засыпано в инкубаторы после обмолотки зяби?  
— Ты же понимаешь, что я не знаю этого, и спрашиваешь, чтобы поиздеваться надо мной! — вспылил Лешрак.   
Атропос беспрепятственно дал ему пройти, довольно потирая нижнюю пару рук друг об друга, и скользнул вслед за Лешраком в подлесок.

Слитис приняла у Сларка записку с рецептом печенья, которую потерял Стригвир, чмокнула рыбку в лоб, развернула листок и принялась громко зачитывать рецепт. Затем Стригвир сорвался с места и пулей понёсся по броду на другой берег, невольно уронив при этом Акашу — Слитис помогла той подняться, после чего все переключились на восхваление нового вида орхидей. Лесаль удовлетворённо шипел и делал вид, что стесняется.  
Когда на холме над рекой показался белый плащ инвокера, Слитис и вслед за ней Сларк дружно замахали тому руками, приглашая спуститься, и сунули подошедшему Каэлу изрядно опустевший пакет с печеньем. Каэл печенье проигнорировал. Его руки в любом случае были заняты — эльф держал десяток гибких длинных прутьев. Порозовевшая Акаша, сидя на валуне и потирая пальцами собственный рог, призывно бросала то на инвокера, то на прутья томные взгляды. Каэл не обращал на неё никакого внимания. Он вообще ни на кого толком внимания не обратил — удостоверился, что его позвали зря, и поднялся обратно, процедив, что они-де все больные и не лечатся.  
Оживлённо разговаривающие Слитис и Сларк вскоре нырнули в реку. Лесаль, которому с Акашей было скучно, деловито пополз в лес по своим ботаническим делам, тихо приговаривая что-то сам себе шипящим шёпотом. Акаша, которой с Лесалем было скучно не в меньшей степени, ушла в направлении лагеря.  
А Атропос с необычайно кислым выражением морды сидел на замшелом полугнилом бревне, выслушивая Лешрака, помешивавшего плохо обструганной палкой варящуюся в котелке фасоль.  
— Сначала этот меня убить хотел. Но я его обошёл. Потом другой — отравить. Обошёл. Сплошные стрессы. Да ещё и ты навязался мне на голову. Что ты хочешь, отнять мои краски? Такую лазурь достал. Ненавижу вас всех.   
Лешрак потыкал палкой фасоль, прижимая бобы к стенке горшка, убедился, что те ещё не разварились, и там же у костровища плюхнулся на траву.  
— Они надо мной постоянно издеваются. Стоят и издеваются. Я не слышу, но знаю.   
— Я, пожалуй, пойду, — сообщил Атропос, поднялся с бревна и действительно растаял в воздухе.   
Лешрак покосился в сторону элементаля, затем перевёл взгляд обратно на котелок, нахмурился и застриг ушами.


	3. Пытка

Замок Леорика, каменное строение размером под стать самомнению владельца, изнутри тоже полностью соответствовал своему владельцу — то есть был пылен, холоден и пуст. Гобелены истрепались временем и источились молью, ковры истлели, заброшенная мебель рассохлась, побледневшие краски картин осыпались. Только богатый ряд доспехов, корон и оружия сиял, ежедневно протираемый и полируемый крипами, да ещё регулярно проветривались и чистились поистине подобающие королевскому величию плащи.  
Акаша регулярно наведывалась к Леорику, потому что ей нравилось, как тот начинает суетиться в попытках угодить своей невенчанной королеве.

— И вот она у меня прямо из-под носа выхватила сумочку! Я ей говорю: я тут первая. А она мне...  
Леорик тяжело вздохнул, уселся на массивном кресле поудобнее, пнул крипа, который недостаточно расторопно ставил на стол блюдо с запечёным оленьим окороком.  
Акаша достала откуда-то из-под стола зеркальце, водрузила его на свой покамест ещё пустой бокал и как следует оглядела собственное лицо.  
— Главное, уникальный экземпляр, очень модный! С особыми косыми застёжками.  
Из-под стола появились белоснежная пудра и пуховка. Акаша принялась поправлять макияж, не переставая при этом жаловаться:  
— Такая сумочка! Зачем она Миране? Забери её. Убей Мирану и забери.  
— Ты думаешь, она пойдёт в бой при сумочке? — тоскливо спросил Леорик. Акаша фыркнула от смеха:  
— А как же! Где же ещё ей хвастаться? Среди своих, что ли? Так там никого со вкусом нет. Она меня дразнить пойдёт. Убей её.  
— Ну так сама её убей, — Леорик ловко разделал олений окорок и разложил мясо по тарелкам.  
— Нет ты! — взвизгнула Акаша, вонзая столовый нож в столешницу. — Я новую причёску сделала, а ты до сих пор не заметил! И мои нарожники не похвалил! Я специально их заказывала...  
— Нарожники тебе очень идут, — произнёс Леорик, стараясь, чтобы его голос не звучал равнодушно. — Это же изумруды?  
— Рубины! Ты бесчувственное бревно! Тебе на меня наплевать!  
— Неправда, — Леорик принял из лап крипа бутылку вина, заплесневевшую от времени, тщательно очистил горлышко, открыл и разлил вино по бокалам.  
— Дизайнерские, — Акаша приняла бокал и поднесла его к лицу, наслаждаясь ароматом вина. Дивно красивое лицо суккуба выражало нескрываемое удовольствие. — Золотые. Ты обратил внимание на филигрань? Работа Даньери. Совершенно новый подход к моде. Он уникум, я говорю тебе, уникум.  
Леорик что-то пробурчал и положил на свою порцию мяса поданный крипом бруснично-мятный соус. Акаша тоже положила себе соус, выдернула нож из столешницы, отрезала кусок мяса и вилочкой отправила его в рот, прикрывая глаза от удовольствия.  
— Прекрасно! Но мне больше нравятся другие нарожники, честно тебе скажу, которые серебряные с обсидианом. Мне кажется, они мне очень подходят. А тебе я в каких нравлюсь?  
— Ты мне в любых нравишься.  
В числе последнего, что интересовало Леорика, находилась женская мода.  
— Даже в тех, с агатами?  
— Даже в тех, с агатами, — подтвердил Леорик, с непониманием глядя на явно начинающую злиться Акашу.  
— Они же мне совсем не идут!! — выкрикнула та, схватила свой пустой бокал за ножку и с силой бросила его на каменный пол. Хрустальные осколки брызнули в стороны.  
— Акаша, — осуждающе произнёс Леорик. Суккуб взглянула на него полными слёз глазами.  
— Тебе на меня наплевать! Я так и знала!  
Акаша вскочила из-за стола и выбежала из зала, сбив по дороге несущего поднос с закуской крипа. Леорик некоторое время молча смотрел ей вслед, затем отрезал новый кусок мяса, рукой как следует помакал его в соус и съел.

На всякий случай поглядывая по сторонам на предмет потенциальных зрителей, Акаша направилась на площадь к Разлому, готовясь в любой момент снова разыграть сцену. Потенциальных зрителей не наблюдалось. Акаша дошла до пустого Разлома, огляделась по сторонам, топнула от злости туфелькой и пошла к реке.  
Леорик же, когда дожевал оленину и допил вино, тоже вышел из замка и направился в местный трактир. 

Трактиром тёмной стороны управлял при поддержке Кальдра и Нессаджа Энигма. Если кто-то неразумный пытался Энигму, занимавшегося столь плебейским делом, высмеивать, тот мягко отводил насмешника в подсобку. Бедолага вскоре, теряя дар речи, выскакивал из подсобки и шумно ломился из трактира сквозь лагерь в лес. Энигма же хмыкал и возвращался обратно к трактирным делам: проверял медленно побулькивающий над очагом котелок вечного потофё, водружал на стойку новый бочонок пива, раздавал указания своим фантомам, Кальдру, иллюзиям Нессаджа и самому Нессаджу, присматривал за разделкой туши на мясо. Обоих фундаменталей абсолютно не смущала столь приземлённая сфера деятельности.  
Те, кто знали Энигму получше, понимали, почему подобное дело тому очень даже по душе — на то были причины, но непосвящённым причины не сообщались. Равно как и Нессадж не объяснял посторонним, почему вместе со всеми своими иллюзиями предпочитает проводить свободное время в трактире Энигмы.  
Молчаливое древнее привидение же попросту никто не спрашивал, поскольку Кальдр был не шибко общителен.

Названия у трактира не имелось. Грубое каменное строение располагалось между Разломом и часовней Ротанджера, и не имело как названия, так и входной двери. Постоянно закопчённые стрельчатые окна не пропускали внутрь свет, поэтому общий длинный зал освещался факелами и очагом.  
Двери трактиру не требовалось — загораживая вход, на крыльце стоял неизменно закованный в свои воронёные полные латы Нессадж. Рыцарь посторонился, давая Леорику пройти.  
Леорик вошёл в здание и остановился на пороге, вдыхая солоноватый дымный воздух и окидывая взглядом оживлённый зал.  
— О, владыка, — Кальдр потёр ладони, после чего широким жестом указал на свободные места, — прикажете водки?  
Леорик столь же широким жестом отказался от предложения занять место за общим столом, вместо этого проходя к стойке и усаживаясь на крепкий солидный барный стул.  
Энигма, которому хватило одного взгляда на Леорика, плюхнул перед тем стопку водки, пошуровал в ближайшем шкафу, достал банку солёных огурцов, открыл и поставил её на стойку к Леорику прямо так. Король опрокинул в себя стопку, крякнул, полез рукой в банку и захрустел корнишонами. Энигма заново наполнил его рюмку.  
— Нарожники!!! — наконец перевёл Леорик дух. — Она села и как пошла ля-ля-ля! Почему они такие безмозглые? Она обиделась, что я похвалил те её нарожники, которые ей самой не нравились!  
— Женщины, — протянул Энигма, убирая опустевшую банку из-под огурцов и выставляя новую, — с ними плохо, без них ещё хуже.  
— Хуже, как же. Нервы хотя бы целы, — Леорик снова выпил и закусил. — А я ей вина, мяса, всё для неё. Нет, не те нарожники похвалил! 

— Он бесчувственный чурбан! — плакала Акаша, театрально утирая слезинки платком. — Ему наплевать, что сумку первой купила Мирана, а не я! Ему вообще на меня наплевать! Я сделала причёску, покрасилась, а ему всё равно, даже не заметил, не похвалил!  
Слитис и Кробелус полностью с ней согласились, после чего старательно принялись ругать пресловутого бесчувственного чурбана. Акаша бросилась на грудь Слитис, заливаясь слезами и как следует прижимаясь щекой к манящим выпуклым прелестям.  
— Я его брошу, помяните моё слово! Не король, а сплошная пытка!


	4. Кошмар

— Кажись, шеф не очень доволен твоей идеей заморозить пюре.  
— Почему?  
Стригвир навострил уши, хотя разговор стоявших посередине изрядно задымлённой кухни Нессаджа с Кальдром его не касался. Он продолжил автоматическими движениями чистить морковь, размеренно бросая очищенные корнеплоды в отдельный таз и доставая из огромной бадьи, в которой мокла уже промытая морковь, новую. Один из фантомов торопливо протёр рядом с ним пол, на который из бадьи выплеснулась вода.   
Иллюзии Нессаджа и фантомы Энигмы споро и безмолвно сновали по кухне, передавая, нарезая, заправляя и помешивая.   
— Ну потому что когда он узнал, что пюре заморозили, он сказал: «Ну пиздец!».  
— Ща я с ним поговорю...  
Нессадж развернулся и вышел из кухни. Кальдр же подплыл к Стригвиру, склонился над тазом, оценил количество подготовленной морковки и подозвал ближайшего фантома. Тот подлетел с подносом, перегрузил морковь и унёс её фантомам, занимавшимся гарниром.   
— Дочистишь всё, потом вставай на... — Кальдр задумался, — Иди помоги на десертах, блинчики делать не успеваем. Да работай побыстрее!  
Стригвир коротко угукнул, хотя скорости не прибавил. Морковь такими темпами ему сниться будет. Он просил поставить его на мясо, но Кальдр сказал, что надо мыть котлы и чистить корнеплоды. Мыть котлы Стригвир не хотел.   
В кухонный зал влетел Энигма:  
— Седло барашка сегодня будет готово или нет?! Чтобы через три минуты было! А ты что делаешь? — набросился он на Стригвира.   
Вместо ответа Стригвир двумя пальцами поднял наполовину очищенную морковину. Энигма подлетел, заглянул в таз, в бадью.  
— Быстрее работай! Навязался на мою голову. Потом картошку чисти.  
— Мне б на мясо лучше.   
— Мясом и без тебя займутся, — бросил Энигма, покидая кухню. Стригвир продолжил чистить морковь, не шибко торопясь. Иллюзии периодически наведывались в его таз и забирали морковь для приготовления блюд.   
Когда с морковью всё было завершено, Стригвир поднялся, переступил изрядно затёкшими лапами и с силой потянулся. Возиться с картошкой он не хотел, поэтому поплёлся искать Кальдра. Тот нашёлся в леднике — выбирал глазурь для пирожных.   
— На десерты, — сходу сказал Кальдр, едва заметив Стригвира, и всучил ему сотейник с глазурью. Стригвир развернулся и пошёл обратно в кухню, по пути обмакивая палец в глазурь и облизывая. Фантомы торопились, едва не вырвали сотейник у него из рук, унесли глазурь на кулинарный стол. Стригвир пошёл за ними.   
Мимо проплыл Кальдр, судя по отдаваемым им приказам, намеревающийся заняться приготовлением суфле из печени.  
Вскоре Стригвир уже ожесточённо взбивал яичные белки, краем уха слушая разговор Кальдра с Энигмой, лично инспектировавшего приготовление иллюзиями заказанного демонами мясного ассорти.  
— А чего он ушел-то? Отлично же работал.  
— А я ему запретил говорить «разобью ебало» — он обиделся и ушел.  
— Оглоди они такие...  
Иллюзии забрали у Стригвира взбитые белки и всучили вместо них муку, яйца и молоко. Стригвир послушно принялся вымешивать тесто, от скуки больше наблюдая за начальством, нежели за тестом.

— Имей совесть, ты же видишь, что его свои подставили!  
Рубик уверенно загородил путь Магине, в подтверждение серьёзности собственных намерений выставляя перед собой посох. Магина отошёл на шаг, бросил взгляд на неподвижного Стригвира, вокруг которого колебалась истекающая чернилами чёрно-фиолетовая сфера Атропоса, и перевёл взгляд обратно на магуса. Рубик монаха не очень уважал, но в способностях того не сомневался. Привычно воссоздав и усилив скопированное ранее заклинание, Рубик центрировал разрыв на Магине. Дёрнувшийся, незамедлительно схватившийся за грудь и бросивший на Рубика ненавидящий взгляд Магина вынужденно застыл на месте, и, судя по его виду, с большим бы удовольствием прибил самого Рубика, нежели вражескую гончую.   
Пока действие разрыва не закончилось, Рубик разбил об Стригвира дымовую шашку, после чего отбросил того телекинезом. Если повезёт, Магина потеряет направление Стригвира. А если не повезёт, у Рубика был всё тот же телекинез. О том, что Магина может просто его прирезать, Рубик предпочитал не думать.  
Удостоверившись, что действие разрыва рассеялось, мрачно перехватывающий свои секиры Магина шагнул к магусу.   
Чудо бы, — думал магус, невольно пятясь от Магины, пока наконец не упёрся спиной в древесный ствол. Магина перехватил секиры вновь, и ненавидящее выражение его лица Рубику катастрофически не нравилось.   
В воздухе возникло дрожащее золотистое свечение, быстро усиливающимся сиянием обволакивающее монаха. Заметив неестественные блики на полотне своего оружия, тот остановился, оглянулся, наконец догадался посмотреть вверх.  
Рубик успел отпрыгнуть прежде, чем в Магину ударил луч с небес, и удрал в сторону Эзрайта, нимало не заботясь о состоянии монаха.

— Он тебя убьёт, — зло сказал Лешрак, пытаясь отцепить от себя Атропоса. Тот цеплялся за Лешрака всеми своими руками и хохотал до такой степени, что аж булькал.   
— Ты это видел? Зет Великий, морковь! Крем для пирожных! Стригвир и кремовые пирожные!! И теперь скажи мне, что оно того не стоило!  
— Я тебя спасать от него не стану, так и знай, — ненавидяще произнёс Лешрак, топнув копытом и снова безуспешно попытавшись отвязаться от элементаля. Тот, вися на Лешраке, захлёбывался от смеха.   
Осознав, что Атропос производит слишком много шума, Лешрак направился с утёса в лес, невольно таща Атропоса за собой. Ни состояние, ни жизнь Стригвира его не волновали. 

Стригвир обнаружил себя в зарослях осоки, по колено в воде. Быстро выбравшись из травы и изрядно при этом порезавшись, он принюхался. Ветер нёс только дым.   
Пробравшись до их берега, Стригвир понёсся к капищу — чаще всего Атропоса можно было застать именно там. Стригвир очень хотел того застать. Крови у Атропоса не имелось, но даже чернильный ихор кошмарного элементаля его бы устроил.  
Чернилами, однако, не пахло. Пахло только озоном и благовонной смолой. Стригвир пробежал сквозь сухостой, сквозь пустующую поляну и залетел на капище, едва не врезавшись в призванного Каэлом огненного духа.   
Сам Каэл, не обращая никакого внимания на гончую Освежёванных, тщательно устанавливал в пиковых точках жертвенника высокие толстые свечи. В центре жертвенника, опираясь друг на друга, конусом стояли три древесных саженца.  
— Где эта скотина? — хрипло рявкнул Стригвир. Проигнорировавший его вопрос Каэл продолжал своё занятие. — Где?  
— Понятия не имею, — наконец ответил инвокер, отходя от печати и разминая пальцы. — Его Рубик с Эзратом спасли.


	5. Фобия

Когда-то Оплот назывался основным лагерем. В ту пору он ещё представлял собой на скорую руку сварганенные общие бараки, склады и постепенно разраставшиеся оборонные укрепления, под которые то и дело требовалось выкорчёвывать окружающий лес и ровнять пространство. Название, постепенно трансформировавшееся в «Оплот», прижилось ещё с тех времён, когда вместо мощной каменной крепости вокруг святыни лесного берега возвышался незатейливый, но исключительно крепкий бревенчатый забор. Лесорубная машина Риззрака и почерпнутые у кинов инженерные познания Кункки пришлись здесь кстати.   
С тех пор прошло много лет. 

Риззрак покосился по сторонам, пощёлкал тумблерами, выжал сцепление и повёл свой шагательный аппарат на выход из Оплота. Не считая нужным сдерживаться, он по ходу движения проверил вмонтированные в корпус механизма и в манипулятор циркулярные пилы. Послушные управлению, пилы запускались с высоким тонким визгом.  
Он нервничал. Но этого не следовало никому показывать.  
Риззрак обошёл Юрнеро и Рилай, помахавших ему руками, и помахал им циркулярным диском манипулятора. Спохватившись, Риззрак убрал пилы и продолжил деловито топать по середине вымощенной брусчаткой дороги лагеря. Оставив позади дома, он вступил на площадь, в центре которой журчал многоступенчатый изящный фонтан.   
По радиусу площади расположились здания. Здесь были храм Всеведения, таверна, из открытых дверей которой доносились громкие восклицания Рейджина, банк, оружейный магазин. Отдельно, ближе к фонтану, раскинул временную палатку бродячий торговец.  
— Специи! Лучшие специи! Кирасы! Плащи! Щиты! Ножи, мечи, топоры! Топоры на ичетиков! Кирагем! Чёрный меч Оракио!  
Риззрак, поколебавшись, направил свой аппарат к палатке торговца, тяжело впечатывая шаги в брусчатку. Фонтан шумел и заполнял пространство рядом с собой мелкой водной взвесью, но корпус лесорубной машины, защитные кожухи дисковых пил и механизмы манипуляторов были герметизированы на совесть.   
У заваленных разномастным товаром столов торговца уже отирались Рубик и Нортром, негромко о чём-то переговаривающиеся и рассматривающие странную вещь. Риззрак подвёл аппарат поближе к столам, поднялся с сиденья и опёрся обеими руками на хорошо стабилизированный корпус, наклоняясь в сторону покупателей. Те, передавая диковинку друг другу, вертели в руках чёрный факел.  
— Чёрный факел Откровения, — рассказывал торговец, — уникальный артефакт, существуют всего три экземпляра во всём Бытие!  
— И что делает? — осведомился Нортром.  
— Показывает истину, разумеется, — не растерялся торговец, который совершенно не знал, для чего предназначен чёрный факел, но профессионально не подавал виду. — Вот вы спросите вашу даму, что она без вас делала? Так она соврёт, мол, глазки красавчику строила. А чёрный факел не даст соврать: по магазинам с подружками ходила!  
Нортром вернул факел обратно на прилавок.   
— Пойдём за абрикосовой наливкой? — спросил Рубик. Нортром кивнул. Они направились в сторону таверны, и Риззрак успел расслышать слова Рубика:  
— Магина на меня обижен почему-то...  
Риззрак уселся обратно, нажал на педали, сильно крутанул рычаги управления. Его аппарат отошёл от палатки, уверенно шагая в сторону восточного выхода из Оплота.  
Он прошёл в массивные, окованные железом ворота солидной каменной стены с возвышавшимися над ними охранными башнями, сошёл с мощёной дороги на проложенный в широкой просеке надёжный земляной тракт. За его спиной с глухим стуком захлопнулись ворота. Риззрак ещё некоторое время шёл по тракту, затем по хорошо заметной тропинке повернул из просеки в сгущающийся лес. Он знал, куда идти.  
Ладони быстро покрывались прохладным потом, скользили по навершиям рычагов. Пот выступал на лбу, струился по позвоночнику. Риззрак, сглотнув, на малой скорости вёл свой аппарат по лесной полосе.   
В последнее время было слишком много стрессов. Риззрак не был уверен, что находится в состоянии сдерживаться. А теперь ещё и это.  
Он дёрнулся, невольно выкручивая рулевые рычаги. С ближайшего куста поднялась бабочка, неторопливо запорхав в воздухе.   
Бабочка уселась на корпус машины и расправила крылья, методично ими поводя. Риззрак собрался с духом и ударил рукой по раме, надеясь попасть по бабочке. Та, среагировав быстрее, поднялась в воздух и вновь запорхала. Риззрак выругался сквозь зубы, обошёл бабочку, направился дальше по тропинке.

Над ним смыкался лесной свод. Аппарат тяжело ступал по лесной подстилке, хрустя ветвями. Риззрак чересчур сильно стискивал рычаги, сам не отдавая себе в этом отчёта.  
Ещё один шаг — и они убьют его. Разорвут на части его машину, раздавят самого Риззрака. Он различал в узорах коры глаза и рты — его окружали деревья, оскаливая пасти. Они уничтожили его город, но этого им было мало.  
Риззрак дёрнул рычаги, вдавил тормоз, открыл защитные колпачки и занёс большие пальцы над кнопками активации циркулярных пил. Отёр пот со лба. Если он запустит пилы, дороги назад не будет.   
Переведённый на холостой ход мотор гудел, выбрасывая в воздух пары отработанного топлива.  
Усилием воли Риззрак заставил себя закрыть обратно колпачки и вернуть руки на управляющие рычаги, ногой выжимая педаль газа. Аппарат медленно, чтобы Риззрак успел сделать поправку на регулярно попадавшиеся ямы и брёвна, продолжил движение вперёд.

Наконец среди стволов деревьев забрезжила река. Риззрак вышел на практически вплотную подходившую к берегу опушку леса, в бесчисленный раз вытирая пот со лба уже успевшим промокнуть рукавом. Он опустил машину на опушке, выключил двигатель и вылез, первым делом принявшись проверять повреждения корпуса. Повреждений не было.  
В этой части леса берег узким высоким мысом врезался в реку и плавно переходил в образующий крошечный заливчик пологий склон. Превозмогая отвратительное ощущение беззащитности, Риззрак вынужденно отошёл от машины на несколько шагов, окинул взглядом береговую траву, торопливо вытащил из кармана помявшийся листок, на котором Рилай изобразила требуемое ей растение. И позади него раздался голос Фуриона:  
— Надо же, какие гоблины, и без охраны.  
Риззрак замер, едва подчиняющейся движению рукой с зажатым в ней листком стирая со лба ледяной пот.  
— Надеюсь, ты не собираешься тут ничего вырубать?   
Риззрак, не глядя в сторону леса, шагнул назад к своей машине.  
— Почему ты молчишь? — допытывался Фурион. Со стороны деревьев раздался треск, и следом раздалось громкое някание и шорох. Фурион призвал энтов.   
Риззрак застыл на месте. К его бедру прикоснулось что-то твёрдое, следом со стороны спины что-то несильно ткнулось в бок. Он закрыл глаза, протянул руку назад и сделал несколько шагов, пытаясь на ощупь найти свой аппарат. Под пальцы упорно попадались энты. Риззрак отдёргивал руку, натыкаясь на плотную кору, и едва не содрогался от фантомного ощущения тисками вцепляющихся в его пальцы расщеплённых стволов.  
Для того, чтобы найти свою машину, Риззраку требовалось открыть глаза. Энты окружали его, тыкались, издавали странные восклицательные звуки.  
Они убьют его.

Он услышал со стороны реки странный, переливчатый свист. Следом раздался плеск, затем — шаги и тяжёлое дыхание. Что-то выбралось на берег.  
Судя по удаляющимся шуршанию, треску и похрустыванию, энты разошлись.  
— Ну чего тебе? — неодобрительно сказал Фурион.  
— Как всегда, — ответил незнакомый голос со странным акцентом. Риззрак рискнул открыть один глаз, затем открыл другой. Энтов рядом не было. Он повернулся, чтобы понять, где остался его аппарат.  
— Я деревья не трогаю, — сказал Стригвир.  
— Если б трогал, у нас был бы с тобой другой разговор, — нахмурился Фурион. — Чего тебе, Рубика? Так тот занят, по магазинам шляется, сегодня ж еженедельный завоз.  
Риззрак медленно, шаг за шагом, возвращался обратно к своей лесорубной машине.  
— А Эзрайт?  
— А Эзрайт как обычно, — Фурион указал направление.   
Риззрак запрыгнул на сиденье, мигом захлопнул крышку корпуса и включил двигатель, затем сходу поднял аппарат.  
— Ээй, — раздался снаружи недовольный голос Стригвира, — да ты смотри, куда едешь!  
— Я смотрю! — выкрикнул Риззрак у себя под куполом, — подальше отсюда еду. 

На самом деле он не двинулся с места — ему требовалось убрать куполообразную сплошную крышку, чтобы видеть, куда направляется. При сборке аппарата Риззрак ставил защитные свойства корпуса превыше обзора, а консоль с навигационными приборами у реки сбоила — сказывался сильный магнитный фон с тёмного берега. Да и не хотел он вслепую двигаться у реки.   
Риззрак сжал рычаги, в очередной раз борясь с невыносимым желанием достать пилы. Фурион его убьёт. Если он достанет пилы — его убьют. Если он не достанет пилы — его убьют.   
Он не знал, сколько времени прошло. Наконец Риззрак убрал руки с рычагов, привёл в порядок своё дыхание, затем приоткрыл купол корпуса, выглянул одним глазком и повернул машину, осматривая округу.   
Ни Стригвира, ни Фуриона, ни энтов на берегу уже не было. От реки тянуло сыростью; об неровный берег размеренно бился прибой.  
Риззрак сглотнул, ещё раз тщательно осмотрелся, переключил мотор на холостой ход — выключать не стал — и выбрался из аппарата.  
Где-то здесь рос дикий лук, который Рилай очень просила в салат.


	6. Шизофрения

Он никогда не оставался один. Лес неизменно шептал тысячами голосов, переплетающихся вместе с мыслями самого Фуриона. Бывало даже так, что Фурион и сам не мог понять, ему ли принадлежат мысли или же общему сознанию.   
Это только посторонним растения казались тихими. Относительно тихими они становились только в уже почтенном возрасте, что для деревьев этого берега обозначало века. Лес не смолкал никогда. Вот и сейчас Фурион сначала почувствовал всепоглощающий страх своего леса, разносящийся эхом голосов, и только уже потом понял его причину. Лес трепетал, дрожал, боялся. Сливающееся ментальное эхо внешне безмолвных растений для него грохотало набатом: беда. Беда пришла в лес ядовитым бензином и металлом. 

Неужели _он_ не чувствовал, что _его_ окружает страх? Неужели у _него_ не было сострадания и понимания? Или хотя бы уважения к природе, святая святых этого мира проклятой луны?  
С _ним_ не было возможности договориться. Даже с гончей Освежёванных было проще договориться, нежели с _ним_ — особенно если учитывать, что Стригвир принадлежал всё же к вражескому лагерю.   
Фурион сосредоточился, влился сознанием в общий разум, успокаивал, уговаривал, ободрял. Он со всем разберётся. Только заткнитесь, невольно думал хранитель, пытаясь не раствориться в этом безумии.  
Проследить за _его_ передвижением было просто — слишком много сознаний, сплетённых в единую сеть, следило сейчас за рычащей стальной коробкой, под тяжёлыми кургузыми ногами которой хрустели опавшие ветки и сминались неудачно попавшиеся растения травянистого покрова. Сейчас Фурион опасался того же самого, чего до паники боялись растения: пил. Противостоять пилам было нечем даже Руфтреллену и самому Фуриону, что уж говорить об их подопечных.  
_Он_ шёл к реке, в сторону крошечного залива. Фурион следил за _ним_ , надеясь, что у стандартно не вылезавшего из Оплота лесоруба действительно было какое-то своё дело на берегу, и что тот пришёл в лес не с целью пустого разрушения.  
Выждав момент, когда _он_ выберется из своей железной коробки, отойдёт от неё и окажется безоружен, Фурион телепортировался поближе, на всякий случай держась на некотором расстоянии — кто знает, на что даже без коробки способно это маленькое злое существо, если его тронуть.  
— Надо же, какие гоблины и без охраны.   
_Он_ ничего не ответил. _Он_ никогда ничего не отвечал. Просто с металлическим лязганием выдвигались из защитных кожухов циркулярные пилы, а следом раздавался душераздирающий звук и в воздухе разливался запах свежеспиленного дерева и смолы.   
Фурион считал, что знает, о чём в этот момент думает _он_ : успеет сейчас добежать до своей железной коробки или нет?   
Он протянул руку в сторону семьи ближайших клёнов, концентрируя и направляя свою волю. Деревья быстро трансформировались, съёживались, шумно тряся листвой, наконец вытащили из почвенного слоя верхние части своих отпавших корней и уверенно качнулись вперёд, смешно шлёпая корневыми остатками. Сознание Фуриона с новой силой захлестнули голоса: новоявленные малые энты ещё толком не поняли, что от них требуется, и одновременно с восторгами от своего изменённого существования засыпали его вопросами. Прежде, чем Фурион их остановил, энты сфокусировались на первом замеченном ими живом объекте и облепили _его_.   
Характерный лёгкий перезвон, время от времени сопровождавший появление Морфлинга, отвлёк их всех. На ходу перебросившись парой слов с принявшим вид волны Морфлингом, по броду на светлый берег выбрался Стригвир. Гончая прижимался к земле, скалился, принюхивался. Стригвира Фурион не боялся — тот ещё ни разу не причинил боли растениям. Стригвир охотился исключительно на людей. На людей Фуриону было наплевать.   
Он бросил тревожный взгляд на энтов, но те, похоже, удерживали _его_ от возвращения в железную коробку. Присутствие Стригвира Фуриона немного успокаивало — при гончей _он_ не начнёт боевых действий, поскольку все прекрасно знали, чем подобное заканчивается.  
— Ну чего тебе? — спросил он Стригвира.  
— Как всегда, — ответил тот.   
Фурион не спускал глаз с _него_. Отвлечённые появлением Стригвира энты разбрелись, и, улучив подходящий момент, _он_ всё-таки забрался обратно в свою коробку и плотно захлопнул крышку. Взревел мотор, по берегу вновь поплыла вонь отработанного топлива. Стригвир подобрался, оскалился, но понял, что драки не последует, и шустро помчался по берегу в направлении одинокого жилища Эзрата.  
Странные создания, — думал Фурион, невольно провожая взглядом Стригвира, уверенно скрывшегося в лесу. Наверняка примутся играть в какие-нибудь шахматы, очень уж та троица любила настольные игры. Как говорил Рубик, кому нужна война, если есть шахматы? И Фурион, и лес тоже считали, что война не нужна, только их никто не спрашивал.   
Он отвёл энтов в лес и затаился там же, вырастив кусты погуще. Сейчас следовало только осторожно наблюдать и быть готовым действовать. Через некоторое время _он_ открыл крышку, как следует огляделся по сторонам и повторно вылез из своей коробки.   
Прибрежные деревья галдели, недоумевая, что же могло лесорубу понадобиться на берегу. Фурион полностью разделял это недоумение. Малые энты, которым он запретил издавать звуки, перетоптывались и шуршали листвой.   
Вскоре общее недоумение рассеялось — _он_ , накопав сладкого дикого лука, залез вместе с луком обратно в свою коробку и пошёл обратно в Оплот. Получив приказ, малые энты незаметно пробирались следом, отслеживая _его_ перемещение и готовясь в случае чего дать отпор. Фуриону хотелось надеяться, что на этот раз всё обойдётся, потому что время от времени всё-таки не обходилось, и у _него_ срывало крышу.  
Проследив за _ним_ до входа в Оплот, Фурион вместе со своим лесом выдохнули с облегчением. Вскоре в сознании Фуриона воцарился привычный спокойный шум. Несмолкающие голоса навели хранителя на мысль, и Фурион попробовал сквозь эхо пробиться сознанием к Руфтреллену. Энт молчал. Невольно заподозрив неладное, Фурион сконцентрировался, влился сознанием в общий разум, тщетно пытаясь разыскать Руфтреллена. Его отвлекали бестолковые разговоры, доносившиеся с восточной части леса.  
— Ходят и ходят всё! Чего ходят? Все грибы посшибали.   
— Заткните этих кобольдов, спать хочу.  
— Заткните этих зябликов, спать хочу.   
— Кажется, дождь собирается...  
— Да помолчите же! — рявкнул Фурион, — Руфтреллена видели?  
— Видели, разумеется.  
У Фуриона отлегло от сердца.  
— Где он?  
— Да шёл башню чинить в середине весны, её жутики-то поломали почти. А Лина-то, Лина тогда едва пожар не устроила.   
— Столько лет пожаров не было! — поддержала разговор довольно молодая ель.  
— Да. Так вот Руфтреллен идёт, я ему и говорю...  
Фурион зарычал и механически погладил ткнувшегося ему в руку малого энта, затем сел на ближайший выступающий из земли корень. Энт някал и тоже карабкался на корень.   
«Чернику надо проверить, — думал Фурион, — было с ней что-то не в порядке. И капище проверить надо. И Аюшта на сатиров жаловалась, пристают. Надо их пугнуть, что выселю. Глина сплошная, расти некуда».  
Последняя мысль явно принадлежала не ему. Фурион ещё раз погладил энта, снова сосредоточился и безуспешно попробовал найти через сеть общего сознания если и не Руфтреллена, то хотя бы Аюшту или Лиралею.   
Наконец оставив бесплодные попытки, Фурион поднялся с корня и телепортировался к расположенному сравнительно недалеко от реки хвойному участку леса, в котором росла беспокойная черника.


	7. Погребение заживо

Лешрак возился в своём логове — инспектировал хранившееся в яме богатство. Богатство у него было незатейливое и, по большому-то счёту, глупое, но сам Лешрак так не считал.   
Самым ценным, разумеется, были краски. Хорошие краски, их откуда-то достал Террорблейд, явно из светлых земель — не из Ада же. Лешрак выменял их у мародёра на магический скипетр. Скипетр тоже был хорошим, но для рисования не годился, поэтому Лешрак его отдал без колебания.  
В бумаге, ясное дело, недостатка не было, самая разная бумага всегда водилась в Разломе, здесь на неё находился спрос. Иногда Демнок специально, из вредности, забирал всю гладкую плотную бумагу первым и потом издевался над Лешраком, который оставался ни с чем.   
По очереди достав левитацией свои пожитки и аккуратно сложив их на снятый с ямы деревянный щит, Лешрак снова наклонился над ямой и вытащил мешок с фасолью. Та опять заканчивалась — оставалось всего половина мешка, правда, заплёванного пауками. Такая фасоль медленно ферментировалась, готовилась быстрее и была мягче. Лешраку она нравилась.   
Отметив, что надо снова наведаться в Разлом, Лешрак плюхнул мешок прямо на хвойную лесную подстилку и тщательно принялся разглядывать опустевшую яму на предмет плесени, подкопов, повреждённого стенного укрепления или прочих каких-нибудь подлостей. Затем отломал пушистые куски ближайших еловых лап, связал их метёлкой, насадил на длинную палку и стал тщательно протирать яму, стоя снаружи — внутри ему было не развернуться. Увлёкшись своим занятием, Лешрак не обратил внимания на постепенно усиливающийся запах чернил.  
Атропос застал его врасплох и принялся скрипуче хихикать над дёрнувшимся от неожиданности и едва не свалившимся в яму Лешраком. Тот раздражённо тыкнул в него своей метёлкой. Метёлка прошла насквозь — Атропос ещё не принял материальной формы.  
— Убираешься, измученный? Правильно делаешь, надо хорошенько убраться. Жарвакко призывает дождь, ой что будет, если дождь затопит неубранную яму!  
Лешрак нервно запрядал ушами, мигом выкинув элементаля из головы и принявшись размышлять, стоит ему идти к Жарвакко протестовать против дождя или же просто перепрятать содержимое ямы куда-нибудь повыше, на ёлку, к развешенным там пустым мешкам из-под фасоли.  
— А это что у тебя? — Атропос живо заинтересовался ближайшей к нему плетёной коробкой из числа лежащих на щите великих ценностей. Коробка была самой обычной, с хорошо пригнанной вставной крышкой — Лешрак сплёл её из лозняка и выкрасил ореховым соком. Подлетев поближе, Атропос материализовался и с тихим шорохом опустился на землю. Лешрак повторно тыкнул того в бок метёлкой. Атропос зашипел, быстро наклонился и ухватил когтистой лапой коробку, щедро закапав чернильной кровью сам деревянный щит и лежавшую на нём большую папку с подшитыми набросками.   
Размахнувшись, Лешрак сильно ударил Атропоса метёлкой по голове, после чего подскочил поближе, вцепился в коробку и потянул её на себя, игнорируя раздавшийся треск. Элементаль не растерялся, коробки из лапы не выпустил. Лешрак болезненно наступил ему на ногу копытом. Атропос с силой дёрнул коробку в свою сторону, после чего ехидно разжал лапу. Лешрака по инерции отбросило назад, и коробка мягко упала на покрытую пожухлыми еловыми иголками землю. Вставная крышка вывалилась; на лесную подстилку выкатились вперемешку с гладкими плоскими стекляшками цветные прозрачные шарики.   
Атропос до того оторопел, что даже проигнорировал очередной удар метёлкой. Лешрак, рыча от гнева, наклонился и руками поднял коробку и крышку с земли, после чего принялся левитацией собирать рассыпавшиеся шарики.   
— Дай мне один, — сказал Атропос, потянувшись к ближайшему шарику и получая метёлкой по лапе. — Я буду его носить и всем показывать.  
— Пошёл отсюда, — зло процедил Лешрак, задерживая свой жест на середине. Подхваченный было левитацией шарик плюхнулся обратно на землю.   
Лешрак указал пальцем, на кончике которого быстро формировался пульсирующий сгусток хронотропической энергии, на Атропоса. Прежде, чем на того обрушился уничтожительный всполох, элементаль удрал. Лешрак ещё некоторое время постоял с подготовленным зарядом, тщательно принюхиваясь к воздуху. Убедившись, что чернильный запах исчез, он рассеял накопленную энергию, ещё некоторое время угрюмо пинал копытами шишки, мало-помалу успокоился и вновь принялся собирать рассыпавшиеся шарики со стекляшками.   
Наконец всё сложив обратно и плотно вставив крышку, Лешрак вернул коробку обратно на щит, попутно обозлившись из-за уже успевших впитаться чернил. Их он позже выведет, а пока следовало подумать, куда бы сложить все вещи.   
Пока Лешрак сосредоточенно думал, начал накрапывать дождь. Тогда он снял пустые мешки, сложил в них пожитки и узлом подвесил на ёлку, стараясь подвесить повыше. Вскоре на соседней ветке висел мешок с оставшейся фасолью, а деревянный щит был возвращён обратно на яму. Так в неё, может быть, натечёт меньше воды. Дожди здесь были явлением редким, и гидроизоляцией импровизированного погреба Лешрак не заморачивался.  
Лешрак встряхнулся, улёгся на свою лежанку под густые ели. Его раздражала мысль о том, что Атропос сейчас, наверное, со смехом рассказывает кому-нибудь о коробке с обточенными волнами кварцевыми окатышами. Лешрак в своё время нашёл их на берегу и забрал себе. Стеклянные же шарики давно уже утащил у светлячков — они ему понравились.   
Лешрак поднялся с лежанки, дематериализовался и направился в сторону жилища шамана. Спохватившись, вернулся и выставил пустой котелок под открытое небо, чтобы туда набралась дождевая вода.

Жарвакко обитал в северо-западной части леса, на иссохшей и пустой полянке с утоптанной землёй. По радиусу полянки были воткнуты нечастые колья с насаженными на них черепами, по центру же высился вкопанный в землю толстый резной деревянный тотем, у подножия которого находился расписанный какими-то явно магическими символами жертвенный камень. Камень и тотем, судя по тёмным пятнам, были щедро вымазаны кровью, там же валялись отрезанная куриная голова и лапы. Кровь смывал дождь, но утоптанная земля не принимала мутной воды, и та растекалась, скапливаясь лужицами в ямках и выбоинах.  
Сам Жарвакко жил в широкой конусовидной хижине, выстроенной ближе к деревьям. Это были огромные вкопанные в землю рёбра какого-то неизвестного Лешраку существа, обтянутые шкурами.   
Хижина делилась на две части.   
Первой являлось отдельное пространство, плотно занавешенное шкурами от посторонних глаз. Основная же часть была заставлена корзинками, горшками, сундуками и ящиками с разлитыми по глиняным бутылочкам готовыми зельями. Здесь же, на низеньком столе, неизменно заваленном реагентами, Жарвакко беспрестанно что-то нарезал, толок, вымешивал. И, подвешенные на растянутых между рёбрами верёвках из скрученных виноградных плетей, по стенам сохли бесчисленные вязанки трав.   
Посередине хижины стоял прочно установленный на врытом в землю костровище котёл средних размеров. Дым от очага выходил через полый верх жилища.

Материализовавшись и хмуро поглядев на низкие свинцовые облака, Лешрак откинул закрывающую вход изрядно драную, полысевшую от времени медвежью шкуру и вошёл, не спрашивая разрешения. Жарвакко стоял над котлом, сосредоточенно тряся над ёмкостью вязанкой трав и помешивая содержимое длинной деревянной ложкой. Содержимое глухо побулькивало.  
— Колдуешь, — неодобрительно сказал Лешрак, останавливаясь у входа и втягивая носом воздух. Жарвакко протянул руку к стоящей позади него корзинке, не глядя ухватил цепкими длинными пальцами флакончик и вылил часть содержимого в котёл.   
— Неа.  
— Не колдуешь?  
— Неа. Суп варю. У светлячков снова курица на нашей стороне заблудилась, так я её в дело вот.  
— А дождь тебе зачем?  
Жарвакко зачерпнул ложкой варево из котла и аккуратно, чтобы не обжечься, попробовал.  
— А скучно было.  
— И долго идти будет? — допытывался Лешрак.  
— Та пока не закончится, — оскалился в улыбке Жарвакко.   
Лешрак угрюмо потоптался на пороге, понимая, что более точного ответа от шамана не добьётся.  
— Меня Атропос донимает, — пожаловался он. — Мудак он, а не элементаль. Сделай с ним что-нибудь.  
— Давай его в луже искупаем! — обрадовался Жарвакко, не отрываясь от своего занятия.  
Лешрак сначала помотал головой, потом мстительно представил себе Атропоса, беспомощно барахтающегося в луже, и снова переступил ногами.  
— Так он на эфирный план уходит.  
— Значит, нужна эфирная лужа!  
Жарвакко подошёл к своим ящикам, порылся в них, выудил заткнутую пучком трав бутылочку и настойчиво протянул её Лешраку. Тот нехотя подошёл, косясь на котёл, взял бутылёк.  
— Это лужа, — объяснил Жарвакко и вновь вернулся к своему котлу. — Всё, уходи. Приём окончен.   
Лешрак повернулся, вышел из хижины. Ему показалось, что Жарвакко бормочет себе под нос: «У Лешрака четыре ноги». Сжав бутылочку в руке, он снова дематериализовался, не желая идти под ощутимо усиливающимся дождём.

На подходе к своим ёлкам Лешрак почувствовал недоброе — сильно пахло чернилами. Он медленно приблизился, приглядываясь к логову. Там маячил характерный фиолетовый силуэт кошмарного элементаля. Подойдя ещё поближе, Лешрак разглядел, что Атропос снял крышку с пустой ямы и не то туда что-то совал, не то, наоборот, пытался вытащить — судя по всему, пытался обвалить стенное укрепление. Воспользовавшись тем, что Атропос был чересчур увлечён делом, Лешрак материализовался прямо позади него и пинком свалил того в яму. Атропос недовольно завопил. Вытащив из бутылочки травяную пробку, Лешрак кинул пробку в Атропоса и на него же вылил густое, едко пахнущее содержимое. Атропос завопил снова, переступил ногами по чавкающей земле — очевидно, воды всё-таки в яму натекло изрядно.   
— Не смешно!  
— Абсолютно не смешно, — произнёс Лешрак, рассматривая странно себя ведущего элементаля. Похоже было на то, что тот не мог отлепить от грязи ног.  
— Вытащи меня отсюда! Что ты сюда вылил? — Атропос неуклюже вертелся в яме, цепляясь лапами за земляные края и безуспешно пытаясь выбраться. Судя по всему, дематериализоваться тому что-то мешало.  
Лешрак левитацией поднял валявшийся рядом с ямой деревянный щит и с размаху накрыл им яму вместе с Атропосом. Тот взвизгнул, потом снова завопил.   
Подумав, Лешрак снял с ели полупустой мешок фасоли и для дополнительного утяжеления водрузил его сверху на щит, после чего улёгся на свою лежанку и не без удовольствия принялся выслушивать увещевания и проклятия, которыми его щедро осыпал запертый в яме элементаль.


	8. Яд

Лесаль полз по своей оранжерее, старательно оглядывая грядку с орхидеями и срезая наиболее, на его взгляд, удачные экземпляры. Цветы предназначались для дам — Лесаль был приглашён на чай.  
С другой грядки, густо засаженной удивительной флорой Джиди, специально отобранной в своё время ботаником, тянулись вслед за ним удушающие лианы и хищные пасти мясоедов. Время от времени Лесаль отводил лезущие под искажённое подобие собственных лап пасти, но в основном те игнорировал — растения попросту соскучились по хозяину.  
Почему ядовитые растения Джиди не оказывали влияния на нежные орхидеи — знал только Лесаль и никому не говорил, потому что никто не спрашивал. Из-за концентрации яда здесь, кроме него, мог находиться только Вайпер, а Вайпер орхидеями не интересовался. Вайпер вообще мало чем интересовался.   
Срезав достаточное количество цветов, Лесаль ухватил их своими плевательными отростками, в очередной раз настойчиво тряхнул хвостом, сбрасывая обвившую хвост лиану, горделиво оглядел три ряда буйно зеленеющих грядок и пополз к выходу из оранжереи. 

Чай пили у Акаши, в роскошно обставленной чёрно-красной гостиной с обитыми бархатом диванчиками, придвинутыми к низенькому чайному столику. Прилетела Кробелус, принесла с собой большой пакет тыквенных цукат. Приползли Медуза и Слитис, захватив по явно трофейному горшочку варенья и сметаны. Прибежал Стригвир, Стригвиру всё равно было нечем заняться, и принёс печенье с шоколадными каплями. Пришёл Террорблейд, принёс зефир. Невпопад заглянул мириться Леорик и был вытолкан всё ещё дующейся Акашей в шею, хотя бутылку амаретто она у Леорика всё же взяла. Зашёл Лион, но Лиона никто не приглашал, и демон ушёл ни с чем. Наконец появился и Лесаль, осторожно несущий всеми своими четырьмя конечностями охапку орхидей.  
На стол уже было накрыто, ждали только Лесаля, чтобы разлить заваренный Акашей чай. Ботаник прополз мимо диванчиков, вручая дамам цветы.   
— Ссделяль.  
Оставшиеся орхидеи поставили в вазы и украсили ими стол.  
Дамы наперебой восторгались красотой разноцветных орхидей и их запахом — Лесаль принёс разные, поэтому в одной части стола разливался свежий арбузный аромат, в другой — островатый перечный, в третьей — пряный смолистый...   
Акаша тоже принимала участие в общем восторге, поэтому изящные фарфоровые чашки стояли пустыми; Лесаль подхватил заварочный чайник сам и заботливо принялся разливать всем чай. Террорблейд скучающе ждал, пока дамы закончат свою глупую возню с цветами, и мешал варенье со сметаной, придирчиво пробуя смесь на уровень достаточного баланса вкуса. Стригвир, не обращая внимания, что его никто не слушает, объяснял, что не всякое оценочное суждение должно служить модификатором поведения.   
Разлив чай, Лесаль заполз на выделенный ему диванчик и удобно там свернулся, положив рогатку хвоста на подлокотник.  
— Ссделяль.  
Чай у Акаши был хороший — крепкий, душистый, бодрящий. Лесаль привычно скормил плевательным отросткам по половинке зефирины, другую же зефирину принялся жевать сам. Чашку ему было держать не очень удобно, мутированные лапки были слишком короткими, но Лесаль терпел и делал вид, что он очень воспитанный.  
— Террор, достань мне сумочку, — сказала Акаша после недолго молчания, когда все уже успели пригубить чай. — У светленьких новая коллекция вышла.   
— Я в них не разбираюсь, — отмахнулся демон.  
— Террору туда нельзя, — вмешался Стригвир, явно вознамерившийся съесть все тыквенные цукаты, — там Магина бушует и петух этот.   
— Петуха тоже достань, — предложила Акаша, — я с ним отлично проведу время. Но сумочку он всё равно не заменит.  
— Почему? — удивилась Слитис. — Засунь ему в задницу всё, что нужно, и пусть за тобой летает.  
— А потом доставать, — фыркнул Стригвир.  
— Ага. «Ребят, подождите, мне надо напудрить носик», — ехидно протянул Террорблейд.   
Судя по тому, что за столом повисло прерываемое короткими смешками молчание, все принялись представлять себе данную картину — кроме Лесаля, который по-прежнему воевал с кружкой и на разговор внимания не обратил. Равно как не обратил он внимание и на то, что молчание затянулось.   
— Акаша, почему у тебя столько тараканов? — спросила Медуза, пристально разглядывая находившуюся напротив неё стену.  
— Чтооо? — взвизгнула Акаша, вскакивая на ноги. — Где?!  
— Да вон же, — Медуза указала на стену. Террорблейд развернулся, положив для удобства руку на спинку дивана, и тоже осмотрел стену.  
— Не вижу никаких тараканов. Странно, я только сейчас заметил эту рожу. Мне казалось, у тебя там картина висела раньше.  
— Какую рожу? Не вижу никакой рожи. Вижу только тараканов.   
Вместо ответа Террорблейд смял кусок зефирины и бросил в стену, на которой Медуза видела тараканов.  
— Хм... не ест.  
— Кто не ест? — удручённо спросила Акаша, усаживаясь обратно на свой стул. — Прекращайте дурить, рожи какие-то, тараканы...  
— Ты что-то подлила в чай, — уверенно заявила Кробелус. — Если, конечно, у тебя здесь пол и вправду не лава. Мне-то без разницы...  
Поднялась суматоха. Медуза и Слитис тщательно принялись подбирать с пола свои хвосты. Акаша на всякий случай тоже подтянула ноги на сиденье, хотя она видела совершенно обычный каменный пол с пушистым ковром, каким ему и полагалось быть.  
— Стригвир, убери лапы с пола, там лава, — обратилась к гончей Кробелус. Тот перевёл на неё совершенно пустой взгляд:  
— Я думаю, основные постулаты реформированного фундаментального зороастризма непременно должны содержать в себе ц... — он запнулся.  
— Цикорий? — предположил Террорблейд, наконец прекратив изучать напряжённым взглядом стену и разворачиваясь обратно к столу. — В гробу я этих фундаменталей видел. Что одного, что другого.  
— Что, перестали наливать в кредит?  
— Ага.  
Внезапно пронзительно завизжала Слитис, с совершенно безумным видом озираясь по сторонам, и рванула на себя скатерть. На пол полетели чашки, блюдца, креманки, конфетницы, вазы с орхидеями. Единственной целой осталась чашка, с которой в очередной раз мужественно сражался Лесаль.  
Визг сирены ошеломил всех присутствующих, и неизвестно, сколько прошло времени, пока разворачивающееся действие не получило новое продолжение.   
Оторопевший Лесаль, по-прежнему сжимавший лапками кружку и кусочек цуката, сжался на диванчике, пытаясь занять как можно меньше места. Ему казалось, что все разом сошли с ума. Кто-то опрокинул стол; Террорблейд выхватил у Стригвира его ручную секиру и принялся ей кромсать развешенные по стенам картины. Кробелус, беспрестанно повторяя что-то про лаву, подлетела под потолок и цеплялась за украшенную хрусталём серебряную люстру, к счастью, ныне не зажженную. Акаша попеременно то смеялась, то рыдала, раскачиваясь на своём стуле. Слитис вообще была непонятно где. Только Стригвир да Медуза остались сидеть на своих местах, хотя, судя по их взглядам, оба находились где-то за пределами обычных мыслей.  
Лесаль осторожно, бочком, сполз со своего диванчика, оставил чашку на диванчике и рванул на выход из обезумевшей гостиной.

На главной площади ему попался идущий от Разлома Каэл, за которым искусственные духи тащили каждый по охапке дров. Лесаль едва не налетел на инвокера, вынуждая того остановиться, и затараторил:  
— Акасша ссделяля... чшай... а там... надо кого-нибудь помочшь!  
Каэл небрежным жестом подозвал к себе духа, взял одно полено и молча вручил его Лесалю, после чего обошёл ботаника и направился своей дорогой. Лесаль послушно уставился на полено. Так и не поняв, как то предполагалось использовать, он торопливо оглянулся в поисках кого-нибудь ещё, кто сможет помочь с бедой. Внимание мутанта привлек неизменно открытый дверной проём трактира, и Лесаль быстро пополз туда.  
Нессадж уверенно загородил ему дорогу.   
— Там! — беспокойно шипел Лесаль, пытаясь заглянуть в помещение трактира. — Чшшай! Надо помочшь!  
— Иди отсюда, ядовитый.  
— Надо помочшь! Где Леорик?  
Нессадж покачал головой.  
— Само собой, где ещё искать короля проклятых, кроме как не в трактире.  
— Очшень надо!  
Нессадж крикнул в дверной проём, подзывая Кальдра.   
— Очшень надо помочшь! — взмолился Лесаль подлетевшему привидению.

Атропос заливался смехом; скрипучий, двоящийся голос элементаля разносился по площади. Лесаль свернулся кольцом на одной из плит, окружающих Разлом, и выглядел так жалко, будто был готов заплакать.  
— Я ссделяль...  
— Что ты «сделяль», цветочник? Ядовитые орхидеи?  
— Не ядовитые!!!  
— Не отравленные, всего лишь галлюциногенные, — утешил его Атропос, погладив нижней левой рукой по голове. — И в такой концентрации, в закрытом помещении. Жаль, вы меня не позвали!


	9. Бабочка

Из соображений предосторожности держась на некотором расстоянии, дематериализованный Лешрак следовал за то и дело телепортирующимся Террорблейдом, с трудом того нагоняя после каждого скачка. Он шёл за демоном ещё от лагеря — уже тогда Террорблейд вызвал у Лешрака большие подозрения. Тот ни с кем по дороге не заговаривал, нёс под мышкой какой-то мягкий свёрток и выглядел довольно напряжённо. Ни с кем не разговаривающий Террорблейд, по мнению Лешрака, было настолько же неестественным явлением, насколько со всем разговаривающий Лешрак. Обычно мародёр приседал на уши первой же цели, которая попадалась тому на пути. У Лешрака вообще имелось стойкое впечатление, что Террорблейд существует только для того, чтобы трепаться и ничего не делать. Это, разумеется, не обозначало того, что мародёр и вправду ничего не делал.  
Часть дороги Террорблейд проделал по лесу, явно не желая, чтобы его кто-нибудь заметил на тракте. Наконец выйдя к реке, демон тщательно оглянулся по сторонам, убедился, что никого поблизости нет, точно так же внимательно осмотрел чужой берег, телепортировался туда и уверенно шмыгнул во вражеский лес.   
Вышедший к реке следом за ним Лешрак раздражённо потоптался на месте, раздумывая, стоит ли лезть за Террорблейдом и дальше. В одиночку Лешрак чувствовал себя на вражеской территории довольно неуверенно. Решив, что лезть не стоит, Лешрак направился к утёсу, на котором у него была установлена обзорная линза.   
На обоих берегах не наблюдалось ни следа опасности. Почистив линзу как следует, Лешрак не без труда настроился на продолжавшего регулярно срезать телепортацией путь Террорблейда. Тот, не шибко скрываясь, уверенно и быстро продвигался куда-то вглубь леса, легко отыскивая едва заметные тропинки и удобные пересечения. Судя по всему, Террорблейд не впервые шёл этим путём.   
Лешрак бы понял, если бы мародёр шёл налегке, или, напротив, что-то из светлой зоны выносил — но вносить? Всё это определённо было очень подозрительно.

Террорблейд и сам чувствовал себя в светлом лесу не шибко уверенно — стоял день, к тому же, как донёс Стригвир, Магина рвал и метал, а перспектива столкнуться с монахом и без того грозила Террорблейду большими неприятностями. Он надеялся добраться до цели до того, как его засекут... ну или же что его засечёт тот, кому до Террорблейда дела нет. По какой-то вселенской несправедливости некоторые герои из вражеского стана терпели Стригвира, зато Террорблейда здесь не терпел никто. Ну, почти никто.   
«Началось», — подумал Террорблейд, заслышав шум двигателя, грохот и методическое металлическое лязгание. Сомнений не было, звуки выдавали одного из расы кинов, но вот кого именно? Он прислушался тщательнее. Это определённо был шагательный аппарат, а таковой имелся только в распоряжении местного психа.  
Первой его мыслью было телепортироваться дальше, однако следующая мысль удержала от этого и невольно заставила концы губ растянуться в усмешке. В конце концов, телепортироваться он всегда успеет. По крайней мере Террорблейд надеялся, что успеет.  
Попытаться претворить идею в жизнь стоило. Террорблейд на слух приблизительно определил траекторию движения машины и поспешил, желая её опередить.   
Это действительно был Риззрак, причём вид у того оказался такой, что мародёр захотел убраться прочь немедленно, отбросив свой спонтанный план. Решив всё же попробовать, демон остановился на тропинке и сделал максимально приветливый вид, будто находился во вражеском лесу абсолютно естественным образом.   
— Риззрак! Какими судьбами?  
— Они хотят меня убить!!! — заорал тот, бешено озираясь по сторонам. Взгляд кина метался, не останавливаясь ни на одном объекте; Террорблейд не был уверен, что тот видит вообще хоть что-нибудь.   
Машина приближалась, размеренно и методично хрустя ветвями под железными ногами аппарата. Террорблейд сжал свой телепортационный кинжал, готовясь активировать его в любой момент.  
— Давай я за ними пригляжу, чтобы они тебя не обидели.   
Машина остановилась как вкопанная — буквально в метре от него. Террорблейд неотрывно смотрел на руку Риззрака, порывисто щёлкающего защитным колпачком кнопки включения пил.  
— А они тебя послушают? — нервно осведомился тот. — Ты нам вроде как враг.  
— Какой я враг, я разве на тебя нападаю? Конечно, послушают, — заверил его Террорблейд. — Ты куда идёшь?  
— За черникой, — хмуро ответил Риззрак, убрал руки с рычагов (Террорблейд невольно выдохнул), наклонился за чем-то и продемонстрировал мародёру корзинку. — Рилай послала меня за черникой. Хочет сделать десерт.  
У Террорблейда, который опасался, что Риззрак направляется в отличную от его цели назначения сторону, отлегло от сердца.  
— Пойдём вместе, я тебя буду охранять. Зайдём по дороге за Аюштой и пойдём за черникой.  
— А зачем Аюшта?  
— А... она покажет, какая черника слаще, — нашёлся Террорблейд.  
Риззрак с явным облегчением покивал:  
— Только ты иди первым, чтобы я смотрел на тебя, а не на них.  
Идти перед оснащённой циркулярными пилами лесорубной машиной Террорблейду совершенно не хотелось, но выбора у него не было. Он знал, что вне боевых действий Риззрак представлял из себя опасность только в случае нервных приступов. Если с тем разговаривать спокойным тоном и не затрагивать больных тем, наивный Риззрак был исключительно мирным.   
Они быстро направились по тропинке, и, убедившись, что под воображаемой защитой Риззрак мало-мальски успокоился, Террорблейд вскоре расслабился, радуясь своей придумке. Теперь его никто из ополченцев Оплота не мог тронуть — отбирать у Риззрака псевдоохранника грозило намного большими неприятностями, нежели выдворять из леса в общем-то не планировавшего никаких деструктивных действий демона.

Как они и договаривались, Аюшта ожидала Террорблейда на знакомой тому полянке. Окружённая бабочками нимфа лежала у подножия полуразрушенной статуи, воздвигнутой тут невесть в какие времена и невесть кем, и плела венок.   
При виде Террорблейда Аюшта засияла, поднялась и открыла было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но мародёр её перебил:  
— Я пообещал Риззраку, что прослежу, чтобы деревья вели себя смирно, — торопливо заговорил он, не желая, чтобы кин начал что-то подозревать.  
— А! Конечно, — легко согласилась нимфа. — Конечно, они будут смирно себя вести.   
— Они повсюду, — дрожал Риззрак, напряжённо озираясь по сторонам.  
— Ему надо собирать чернику, пойдём вместе, чтобы деревья точно не стали его обижать.   
— Пойдём, — широко улыбнулась Аюшта. Она сгребла с полянки нарванные цветы и, удерживая недоплетённый венок на сгибе руки, подошла к ним игривым шагом и уцепилась за свободную руку Террорблейда. Телепортационный кинжал был заткнут за пояс так, чтобы Террорблейду было удобно его выхватить, но теперь для того, чтобы достать кинжал, надо было сначала освободить руку из мягкой ладони Аюшты.   
— Фурион чернику вылечил, — мелодично обратилась она к Риззраку, следующему за ними. — Сладенькая теперь.   
Риззрак что-то пробурчал в ответ. Аюшта плотнее прижалась к руке Террорблейда.  
— Как мило с твоей стороны лес поддержать. Я всем говорю, что ты хороший, а они не верят!  
Террорблейд тоже что-то пробурчал в ответ — его смущала близость нимфы.

Риззрак не хотел расставаться со своей «охраной» ровно в той же степени, в которой со своей «охраной» не хотел расставаться и Террорблейд. Как ни крути, перспектива взбесить Риззрака охладила бы горячие головы куда как более эффективно, нежели перспектива расстроить Аюшту.   
Отправив кина с корзинкой на заросший черникой склон и пообещав как следует следить как за лесом, так и за его машиной, Террорблейд с Аюштой расположились на опушке.   
Мародёру изрядно докучали бабочки, которые вечно окружали Аюшту — точнее, не сами бабочки, а тот факт, что те периодически пытались садиться на его материальную оболочку. Время от времени он их стряхивал, тщательно удерживаясь от того, чтобы не передавить всех этих летучих червей. Стряхивать и то приходилось исключительно аккуратно, хотя даже это вызывало у нимфы осуждение — ей хотелось, чтобы все вокруг существовали в гармонии. Какая уж тут гармония.  
Аюшта, улёгшись на траве, доплетала венок. Убедившись, что она не видит, Террорблейд щелчком сбил бабочку со своего плеча и наконец вытащил из-под локтя свёрток, который нёс всё это время. Он развернул его, стараясь не порвать когтями лёгкую струящуюся ткань с нежным растительным узором. Аюшта оторвалась от своего дела, взглянула в сторону демона.   
— У вас такое ткут? — Террорблейд протянул ей обеими руками мягко обвисающую ткань.   
— Наверное, нет! — жизнерадостно ответила Аюшта, положив венок на траву и принимая подарок. Она поднялась, развернула ткань, набросила её попеременно на плечи и на бёдра, затем завязала на бёдрах вычурным узлом и покрутилась, пытаясь разглядеть себя со всех сторон. — Мне идёт?  
— Очень, — честно ответил демон.   
— И тебя тоже украсим, — Аюшта наклонилась, подняла венок и ловко связала концы.   
— Не надо, — защищался Террорблейд, но противостоять Аюште долго не мог и был вынужден покорно наклонить голову, позволяя надеть на себя цветочный венок.

Когда он наконец вернулся на родной недоброжелательный берег, его сходу встретил Лешрак. Лешрак рыл землю копытом и выглядел так, будто был готов оторвать Террорблейду голову.  
— Что? — спросил Террорблейд.  
— Ты чего к ней клеишься? — прошипел тот.   
— Я клеюсь?! — поразился демон. — Она мне просто друг. Не с вами же мне дружить, вы тут все психи. На, — он сунул Лешраку сплетённый из травы узелок, при этом сильно тыкнув того в грудь. Лешрак на автомате взял узелок.   
Террорблейд с глухим телепортации хлопком исчез. Лешрак перевёл взгляд на узелок, аккуратно развернул закрывающий его широкий лист. Внутри была спелая черника.


	10. Ворона

Свен угрюмо тащил в дом новую охапку дров — похоже было на то, что Рилай опять умудрилась потушить очаг. С ней это случалось частенько. Имевшиеся в доме дрова уже успели закончиться, но в дровянике оставался ещё достаточный запас.  
Риззрак, которого прогнали из кухни за очередную попытку пристроиться к миске с кремом, сидел у веранды на лавочке и болтал не достающими до земли ногами. Лесорубная машина находилась здесь же, недалеко от дома — стояла между дорогой и ведущей за дом тропинкой.  
Свен тяжело протопал по ступенькам, по веранде и скрылся в дверном проёме, из которого тянуло ароматом готовящейся выпечки. Риззрака обещали в благодарность за помощь с черникой угостить десертом — Рилай вообще его частенько угощала, потому что Риззрак постоянно мотался по её поручениям туда-сюда. По большому счёту потому он и мотался, что его угощали.  
По дороге шёл Раста, из-за своего облачения похожий на большую ворону. За пояс шамана были заткнуты ритуальные жезлы: судя по всему, тот проводил в лесу какой-то обряд и теперь возвращался в свою халупу на городской площади. В такт шагам мерно колыхались чёрные перья.  
— Будет дождь? — спросил Риззрак, когда Раста подошёл достаточно близко, чтобы расслышать обращённые к нему слова.   
Раста свернул с дороги к дому Рилай, остановился рядом с Риззраком, почесал затылок и уставился на небо.  
— Может и будет. Но туч вроде нет... Спроси лучше у Нерифа. Что вы тут такое вкусное готовите?  
— Кажется, корзиночки с черничным кремом и взбитыми сливками.  
— Это она Свена таким кормит? — захохотал Раста.  
Услышав своё имя, из дома выглянул Свен:  
— Чего?  
— Угостите меня? — спросил Раста. — Я вам хороших духов призову.  
— Угостим, лишь бы ты ничего тут не делал, — буркнул Свен и ушёл обратно.  
Раста готовно уселся на лавочку рядом с Риззраком. Кин продолжал молча болтать ногами, размышляя на тему установки в машину экспериментального двигателя Буша. Раста пробовал с ним заговорить, но Риззрак только отмахивался.   
Через некоторое время шаману надоело сидеть просто так. Тот выхватил из-за пояса жезл — и прежде, чем Риззрак успел его остановить, рядом со скамейкой красовались полупрозрачные, призрачные существа, напоминающие нечто среднее между коброй и птичьим скелетом. Эту автономную магическую поддержку Риззрак знал и давно уже хотел спросить одну вещь:   
— Почему они бестелесные?  
— Потому что воображаемые, — весело ответил Раста, радуясь возможности поговорить.  
— Тогда почему я их вижу?  
— Потому что ты их воображаешь, очевидно же.  
Возражения Риззрак сходу не нашёл и крепко задумался.  
— Как я могу воображать то, что сделал ты?  
Раста махнул рукой.  
— Это вообще проще простого.   
— Но они же кусаются, — упорствовал Риззрак, — они не воображаемые.  
— Эээ, вот бывает, ты ещё не знаешь, что у человека на уме, а уже сам за него всё додумал и обиделся. Воображение — оно знаешь как кусается.  
— Слишком сложно, — отрезал Риззрак, на всякий случай отодвигаясь от Расты. Тот понял, что разговор не клеится, и сник, но быстро оживился снова:  
— Хочешь, фейерверк покажу?  
— Не хочу.   
— А хочешь, превращу первого, кто пройдёт по этой дороге, в курицу?  
— Хочу.  
Они уселись ровнее и стали ждать.  
Ждать пришлось недолго. По дороге вразвалочку шёл Мэнджикс, закинув на плечо свой неизменный бочонок и помахивая зажатым в другой руке боевым цепом. Оскалившийся было в улыбке Раста повторно сник.  
— Не превращу, — сказал он негромко, чтобы его услышал только Риззрак. — Себе дороже.  
Не обращая на них внимания, Мэнджикс прошёл по дороге мимо дома Рилай и наконец скрылся из виду за густыми кустами сирени. Раста и Риззрак вздохнули.  
— А вот если так превратить кого-то в курицу, убить и разделать? — предположил вслух Риззрак. Шаман помотал головой.  
— Это временная иллюзия, а не полноценная трансформация. Вот превратишь ты так Вро... — он осёкся, — Джаракала в курицу, разрубишь, а тут и действие иллюзии закончится. Представь, что он будет чувствовать, когда очнётся!  
— Ему будет полезно.  
— Тоже так думаю.  
— Давай превратим Джаракала в курицу? — предложил Риззрак. Раста помотал головой.  
— Он меня убьёт. А так он убьёт кого-нибудь из врагов.   
— Да, лучше пусть убивает врагов.  
Они снова замолчали, но Раста долго сидеть на одном месте молча и без дела не мог. Риззрак искоса наблюдал за тем, как приговаривающий что-то себе под нос Раста совершает плавные пассы руками, после чего, словно зажав в одном кулаке верёвку, прикасается к кулаку пальцами другой и резким широким движением и вправду вытягивает из пустого кулака светящуюся эфирную нить.   
«Вытащив» таким образом приличное количество нити, кольцами мягко ложившейся на землю, Раста принялся её скручивать, пока наконец не превратил в подобие верёвки. Верёвка, в свою очередь, получила скользящую петлю. Раста удовлетворённо проверил ход петли, поискал взглядом по сторонам и, найдя подходящую жертву, принялся пытаться накинуть верёвку на оснащённый крюковым захватом манипулятор лесорубной машины.   
Риззрак напрягся, но уровень материализации эфирной верёвки явно контролировался самим Растой, в результате чего уцепившаяся за манипулятор верёвка легко сползала на землю прямо сквозь металл, чтобы быть смотанной шаманом и брошенной повторно.  
— А это лассо я тоже воображаю? — спросил Риззрак.   
Раста не отвлекался от процесса:  
— Нет, его воображаю уже я. У меня знаешь какое воображение хорошее. За двоих придумывать могу. Поди меня перевоображай!  
Все эти тонкие материи были для Риззрака чересчур сложны. Он снова отвернулся и продолжил мысленно сопоставлять плюсы и минусы установки экспериментального двигателя. Главный минус, который довольно сильно смущал лесоруба, заключался в том, что двигатель ещё не был откалиброван и мог банально взорваться. Однако Буш уверял, что мощности хватит не на один, а на целых два выносных циркулярных диска. Идея иметь два диска Риззрака очень и очень прельщала, к тому же в машине имелась система аварийного покидания.  
Его мысли прервала вышедшая на веранду Рилай, которая сняла испачканный в муке и тесте фартук и как следует его выхлопала.  
— Проголодались, бедняги? Идём чай пить. Раста, что ты там творишь?  
— Дурью маюсь, — сказал Раста, верёвка которого мгновенно исчезла, будто её никогда и не существовало.   
Рилай пропустила в дом гостей и покачала головой:  
— Ну и разоделся ты. Натурально ворона.  
— Стараюсь! — жизнерадостно откликнулся Раста. — Свен, отгадай загадку: чем ворон похож на конторку? Я понял! Я всё понял! Я молчу. Я сажусь за стол и молчу.


	11. Труп

Набравший скорость Стригвир только каким-то чудом сумел затормозить. Он остановился рядом с изрубленными останками Леорика, грудой переломанных костей и элементов брони лежащего в пыльной густой грязи прямо посередине центрального тракта. Неподалёку лежал и принадлежащий тому солидный двуручный меч.  
— Ты чего тут валяешься?  
— Я труп, — печально сказал Леорик.  
— Ты и до этого им был. Ходить мешаешь. Передвинулся бы к обочине.  
— Пока не могу, сил не набрал.  
— Ну давай я тебя передвину?   
— Не смей меня трогать, жалкое животное! — вспылил из грязи тот. — Король валяется там, где захочет.  
Стригвир пожал плечами, нацелился на запах крови и помчался вновь.   
Оставшийся в одиночестве Леорик угрюмо рассматривал придорожные камни — обзор с места, где лежала половина его черепа, был неважнецкий. Помятый, разрубленный шлем, с которого набок съехала корона, валялся недалеко от головы.  
Заслышав характерное шлёпание босых ног, сопровождаемое мерным постукиванием обвешанного фетишами посоха, Леорику захотелось выразительно закатить отсутствующие глаза.  
— Ой, владыка, — коротко хихикнул Жарвакко, останавливаясь и упирая конец посоха в землю рядом с черепом. От удара мелкие капельки грязи попали на кость. — Не время лежать, война у нас.  
— Я в курсе, — сварливо произнёс Леорик.   
— Воскресить тебя? — предложил Жарвакко. — У меня всё для ритуала с собой.  
— Сам воскресну. Уйди отсюда. Пошёл, пошёл!  
— Как будет угодно владыке, — не то подобострастно, не то саркастически поклонился Жарвакко и двинулся своей обычной вихляющей походкой в сторону реки. Леорик принялся раздумывать, хотел ли шаман его обидеть.  
Напевая под нос нечто жизнеутверждающее, пролетел мимо Энигма со свитой из фантомов, затем вернулся к Леорику и внимательно рассмотрел плачевное состояние короля.  
— Заходи вечером, сделаю что-нибудь... во — сделаю острые рёбрышки. Тебе под водочку самое оно будет.  
Не дожидаясь ответа, Энигма удалился, продолжая напевать.   
Леорик принялся думать об острых рёбрышках. Ему было скучно лежать просто так.   
Прошёл к реке Демнок Ланник с целым выводком своих големов, пожелал Леорику скорейшего выздоровления. Сегодня все пути вели к реке.  
Приполз и остановился Лесаль, мусолящий банан и жмурившийся от удовольствия.  
— Акасша всшё есщё сслитсся?  
— У неё какая-то там особо редкая пудра рассыпалась, она сейчас на всё злится, — хмуро сказал Леорик. — Ты можешь вывести НЕ ядовитые цветы?  
— Не ядовитые!!! — возмутился Лесаль.  
— Ну не галлюциногенные, правильно, да?   
Лесаль почесал капюшон рогулькой хвоста.  
— Ну можшет и могу. Мне нужшна оранжшерея ещё одна тогда. Вели посстроить. Я буду там бананы выводить и новые цсветы.   
Ботаник ещё немного подумал, оглядывая останки убитого короля, потом отошёл за пределы видимости Леорика и принялся с чем-то возиться. Наконец раздались однозначно не принадлежащие самому Лесалю шипение и влажные хлюпающие звуки.   
— Оххраняй! — напутствовал Лесаль и удалился.   
Теперь Леорик слышал позади себя периодическое слабое шипение и непонятное чавкание. Судя по всему, Лесаль создал одну из своих токсичных змееподобных амальгам. Не то чтобы трупу требовалась охрана, но пусть будет. В конце концов, прогнать змею Леорик всё равно не мог.  
Из леса вышел Люцифер, на ходу вгрызаясь в отрубленную лапу адского медведя, и тоже остановился рядом с Леориком.  
— Энигма сказал, сделает вечером рёбрышки, — поделился король, — приходи.  
— Приду, пожалуй, — поразмыслив, согласился демон, перешёл тракт и скрылся в другой части леса.  
Ещё через некоторое время земля начала мелко подрагивать. Части костей и брони дребезжали, стукались друг об друга. Что-то тёрлось об кремнистую пыль и похрустывало.   
Дрожь постепенно набирала силу, превратившись в массивные толчки — уверенно впечатывая лапы в землю, по дороге шёл Врогрос.  
Леорик Врогроса не любил. Лидера Адской Орды вообще, как было известно Леорику, тут никто не любил. Слишком уж тот задавался.  
Поэтому Леорик мрачно и безнадёжно был вынужден смотреть, как туша демона приближается и останавливается совсем рядом, тяжело опуская лапу едва ли не у самого черепа короля.  
— Ооо, — заревел Врогрос, — я всегда знал, что ты лох.  
— От лоха слышу, — процедил Леорик.  
Врогрос затрясся, разражаясь обидным смехом, и ушёл дальше, в сторону доносящихся от реки криков, звона стали и самого разнообразного шума. Леорику было досадно, что все веселятся без него, но поделать он ничего не мог.  
Прилетел Кальдр, причём почему-то от реки. Привидение крепко удерживало за задние ноги блеющего и сопротивляющегося барашка, волоча того за собой по земле.  
— Ты представь, лечу по берегу и вижу — агнец! — восторженно поделился Кальдр. — Прямо в зоне боевых действий! Чудо, а? Энигма сказал, сегодня вип-ужин будем устраивать. А тут и ягнятина сама пришла, — он всё так же за ноги поднял грязного барашка, демонстрируя его Леорику, — смотри какой упитанный. Ещё и шапка получится.  
В следующее мгновение тело барашка налилось жёлто-рыжим светом, стало растягиваться, увеличиваться в размерах. Свет исчез с яркой вспышкой, заставив и Леорика, и Кальдра зажмуриться.  
— НЕНАВИЖУ, — заорал Лешрак, злобно лягая Кальдра, — НЕНАВИЖУ ВАС ВСЕХ.  
Он ускакал в лес, не прекращая выкрикивать оскорбления и не обратив внимание, что по пути отбросил копытом наруч и несколько костей Леорика. Кальдр озадаченно посмотрел Лешраку вслед.  
— Вот незадача. Эх, а ведь такая получилась бы шапка. Значит, всё-таки придётся лезть в Разлом...  
Продолжив сокрушаться, привидение уплыло по направлению к лагерю прежде, чем Леорик успел попросить того поправить его кости.  
С глухим хлопком невдалеке от него на тракт телепортировался Террорблейд, увидел Леорика и подошёл.  
— Кто это тебя так разобрал?  
— Да Свен взбесился. Слушай, кости вон там... ну где-то там, поправь их. Мне ещё пару минут полежать и встану.  
Террорблейд подгрёб отброшенные Лешраком кости поближе к Леорику и вернул туда же наруч.  
— Энигма фирменные рёбрышки вечером обещал, — сказал Леорик, — но я больше хочу, чтоб на ужин подали печёный хвост Врогроса.  
Террорблейд задумался.  
— Хорошая идея, мне нравится. Ты не в курсе, Магина здесь?  
— Был где-то. Осторожнее, там Раста.  
— Спасиб за предупреждение, — мародёр потёр подбородок. — Пойду попробую найти братца, вдруг получится его на генерала натравить. Эхехе.  
Террорблейд телепортировался вновь.   
Леорик опять остался один, хотя уже чувствовал, что накопившаяся энергия начинает концентрироваться внутри его бессмертного сознания и понемногу восстанавливать костяное тело. Слышалось слюнявое чавкание — судя по всему, растениевидная змея Лесаля жевала его сапог.  
Леорик ещё немного полежал и наконец поднялся, тщательно отряхиваясь и заново прилаживая броню. Кое-как выправив шлем, он надел шлем и корону, поднял меч и, поскрипывая повреждёнными креплениями, отправился обратно на войну.


	12. Червь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Мы живем активной и полноценной жизнью. Каждый вечер на koth_harvest».

Завершив протирать стаканы и расставив их на полке, Имир принялся протирать и без того чистую барную стойку. За стойкой сидел Ксин, потягивающий персиковую наливку и с отстранённым видом покрывающий лист бумаги неровными строками. Ксин подсчитывал на пальцах слоги, время от времени произнося отдельные строки вслух — послушать ритм.  
Рейджин давно уже заснул, так и сидя за столом. Его там и оставили, разве что посуду убрали, да ещё Ксин одолжил у спящего хозяина волшебный бочонок. Ближе к рассвету ушёл Мэнджикс, захотев пойти проветриться по утреннему холодку; Каолина сегодня в зале не было вовсе. Нерегулярные же посетители, за исключением Кункки, с наступлением ночи в таверне задерживались редко. Постояльцы отсутствовали — в Оплот давно уже никто извне не приезжал. Спонтанно получилось так, что таверна стала пристанищем целестиалов. Впрочем, никто против и не был, особенно сами целестиалы. Имир тоже ничего против не имел — балагур Рейджин хорошо задерживал и развлекал гостей.  
Ксин аккуратно зачеркнул недостаточно, по его мнению, удавшиеся строки, отхлебнул из кружки наливку и продолжил размышлять над лирикой. Вытерший стойку Имир жестом протянул Ксину две свечи в массивных подсвечниках, дождался, пока тот движением пальцев подожжёт фитили и вышёл из общего зала — отправился в погреб проверять припасы.  
Занимался рассвет. Ксин поднялся из-за стойки, прикрыл окно занавеской, чтобы солнце не разбудило Рейджина раньше времени. Тому было всё равно, в какое время суток беспокоить окружающих, а Ксину хотелось ещё немного побыть в тишине.  
Тишина, похоже, ему не светила, — с неодобрением подумал Ксин, заслышав доносящиеся с площади выкрики. Мэнджикс возвращался не один. Ксину было не интересно, кого тот умудрился найти в подобное время суток. Он подхватил бочонок, кружку, бумагу с пером и пошёл через кухню к чёрному входу, стараясь не разбудить по пути спящих прямо на полу крипов.   
Чернила в его пере тоже были бесконечные, как и наливка в бочонке Рейджина — артефакты создавали по одной технологии.

Мэнджикс ввалился в таверну, без особых усилий таща за собой беснующегося Джаракала.   
— Ты почему такой злой? Потому что трезвый. Имир! Эй, Имир!  
От шума вздрогнул Рейджин, но не проснулся, только пробубнил что-то неразборчивое. Имир вынырнул из-за двери в хозблок, пригляделся, усмехнулся. Мэнджикс грубо толкнул сопротивляющегося Джаракала в сторону стойки.   
— Ну садись, чего стоишь? Как чужой, честное слово.  
Джаракал гневно сплюнул, за что получил очередной, судя по уже налившимися чернотой ушибам, удар цепом.  
— И не плюйся, в приличном месте находишься.  
— Вот поэтому я троллей сюда и не пускаю, — заметил Имир, проходя на своё место.  
— Я гуляю, а этот вздумал мне дорогу перейти, — обратился к Имиру Мэнджикс. — Такой хороший рассвет, думаю, и такой хороший тролль занимается ерундой. Ну, как только я его цепом отходил, он хорошим и стал. Покладистым даже. Надо теперь его напоить, чтобы стал ещё лучше. Дай чего-нибудь бодренького. Скрасить, так сказать, наступающий день!  
— Бодренького, — кивнул Имир. — Ща.  
Он достал из внутренних отделов стойки четыре бутылки, быстро и на глаз отмерил содержимое каждой из них в большую ёмкость с крышкой, после чего небрежно встряхнул ёмкость и следом разлил жидкость по трём стаканам. В стакан, придвинутый к Джаракалу, Имир издевательски положил вишенку с зелёным черешком.  
— За хороший день! — провозгласил Мэнджикс, поднимая свой стакан. Он сильно придерживая Джаракала лапищей за плечо, чтобы тот не вздумал выкобениваться.  
Джаракал без желания взял свой стакан и чокнулся с ними, после чего поставил стакан обратно. Пить _это_ он не собирался — от жидкости разило так, что даже глаза слезились.  
— А ну пей, — сказал Мэнджикс, — иначе я ножку от стула отломаю и тебе в жопу запихну. Я тут погулять вышел, понимаешь ли... Гавкать он на меня ещё будет, щенок!  
— Пей, не бойся, — не менее издевательски подбодрил Имир, отхлёбывая из своего стакана, — видишь, не отравлено.  
Джаракал понимал, что силы были не равны, поэтому, проглотив оскорбления и решив отыграться потом на ком-нибудь более безобидном, неохотно потянулся к стакану.   
Он не то что сходу выпить содержимое не смог, он даже глоток сделал с трудом — создавалось впечатление, что жидкость заживо сжигала внутренности.  
— Пей, пей, — сказал Мэнджикс, чувствительно ткнув его навершием цепа в спину, — с утра выпил — весь день свободен.  
Джаракал выпил всего один глоток, но ощущение было такое, будто его вдобавок к уже нанесённым Мэнджиксом побоям огрели по голове молотом. Он попытался сказать, что вернётся с топорами и разнесёт всю эту таверну к чёртовой матери, но язык не слушался. Рассвет словно сворачивался обратно в ночь — перед глазами воеводы почернели и исчезли и стойка, и Имир, и ряд подготовленных к розливу бочек. Кто выключил свет? — глупо подумал Джаракал и потерял сознание.

Он пришёл в себя, лёжа на земле; кое-как приподнявшись, Джаракал увидел перед собой тыквы. Бахча. Последнее, что помнил Джаракал — что он пил адскую спиртягу Имира. Голова, как ни странно, не болела, зато изрядно болело тело. Предшествующие события понемногу восстанавливались в памяти: он наехал на Мэнджикса, и тот отходил его своим цепом. Джаракал пожалел о содеянном уже постфактум, когда понял, что бежать некуда. Топоры у него Мэнджикс сходу вышиб, а затем едва не вышиб и самому воеводе мозги.  
Джаракал попытался подняться, цепляясь за толстые тыквенные плетни и следом за тыкву. Отросшие, обломанные толстые ногти заскребли по восковой рыжей поверхности.  
Какого чёрта он делает на огороде, почему вокруг так шумно, где он хоть? Джаракал кое-как уселся на тыкву, потёр ладонью глаза и уставился на прилетевшую неизвестно откуда штуку, глухо шлёпнувшуюся у его ног. Штука выглядела как шипастый полосатый шар сине-серого цвета.  
Следующая штука шлёпнулась слева от него, скользнув по гладкому тыквенному боку. Джаракал, мозг которого провёл прямую параллель между подозрительными шипастыми штуками и печально ему известными минами троицы инженеров, соскочил с тыквы и бросился в сторону. Взрывная волна придала ему ускорения, пробив Джаракалом бахчевую оградку. Во все стороны плеснуло землёй и влажными ошмётками тыквы.   
Не медливший Джаракал поднялся, увидел рядом с бахчей здание и, не раздумывая, выбил плечом закрывающую проход дверь.  
Это оказался сарай, в котором хранились блоки спрессованного сена. Сарай соединялся узким проходом с другим зданием, но двинувшийся было по проходу Джаракал остановился, почуяв неладное. Внимание тролля привлёк странный посторонний звук.   
Он медленно повернул голову, натыкаясь взглядом на находящийся совсем рядом маленький синий огонёк, мелко дрожащий прямо на уровне его глаз. Джаракал перевёл взгляд выше.   
Выше, с лязганием поправив своё непонятное устройство с огоньком на конце, стояло неизвестное воеводе существо с огромными пустыми глазами и несуразным висячим носом. Существо стояло на блоке сена.  
— Мфф мфф! Хмфф!  
Джаракал схватил огонёк за раструб и сильным движением выхватил его из рук фигуры, свалив ту на пол. Раздался непонятный звук, будто что-то оторвалось; что-то зашипело, воздух наполнился резкой химической вонью. Не давая фигуре опомниться, Джаракал обрушил на неё несколько ударов всё ещё удерживаемым им довольно тяжёлым устройством, бросил его и ринулся из здания обратно на бахчу.  
Позади него, в здании, нарастал громкий шум пожара.  
— А ты ещё кто такой? — рявкнул голос с небес. Джаракал остановился, посмотрел наверх. На него падала очередная неизвестная фигура, на этот раз сжимавшая обычную кирку. Джаракал безошибочно выверил движение, схватил кирку за рабочую часть и отбросил в сторону вместе со сжимавшим её незнакомцем. Ему было нечем противостоять грубой силе в прямом поединке, но в отсутствии ловкости и точности Джаракала упрекнуть не мог никто и никогда.  
— Ах ты червь, — процедила быстрым рывком поднявшаяся с земли фигура, хватая кирку и повторно бросаясь на Джаракала. По виду фигура напоминала одного из пресловутых братьев-инженеров, Скви. Это был просто одетый мужчина в красной гимнастёрке, штанах-галифе, сапогах и держащемся на честном слове шлеме с болтающимися ремешками. Брони на том, кроме шлема, почему-то не было.  
— Червь?! — рявкнул Джаракал, перехватывая кирку и пинком направляя фигуру прямо на тыкву. Фигура ожидаемо влепилась ногой в тыкву, поскользнулась. — Ты берега попутал, чмо? Сам ты червь, и мамаша твоя!..  
Он хотел пробить этому местному Скви голову его же киркой, но под ноги Джаракалу с глухим хлопком подкатилась полукруглая серо-синяя капсула. Джаракал смотрел на неё буквально долю секунды, и затем с оглушительным хлопком всё залило невыносимо белым светом. «Добро пожаловать на базу Наварро», — словно через вату донеслось до Джаракала. — «Новобранец? Где твой силовой доспех?».

— Черви! Ууу! — Рейджин, кружащий над отключившимся Джаракалом, задвигал пальцами и напустил на себя пугающий вид. Кроме смеха, вид целестиала ничего не вызывал, Рейджина вообще было сложно воспринимать всерьёз.  
— Отвали от него, — сказал Мэнджикс. — Пусть этот хиляк проспится.  
Повторно наполняющий три стакана Имир добавил:  
— И пусть будет благодарен, что проснётся не с ножкой табуретки в заднице.  
Рейджин чокнулся попеременно со стаканами и со лбом Мэнджикса, после чего оглянулся:  
— Кстати, а где наш поэт? И где мой бочонок?  
— Пишет нетленку. Отстань от него, пусть пишет.  
— Но я хочу свою наливку! — канючил Рейджин.  
— Переживёшь, — отрезал Мэнджикс и протянул стакан за добавкой.


	13. Смерть

Самым счастливым существом в этом мире был, без сомнения, Атропос — по крайней мере, так считал он сам, потому что вся жизнь Атропоса состояла из сплошного удовольствия. Время от времени он, понятное дело, огребал пинков, иногда даже довольно серьёзных, но это элементаля не огорчало. Скрипя и фыркая, он летал по землям обоих враждующих сторон, щедро кропя всё вокруг своей чернильной кровью, вязкой кошмарной эссенцией. Когда у Атропоса было хорошее настроение, а настроение было у него хорошим почти всегда, ему было совершенно всё равно, кого выбирать своей целью. Поэтому в массовый бой его брали редко, а если и брали, то выставляли в качестве состоящего из единственного Атропоса авангарда. От этого была ещё одна польза: если элементаль с дикими криками ломил через всех союзников назад — следом за ним практически со стопроцентной вероятностью можно было ожидать Свена, и все успевали либо к встрече Свена подготовиться, либо удрать.  
Было ли у Атропоса какое-нибудь логово и если было, то где — никто не знал. Время от времени его заставали спящим в самых разных уголках лагеря и леса, даже у Жарвакко, и старались не будить — когда Атропос спит, он никому не надоедает. А Атропос надоедал.   
Были те, кому элементаль докучать не отваживался, но список этих счастливчиков был сравнительно небольшим. Разумеется, были и те, к кому он по причине лакомой реакции приставал чаще остальных.   
И если список первых возглавлял Энигма, то список вторых возглавлял Лешрак. 

Атропос проплыл сквозь заросли, повысил уровень материализации, деловито прошёлся под ёлками, скрипя себе под нос бессмысленный набор звуков и остановился рядом с лежащим на подстилке Лешраком.  
— Измученный, тебе не надоело накрываться мешком от фасоли?  
Ничего не ответивший Лешрак продолжил мрачно таращиться на ствол соседней ёлки.  
— Давай тебе достанем модное одеяльце, — предложил Атропос и на всякий случай тоже посмотрел на ствол, вдруг там было что-то интересное. — У Кробелус заберём, у неё есть лишнее, я видел, с кружавчиками. Тебе пойдут кружавчики.  
Лешрак ничего не отвечал, и Атропос пнул в его сторону шишку.   
— Отстань от меня, настроения нет, — сказал наконец тот.  
— А почему нет? — живо спросил Атропос.  
— У Арахны там что-то не ладится, она отказалась мне пауков выдавать фасоль заплёвывать.  
— Хм, — задумался Атропос, — да, беда, как же не заплёванную фасоль есть-то. Давай я её тебе заплюю? Я ещё лучше, чем пауки.  
Он подошёл к яме и сделал вид, что собирается поднять деревянный щит, но Лешрак никак не среагировал. Не среагировал тот и на то, что Атропос действительно поднял щит.   
В яме лежало два полных мешка фасоли и рядом, в отдельном грубо сколоченном деревянном ящике, великие лешрачьи ценности. Лешрак наконец-то сподобился сколотить для тех ящик.  
Атропос удручённо опустил щит и повторно пнул в Лешрака шишку. Тот шишку проигнорировал.   
— Я так и знал! Ты, измученный, к жизни не приспособлен. Меня не было бы, скис бы под своей рогожкой.  
На этой укоряющей ноте Атропос снова дематериализовался и поплыл через заросли в сторону логова Арахны.

Атропос паучьего семейства не боялся, равно как не боялись его и там. Арахна обустроила своё жилище в гроте, но уже в радиусе нескольких метров лес был плотно покрыт липкой прочной паутиной. Ходить по паутине возможным не представлялось, пролетать из-за плотного покрытия тоже было сложновато, поэтому сюда наведывались лишь те, кто не имели материальной оболочки, могли уходить на другой план или же обладали способностью беспрепятственного перемещения.   
Атропос проплыл сквозь намертво залепленный паутиной вход грота, стараясь не шуметь, и деловито окинул взглядом внутреннее пространство пещеры. По углам лепились кладки яиц, с потолка кое-где свисали заготовленные впрок жертвы. Паучата гоняли по полу иссушенный кусок трапезы, судя по всему, пытаясь затолкать тот в валявшийся там же шлем.   
Сама Арахна находилась на естественном пещерном возвышении и что-то пряла. Атропос направился к ней.  
— Хороши паучата, жизнерадостные!   
Арахна оторвалась от своего занятия, пощёлкала хелицерами.  
— Да, растут не по дням, а по часам. Скоро поведу на первую охоту.  
— Так скоро! — смахнул несуществующую слезу Атропос, — Я помню их вот такими маленькими, и уже на первую охоту... как время летит! А что прядёшь?  
— Скитскур просил шарфик, — Арахна подняла изделие, повернула его, чтобы Атропос рассмотрел. — Раз уж ты пришёл, тогда отнеси ему заодно жезл, тут валялся где-то... дети! Дети, где жезл для дяди Скитскура?  
Паучата метнулись толпой куда-то к стене и точно так же толпой принесли жезл.  
Атропос материализовался, взял у них жезл и дематериализовался обратно, поджимая приклеившиеся было лапы.  
— Лешрак сказал, у вас что-то не ладится.   
— Второй день спать уложить не могу! — пожаловалась Арахна, продолжая своё занятие. — Съели что-то не то, носятся, как заведённые.   
Паучата и впрямь носились как заведённые. Как успел понять наблюдающий за их игрой Атропос, паучата разделились на две команды и пытались загнать какую-то уже не поддающуюся опознанию высохшую часть бывшей еды в один из двух шлемов, служивших каждой из команд воротами.  
— А давай я им сказку расскажу? — предложил Атропос. — Скучную.   
— Хм, — Арахна завязала узел, перекусила хелицерами нить, — можно попробовать. Дети! Дети, кто хочет слушать сказку?  
Паучата бросили свой импровизированный мяч и метнулись толпой к возвышению Арахны, сбив по пути один из шлемов. Иным способом, кроме как все вместе, они и не передвигались.  
— О чём хотите сказку? — поинтересовался Атропос. В его сознании раздалось непонятное жужжание — полноценной телепатической трансляцией паучата ещё не владели.  
— Расскажи им сказку про смерть, — сказала Арахна, повторно принимаясь за своё прядение.   
Жужжание усилилось — похоже, идея паучатам понравилась.  
— Ну, значит, так, — широко оскалился Атропос, которому идея тоже понравилась. — В белом-белом поле на белой-белой дорожке в белом-белом домике жил белый-белый, э... Свен. И был у белого-белого Свена белый-белый меч.  
— Ужасно, — озвучила Арахна мнение паучат.   
— Тоже так думаю. И захотел Свен, э... пива. Не. Овсянки. А на овсянку рожь нужна. Ну или что там?.. Не важно, я всё равно не знаю. Сидел Свен на белой-белой скамейке и думал: как бы ему рожь собрать? Мечом несподручно, меч-то у него большой слишком и тупой, весь в Свена. Решил тогда пойти Свен к кузнецам, чтобы те сковали ему серп. И пошёл. Идёт он по белой-белой дорожке, а навстречу ему... кто?  
— Люцифер? — с помощью Арахны предположили паучата.  
— Неа. Навстречу ему оракул. И говорит Свен оракулу: нет ли у тебя серпа? Нет, говорит оракул, серпов я не держу. Но у меня есть волшебный порошок. С волшебным порошком жизнь становится лучше. Принимать три раза в сутки до, после и вместо еды. Отсыпал он Свену волшебного порошка в карман и пошёл своим путём, а Свен пошёл в кузницу. Идёт он дальше по белой-белой дорожке, вокруг белый-белый лес, и из леса выходит на дорожку... кто?  
— Леорик?  
— Неа. Выходит Эзрайт. И говорит Свен Эзрайту: нет ли у тебя серпа? Нет, говорит котик, серпов не держу, я не козёл, травой не питаюсь. Ну дай хоть что-нибудь, говорит Свен. Дал котик ему рыбную голову, прошёл мимо Свена и отправился по своим делам. А Свен положил рыбную голову в другой карман, чтобы та в порошке не перемазалась, и пошёл в кузницу. Идёт он дальше по белой-белой дорожке, уже шум кузницы виден и дым горна слышен.  
— Белый-белый? — спросили паучата.  
— А как же. Ну так вот, идёт, почти уже вышел на опушку, где кузница располагалась, как на него из придорожных кустов... кто?  
— Лесаль?  
Атропос коротко задумался:  
— В принципе, Лесаль тоже подходит, но нет, из придорожных кустов на него белый-белый Фурион в белом-белом плаще. Это ты, говорит, хочешь невинную рожь скосить себе на пожрание? Стыда нет у тебя, совести и интеллекта, даром что воин. Осерчал тут Свен и говорит: если ты не заткнёшься к ебени матери...  
— Тут же дети, — укоризненно сказала Арахна. Атропос отмахнулся:  
— Это не я виноват, это белые-белые так разговаривают. Так вот, говорит Свен Фуриону: если ты не заткнёшься, я тебе рыбную голову в пасть воткну и заставлю сожрать. И рыбную голову из кармана достал, он и вонючая она. Фурион напугался и телепортировался прочь. А Свен к кузнице пошёл, кузница-то совсем близко уже. Пришёл, а там... кто?  
Его сознание заполонило интенсивное разрозненное жужжание. Судя по всему, паучата не сошлись в едином мнении.  
— Энигма, — наконец озвучила Арахна, и затем добавила уже от себя: — Они Энигму любят, он им постоянно гостинцы передаёт.  
— Неа, — снова оскалился в ухмылке Атропос, — пришёл Свен в белую-белую кузницу, а там Юрнеро и Ксин, белые-белые, мудаки мудаками. Они отрезали Свену голову, кинули её в горн и выплавили на ней чёрный меч. А у Свена в кармане был волшебный порошок оракула, Свен ожил, убил Ксина и Юрнеро, забрал чёрный меч, стал чёрным-чёрным призраком и пришёл к нам жить. Конец.   
— Скучная сказка, — сказала Арахна.   
— Я же обещал.  
Паучата снова что-то зажужжали.  
— Они спрашивают, он мирный?  
— А как же. Эй, кто первый заснёт, с тем подружится чёрный-чёрный умерший Свен.  
Паучата толпой ломанулись в угол, где у них была постельная паутина.  
— Хорошо-то как, — Арахна повторно завязала и перекусила нить и снова полюбовалась результатом.  
— Пошли их завтра к Лешраку, пусть ему фасоль обработают. Он там едва не плачет, бедолага, — Атропос захихикал.  
— Ладно, пошлю... — протянула Арахна, принимаясь за следующий этап вязки шарфика. — Лешраку с тобой повезло, ты хороший друг.  
Атропос полностью с ней согласился и выплыл из грота, ухахатываясь.   
Теперь следовало отдать жезл Скитскуру и зайти к Кробелус за одеяльцем.


	14. Свеча

На окне трактира горела свеча. 

Под безумной луной было мало святых и мало святого, но один закон оставался незыблемым: два раза в год, в солнцестояние, все боевые действия прекращались. Того, кто в бескровный день убьёт другого, карали в ходе особого ритуала свои же, воскрешая тем самым убитого. Некоторые законы нарушать было нельзя никому. Не было осад, не было преследований. Таверна целестиалов и безымянный трактир Энигмы в знак суточного перемирия выставляли на подоконники особые свечи. Только в этот день врата Оплота и лагеря открывались для тех, кто в иное время были врагами.  
И потому везде творился Ад.

— Мудак!  
— Сам мудак!  
Нессадж наблюдал за парочкой, готовясь вмешаться в любой момент. В дни солнцестояния у него было больше работы, чем, пожалуй, во все остальные дни вместе взятые. И никто не доставлял ему больше проблем, чем _эти_.   
«Эти» явно подумывали насчёт того, чтобы разбить друг другу об голову кружки. Нессадж шваркнул концами закованных в латную перчатку пальцев по своей броне, привлекая внимание. Привлёк. Магина и Террорблейд посмотрели с ненавистью сначала на него, потом друг на друга, потом всё-таки выпили пиво и поставили кружки обратно на стол.   
— Ты — предатель и мудак, — повторил Магина. — Спорить будешь?  
Нессадж слышал это и в прошлое солнцестояние, и в позапрошлое. Некоторые вещи не менялись.  
— Не ядовитые! — привлёк его внимание шипящий голос Лесаля. — Очшень хорошшие!  
Ботаник протягивал махровые розово-красные розы Рилай и Лиралее, не замечая, что девушки стараются держаться от него подальше. Девушки не знали, что за обличием змееподобного ядовитого мутанта скрывается заботливая и ранимая душа. Нессадж гулко усмехнулся под шлемом.  
Суетящиеся фантомы разносили по набитому битком залу закуски, жаркое, выпивку. Нессадж стоял у входа, зорко следя за порядком. Его иллюзии расположились по периметру зала, обеспечивая полный контроль.  
У барной стойки было не менее оживлённо, но там внимания Нессаджа не требовалось — там находился Энигма. Энигма, целестиалы и Имир умудрялись галдеть на добрую половину зала, не переставая при этом выпивать и закусывать.  
Магнус безуспешно пытался подкатить к Луне и Миране.   
Свен, Рилай, Юрнеро и Лиралея сидели за одним длинным столом с Акашей, Леориком и Люцифером. Разговор у тех не клеился. Прилетевшая Кробелус немного смягчила обстановку, принеся домашний тыквенный пирог. Призрак и Рилай быстро разговорились на тему выпечки.   
Свен и Юрнеро мрачно посматривали в сторону Магнуса, который получил поворот и от Луны, и от Мираны и принялся теперь обхаживать всех оставшихся дам в округе, включая их собственных подруг. Леорик мрачно посматривал в сторону Акаши, явно нацелившейся на Свена. Люцифер делал вид, что его совершенно не интересует Рилай, при этом то и дело отвешивая деве неуклюжие комплименты. Рилай краснела и смущалась.   
Эзрайт, Рубик, Нериф и Стригвир оккупировали расположенный в углу стол, притащили себе гору всякой всячины и принялись играть в карты. Стригвир с громогласным смехом рассказывал про свой кошмар, в котором он работал в трактире на выпечке.  
Прилетевшего Атропоса Нессадж поспешно вытолкал из трактира прочь. На пороге сидел огорчённый Нейкс — его тоже не впустили.   
На улице делились опытом Падж и Риззрак, из предосторожности не покидавший своей машины. В итоге те сошлись на том, что не важно, по суставу ли идёт разрез, если разрез сделан с должной силой.  
Слитис и Сларк уединились за дальним столиком и пили шампанское.  
Магина и Террорблейд в очередной раз вознамерились подраться. Нессадж подошёл к ним поближе, молча посмотрел каждому в глаза, вернулся обратно подпирать стену.  
Энигма и Мэнджикс, громко подбадриваемые Рейджином, пили на брудершафт.  
Пришли Баланар и Демнок Ланник, столковавшиеся через некоторое время с Растой и Нортромом. Вскоре к тем подсели Дарктеррор и Медуза. Нессаджу пришлось неоднократно просить всю эту компанию обсуждать технику проклятий менее шумно.  
За пределами трактира орал и бушевал Врогрос — генерала тоже не пустили внутрь, потому что якобы был слишком большим. На самом деле Энигма отдал данный приказ, потому что Врогрос всех только раздражал.   
Не впустили и Вестника, который незадолго до дня солнцестояния умудрился разозлить фундаменталей. Они вместе с Врогросом и Нейксом бесцеремонно вклинились в разговор Паджа с Риззраком, желая хоть как-то себя развлечь. Вскоре к ним присоединился Дёрдж, который, как резонно боялся Энигма, распугает всех гостей.   
К стойке прилетел выдохшийся Кальдр, попросивший Энигму заменить его на кухне. Рейджин тут же принялся совать привидению кубок с персиковой наливкой.   
Свен прикладывал слишком много усилий для того, чтобы избавиться от назойливой Акаши, и не замечал вовсю увивающегося за Рилай Люцифера. Леорик в конце концов покинул стол и подсел за барную стойку, где потребовал водки и огурцов.   
Магина на пальцах объяснял Террорблейду, почему тот мудак.  
Атропос попробовал прорваться в зал через кухню, но был пойман иллюзиями Нессаджа и безжалостно выдворен.  
Во дворике трактира вовсю разгоралась дискуссия на тему, как и кого убивать.

Рассвет приятно холодил Нессаджа через броню. Рыцарь медленно и бесшумно, несмотря на свои полные латы, обследовал зал. Большинство гостей уже телепортировались по своим домам — свитки телепортации Энигма в дни солнцестояния раздавал бесплатно. За угловым столом дружно посапывала всё та же светлая компания Стригвира. Их следовало разбудить и отправить в Оплот раньше, чем перемирие закончится.   
Нессадж зашёл на кухню, нацедил хаша, взял пучок зелени, на обратном пути прихватил с барной стойки бочонок спящего Рейджина и несколько кружек.   
Разбуженная компания принялась с новыми силами разговаривать, смеяться и шумно отхлёбывать горячий заправленный хаш.  
Магина и Террорблейд просидели всю ночь без сна. Нессаджу пришлось уделить этой парочке немало внимания.  
— Мудак, — процедил Магина, поднимаясь наконец из-за стола.  
— Сам, — угрюмо ответил Террорблейд.  
Магина подошёл к угловому столу, отобрал у Нерифа кружку и основательно приложился к хашу, после чего точно так же основательно приложился прямо к бочонку, подняв его двумя руками. Вернув бочонок обратно на стол, монах телепортировался.  
Мэнджикс, Имир и Энигма о чём-то разговаривали. Удивительным образом до сих пор не проснувшийся Рейджин по-прежнему спал, облокотясь на стойку и положив голову на руки. Каолин и Ксин вышли через кухню на задворки.   
— Время, — бухнул Нессадж.  
— Время, — подтвердил Энигма. — Рейджин, подъём! Ребята, забирайте ваших. Наступает новый день.  
Интересно, сколько из них доживёт до следующего перемирия? — подумал Нессадж, наблюдая, как адепты светлой стороны разворачивают свитки и телепортируются из здания трактира прочь.  
— Следующее отмечаем у нас, — сказал Мэнджикс.   
Убедившись, что все телепортировались, и на всякий случай выглянув на улицу на предмет Каолина и Ксина, Мэнджикс коротко хохотнул, потёр брюхо, налил напоследок себе водки, закусил огурцами Леорика и телепортировался сам.  
Начинался новый день.


	15. Демон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Я до сих пор не могу решить, какая парочка мне больше нравится — Дум/Рилай или Свен/Рилай.

— Удивительно. И тебя ещё ни разу не поймали?  
— Неа.   
— Везёт, — позавидовал Люцифер. — Ну ты шустрый, ты удрать в любом случае можешь легко. А мне торопиться лень.  
— А ты... ботинки надень, — посоветовал Террорблейд. — Для скорости.  
Он посмотрел на копыта Люцифера. Демон тоже посмотрел на свои копыта.  
— Как же мне с ней встретиться? — тоскливо повторил Люцифер, продолжая ковырять концом пылающего меча землю.   
Террорблейд сел на каменный выступ и снова принялся размышлять. Люцифер резко повернул голову, шумно втянул воздух и деловито направился куда-то сквозь ближайшие кусты, проделывая путь тяжёлыми взмахами меча.   
Вскоре из-за кустов донеслись истошные вопли, влажные звуки разрубаемых тканей и хруст. Люцифер вернулся, топая и шумя, и принялся жевать свежеотрубленную ногу лесного кентавра.  
— Мне в основном везёт, что не попадаюсь никому из местных фанатиков, — сказал Террорблейд, — энт-то местный точно в курсе, что я с Аюштой встречаюсь, да Фурион ещё. А тебя они первыми Эзалору заложат, ты ж им пожар там устроишь.  
— Я ифключительно мивный, — невразумительно заверил набивший полную пасть мяса Люцифер. — Может тогда пригласить её на нейтральную территорию? К Рошану в вулкан, например. Я его убью.  
— И подаришь Рилай его сердце?  
— Зачем сердце? Я ей вырезку зажарю.  
— А ты про Свена не забыл часом? — напомнил Террорблейд. — Он Рилай в лес без сопровождения не отпускает. У них же проходной двор, а не лес.  
— Свена я тоже убью, — отмахнулся Люцифер.  
— А ну как не ты его, а он тебя?   
Такой вариант Люциферу не нравился, но его всё же приходилось учитывать. Свен был чересчур опасным бойцом, чтобы с ним не считаться.  
— К тому же эта Рилай не из наших, она может на тебя рассердиться, если ты её друзей убивать будешь, — здраво рассудил Террорблейд. — Нет, со Свеном лучше вам не драться.  
Люцифера осенила идея:  
— А он же вроде Акаше понравился?  
— Понятия не имею, — мрачно ответил мародёр, — я был занят.  
— Надо Акашу к нему подослать. Пожалуй, да. Пойду с ней поговорю.   
Держа в одной руке меч, в другой уже изрядно обгрызенную кентаврью ногу, Люцифер направился в сторону лагеря. 

Акаша ожидаемо оказалась около Разлома — как всегда, они с Кробелус и Слитис торчали на площади, пересказывая друг другу новости и обсуждая приобретения. Гулко цокая копытами по каменному мощению и скрежеща по камням остриём опущенного меча, Люцифер подошёл к женской компании. Те скривили носы.  
— Опять ты жрёшь всякую гадость.  
— Почему гадость? — удивился Люцифер и протянул им остаток ноги. — Очень полезно, увеличивает защиту от магии.  
— Пфе.  
— Ну и ладно, — Люцифер оторвал клыками очередную ленту мышечных волокон. — Сфушай, Акаша...  
— Прожуй, потом говори, — возмутилась Кробелус. Люцифер послушно принялся жевать побыстрее.   
— Так вот. Можешь Свена помучить? Надо, чтобы он не мешал мне с Рилай.  
Женщины дружно протянули умилённое «о-о-о» и загалдели.  
— Ты нашёл себе подружку! — всплеснула руками Акаша. — Люця, милый, я уж думала, никогда не дождусь.  
— Решил позвать её на свидание? А куда? — поинтересовалась Кробелус.  
— Думаю, на нейтральную зону, к Рошану. Ну, точнее, Рошана я убью.   
— Что-то мне кажется, что Рилай не понравится рядом с трупом Рошана находиться, — засомневалась Кробелус, — она ж из светлых, они странные.  
Доля правды в её словах была. Теперь Люцифер тоже засомневался.  
— Но больше же негде, — хрипло расстроился он, — на их берег меня не пустят, а на нашем её убьют.  
Все замолчали и принялись размышлять, время от времени предлагая варианты и следом точно так же их отметая.  
— Можно убить Рошана пораньше и... прибраться, — наконец высказала дельную мысль Слитис, — там, цветочки вырастить всякие. Они вроде их любят.  
— А потом приходит пылающий от страсти Люцифер и кидает Рилай прямо в костёр из цветочков, — иронично заметила Акаша, — Труп Рошана-то куда деть?  
— А чё там, предложить Энигме, пусть заберёт мясо в трактир. Падж и толпа фантомов быстро со всем справятся.  
Идею дружно одобрили.  
— Так как быть со Свеном? Убивать его мне нельзя, — Люцифер догрыз ногу, размахнулся и кинул кость с остатками мяса в сторону бараков крипов.  
— О, насчёт Свена не переживай, — протянула Акаша, довольно жмурясь.

Договорившись с Акашей, Люцифер отправился к оранжереям Лесаля, пытаясь через остеклённые корпусы разглядеть ботаника. Похоже было на то, что Лесаль внутри отсутствовал, если только того не заслоняли буйные растения первой оранжереи. Проверить это возможным не представлялось, входить внутрь Люцифер не собирался. Он на всякий случай постучал в стеклянные двери, немного подождал и отошёл. Нет, Лесаля в оранжереях не было. А где ещё можно было того искать, Люцифер не знал. Более-менее плотно ботаник общался только с Вайпером, но лезть в горы к Вайперу Люцифер тем более не хотел. Он пошёл обратно к Разлому, намереваясь уточнить на площади, не видел ли кто-нибудь Лесаля.  
Женской компании там уже не было — наверное, отправились к Энигме. Без сомнения, скоро о любовных поползновениях Люцифера будет знать добрая половина лагеря, однако ему до этого дела не было — разговор с докучающими у всех демонов был простой и практичный.  
Люцифер прошёлся по площади, но Лесаля никто из присутствующих не видел.   
Нехорошо.   
Немного подумав, он пошёл к западному выходу. Если Лесаля не было в лагере, значит, тот вполне мог находиться у Жарвакко — часть растений Лесаль выращивал и для шамана.   
Он не успел толком углубиться в лес, как наткнулся на Атропоса, который спал на куче больших валунов. Чернильная кровь густо залила камни, медленно стекая вниз и впитываясь в землю.  
— Эй ты! Эй! Ты, фиолетовый!  
Атропос не реагировал. Люцифер как следует постучал мечом по валуну, но на шум реакции не последовало. Тогда он активировал огненную ауру. Атропос заёрзал, повернулся, нехотя разлепил глаза.  
— Чото жарковато, — пожаловался тот, увидев Люцифера. — Э-эй, а ну прекрати гореть!   
Люцифер сделал вид, будто собирается тыкнуть того мечом. Атропос немедленно дематериализовался и поднялся над камнями, недовольно фыркая.  
— Что я тебе сделал? — принялся ныть элементаль. — Я спал.  
— Найди мне Лесаля.  
— Я тебе что, пень на побегушках? — возмутился тот. — Некролика проси.  
Атропос уплыл в лес, не переставая громогласно возмущаться. Люцифер утробно зарычал и продолжил свой путь.

У Жарвакко Лесаля тоже не оказалось. Вернувшись в лагерь, Люцифер сходу наткнулся на Рейзора, заряжавшего призмы охранной башни.   
— О, роковой, — дружелюбно протянул тот, оторвавшись от своего занятия. — Это правда, ты решил заниматься любовью, а не войной?  
— Неправда, — нахмурился Люцифер. — Я буду заниматься всем по очереди. Ты Лесаля не видел?  
— Видел, его твой комитет поддержки уже нашёл, они и без тебя составят букет. Иди лучше на площадь, там Врогрос буянит.  
— А чего сам не пойдёшь?  
— А он меня оттуда уже послал, я его в ноль сдрейнил, — Рейзор хихикнул и снова занялся призмой.   
Люцифер неторопливо направился на площадь, на подходе к которой уже был слышен раскатистый рёв Врогроса. Генерал осыпал кого-то невразумительными оскорблениями.  
На гранитной плите сидел Стригвир с пакетом печенья. Люцифер подошёл к гончей, заглянул в протянутый пакет, выудил оттуда печеньку и принялся её грызть.  
— Чего он?  
— Ему на хвост наступили, — сказал Стригвир.


	16. Проклятие

Аюшта редко покидала лес, равно как и Слитис редко покидала свою заводь. Время от времени они пересекались, обмениваясь последними новостями, и расходились вновь. Но сегодня нимфа и сирена добрый час торчали у реки — одна на берегу, другая в воде.  
— Ну я не знаю, я не уверена, — печалилась Аюшта, рассматривая переданный для Рилай шикарный букет, — мне кажется, она Свена любит.  
— Свен — бревно бесчувственное, — настаивала Слитис, — ему Рилай только в качестве бесплатной кухарки нужна. Ты бы слышала, как Люцифер нежно о ней говорит!  
— Люцифер ваш тоже бревно, — хмурилась Аюшта, — вечно голодное.  
— Я тебя умоляю, ему-то готовить не требуется вовсе, он сам себе печка.  
— Резонно, — вздохнула Аюшта. — Но всё равно, гарантировать им несколько часов покоя сложно. Ты же знаешь закон подлости.  
— Если вы с Фурионом постережёте, гарантировать можно. Террорблейд и Стригвир согласились отвлечь ваших. Без кровопролития, разумеется, — поспешно добавила Слитис, видя нахмурившуюся Аюшту, — просто отвлечь.  
— А ваши если нападут?  
— С нашей стороны тоже прикроем, там Лесаль и Кробелус будут. Ну и я со Сларком.  
— Ну ладно, — сказала Аюшта после недолгого раздумья. — Я спрошу, когда она будет свободна. Передам с Фурионом.   
— Славно, — просияла Слитис и нырнула в воду.

— Когда я буду свободна? — переспросила Рилай, наливая воду в вазу и бережно опуская букет. — Да у меня покамест дел нет, если только жутики не нападут или Имиру не потребуется замораживать продукты.  
— Насколько я знаю, атаки не планируется, — Аюшта потопталась на ковре, взъерошивая копытом густой ворс, — я вообще удивлена, судя по словам Террорблейда, там довольно многие поддерживают Люцифера. Они не такие плохие, как принято считать.  
— Да, Люцифер точно неплохой, — порозовела Рилай. — Но Свен...  
— Слитис сказала, что Акаша ей сказала, что Свен с неё глаз не сводил.  
— Значит, вряд ли у него будет право упрекать меня в желании встретиться с Люцифером, — пожала плечами Рилай. — В конце концов, он до сих пор не сделал мне предложения.

Аюшта вышла из Оплота в противоречивом настроении. Она попросила лес позвать Фуриона и передала Фуриону предназначенные для Слитис слова Рилай. Тот был в курсе и их разговора со Слитис, и планируемой встречи, и не скрывал собственного недовольства. Хранитель терпел присутствие Стригвира и Террорблейда, поскольку те не обижали его лес, но даже одно упоминание огненного изгнанника вызывало у него ярость.  
— Он не собирается приходить в твой лес, — упрекнула его Аюшта, — он проявляет уважение к нам, прояви уважение и ты.  
— Боком нам всем вся эта твоя доброта выйдет, — огрызнулся Фурион и телепортировался.   
Доброта никогда не выходит боком, — думала Аюшта, скача по лесу в сторону капища. Без разницы, вырубают лес под дома, под поля или выжигают в ходе войны — слабым всегда приходится страдать. Если бы все были добрее и жили в гармонии, страдать бы не пришлось никому. Если бы только здесь не было войны!  
Неизменно кружившиеся вокруг нимфы бабочки наверняка бы с ней согласились.   
Чувствуя странный подъём духа, Аюшта сосредоточилась на своей мысли. Она хотела, чтобы мир вокруг неё был безмятежен и радостен. Чтобы не было ни страданий, не убийств. Пусть все радуются!  
Сорвав попавшийся под руку цветок и украсив им причёску, Аюшта резко изменила своё направление и уверенно направилась в сторону центрального брода через реку. Какое-то внутреннее чувство подсказывало ей, что нужно идти именно туда. 

На чужом берегу виднелась фигура в массивном белом плаще. Нарвавшая по дороге цветов Аюшта бодро пересекла реку по броду и остановилась рядом с руководящим процессом посадки саженца Каэлом. Часть крипов споро копала ямку, ещё часть принесла от реки воды в вёдрах.  
— Мило с твоей стороны, — обрадовалась Аюшта, подходя поближе и протягивая Каэлу часть цветов. Тот едва удостоил её взглядом. Нимфа повторно попробовала с ним заговорить, но инвокер молча материализовал сферы акцентов. Совершенно не желая испытывать судьбу, Аюшта отошла от него и поскакала вдоль берега. Несмотря на то, что она находилась на враждебном берегу, Аюшта по непонятной причине испытывала уверенность в собственной безопасности. Кроме того, здесь была река, а значит, был Морфлинг.   
Поверх неё на утёсе раздался шум. Аюшта взглянула в ту сторону, но не увидела ничего и двинулась было дальше по берегу. Её быстро нагнал изрядно взволнованный Лешрак.   
— Ты что здесь делаешь?   
— Я принесла вам мир, — улыбнулась Аюшта. — Хотя бы временный.   
— Мир? Какой ещё мир...   
Лешрак хотел подойти ближе, но вместо этого неожиданно для себя совершил прыжок вперёд. Он остановился, застриг ушами, качнулся в сторону и вновь неожиданно прыгнул.  
Растерянно оглянувшись по сторонам, Лешрак попятился, снова запрыгал, с ужасом взглянул на Аюшту и большими прыжками помчался в лес.  
Улыбнувшись ему вслед, Аюшта продолжила свой путь.

Лешрак прыжками нёсся по лесу, чувствуя, что вот-вот окончательно потеряет рассудок. Он влетел на капище, кое-как остановился, с трудом перевёл дух. Все попытки сделать нормальный шаг оборачивались прыжками, которые столь привлекали его в нимфе. Аюшта скакала легко и грациозно, но самому себе он такого никогда не желал.  
Убедившись, что действие явного проклятия всё ещё не спало, Лешрак, едва не плача, помчался к Жарвакко. Неужели Аюшта прокляла его? Да нет, такая чистая душа, как она, не была способна на подобную низость.  
С каждым шагом, точнее, прыжком, он всё больше впадал в панику, и когда наконец врезался во Врогроса, даже не сразу понял, что случилось.   
— Слепой козёл! — заревел Врогрос. — Куда прёшься, сдохнуть торопишься?   
— Пошёл нахуй! — завизжал Лешрак и отошёл, то есть отпрыгнул на шаг, не в силах решить, перепрыгнуть Врогроса или обойти.  
— Ишь ты, скачет, — осклабился демон и протянул в сторону Лешрака лапищу, — а ну поди сюда.  
Он шагнул вслед за Лешраком и неожиданно сделал скачок вперёд, с шумом опустившись на землю всей своей массивной тушей. Лешрак проскочил мимо него и понёсся дальше.   
Врогрос сделал ещё один шаг, точно так же превратившийся в скачок. Вне зависимости от того, в какую сторону он пытался ступить, все его движения становились прыжками. Земля тряслась; иссохшие деревья шумели ветвями.  
Генерал поскакал было в лагерь, затем, ощущая давным-давно забытый им ужас, повернул в другую сторону и поскакал вглубь леса, надеясь скрыть своё смехотворное состояние от чужих глаз.

Когда Лешрак прискакал к Жарвакко и ворвался в хижину, тот сидел перед котлом, всматриваясь в поднимающиеся от варящегося зелья испарения, и хихикал.  
— Сними с меня это! — взмолился Лешрак.   
Жарвакко не ответил. Всё внимание шамана привлекали дурно пахнущие испарения. 

— Будьте вы все прокляты, — ревел Врогрос, наваливаясь на деревья тушей и валя их собственным весом. — Найду и убью!  
Вместе с одним из деревьев на землю тяжело упал Вестник, принявшийся ошалело озираться по сторонам. Быстро сориентировавшись в произошедшем, Вестник оттолкнулся от земли и взлетел, поднимая пыль взмахами обсидиановых крыльев.  
— И тебя тоже убью! — пригрозил Врогрос, неуклюже отпрыгивая в сторону. Он всё ещё не мог справиться с новым способом передвижения и двигался довольно неловко.  
— Идиот, — разозлился Вестник, выискивая взглядом упавший скипетр. — Ты...  
Он осёкся и, судя по выражению морды, явно неожиданно сам для себя опустился на землю. Непонимающе взглянув на Врогроса, Вестник качнулся в сторону и прыгнул.

— Пара часов полной гарантии, — подтвердила Слитис. Она расправила декоративные трофейные знамёна, закреплённые на остатках сожжённых крыльев Люцифера. Лесаль протянул ему букет.   
— Не ядовитые!  
Люцифер придирчиво оглядел себя в зеркало и, дождавшись Акашу, вышел вместе с ней из своего замка.   
У подножия вулкана им встретился заливающийся скрипучим смехом Скитскур, совершенно несвойственным ткачу образом нёсшийся широкими пружинистыми прыжками.  
— Только не разговаривайте со мной! И ни с кем не разговаривайте по пути! Не проклятие, а умора!  
Люцифер, Акаша и Слитис непонимающе посмотрели ему вслед, но времени выяснять, что случилось с жуком, не было, тем более что и не было и причины не доверять словам Скитскура.   
— И не забудь сказать, что ей идёт её причёска! — продолжила напутствовать Люцифера Акаша.


	17. Кладбище

Кробелус сидела в заросшем, побитом временем дворе замка Леорика. Беспорядочно разросшиеся живые изгороди давным-давно потеряли форму; фонтан забился и зарос мхом. Каменные статуи выкрошились.  
Кробелус находила здесь покой. Она с медитативным, созерцательным умиротворением расположилась на поломанной скамейке. Призрачное тело скорее по старой памяти, нежели физически, воспринимало поверхность скамейки — Кробеллус привыкла к особенностям собственного состояния давным-давно и получала какое-то странное удовольствие от своей неживой формы.  
Во двор заглянула потерявшая подругу Акаша, подошла поближе, телепортируясь сквозь заросли, и уселась рядом.  
— Мне бы хотелось на кладбище, — сказала Кробелус, зная, что Акаша ожидает её слов, — на тихое, мрачное, покинутое кладбище. Скорбеть о невысказанном.   
— Кладбище, — задумалась Акаша. — Пожалуй, это можно устроить. А тебе точно хочется скорбеть?  
Кробелус тоже задумалась.  
— Ну может, и не точно. 

Предложение Акаши поддержали единогласно, и в условленное время Террорблейд, Слитис, Кробелус, Акаша и Леорик собрались на площади. Ротанджер и Дёрдж, к неудовольствию суккуба, запаздывали.   
Акаша и Кробелус были одеты в чёрные траурные одежды; Леорик тоже представлял собой зрелище полной скорби. Из-за широкой спины короля выглядывал скелет, тащивший корзинку с бутылкой водки, банкой огурцов, очередным пирогом Кробелус и рюмками.  
Чтобы не скучать в процессе ожидания, Акаша принялась надевать на Террорблейда широкий подрясник. Пришлось повозиться с крыльями, которые в итоге пришлось им вдвоём с Кробелус запихивать в соответствующие прорези на спине одеяния. Террорблейд деловито надел поверх подрясника свой обычный пояс и заткнул за пояс телепортационный кинжал, после чего осмотрел себя.  
— Кого я изображаю?  
— Попа-расстригу, — мелодично сказала Кробелус. — Ты будешь читать отпевание.  
— Ладушки, — согласился мародёр и принялся играть иллюзионными клинками. Играть ему пришлось недолго, потому что следом на него принялись надевать стихарь с также уже проделанными прорезями для крыльев.  
Наконец появились Ротанджер с прихрамывающим Дёрджем, и вся компания направилась из лагеря в лес.

Они углубились в лес до той самой голой полянки, располагавшейся неподалёку от южного капища. Дёрдж захромал в центр полянки, осмотрелся, после чего активировал комбинированное с Ротанджером магическое усилие.   
Полянку заволокло быстро густеющим туманом, сквозь который пробился шпиль быстро изменяющего вид могильника. Круглый каменный шпиль превратился в обелиск, и верхние слои тумана начали рассеиваться, обнажая небольшое кладбище с полуразрушенными коваными оградами, заросшими мхом могильными плитами и покосившимися крестами.   
— И что теперь? — спросил Террорблейд, скептически оглядывая надетый на нём, встопорщившийся из-за крыльев стихарь.  
— Теперь ты будешь отпевать, — сказала Акаша, — вот его.  
Суккуб указала на ближайшую могилу и ударила по руке Леорика, потянувшегося к скелету за водкой.   
Террорблейд принял из рук Кробелус массивный молитвослов, открыл на случайной странице и нараспев принялся читать.   
Сама Кробелус пролетела по небольшому кладбищу, в центре которого высился обелиск мужественно воздерживавшегося от нытья Дёрджа, покружилась у обелиска, прилетела к Террорблейду и уселась на низенькую скамеечку, установленную рядом с расположенной по соседству могилой.  
Распустившая свои длинные волосы Слитис, одетая в длинную белую рубашку, изображала русалку. Для пущего сходства Акаша перевила волосы сирены травой и выдала нарванных по пути чахлых цветов.  
Ротанджер, которого Леорик настоятельно попросил не портить дамам ночь, со скептицизмом наблюдал за Кробелус. Та слишком очевидно радовалась, чтобы её расстраивать. Поп взглянул на Леорика, поймал взгляд короля, кивнул в сторону скелета. Леорик откашлялся.  
— Помянем усопшего.  
Ротанджер и Дёрдж синхронно протянули руки к корзинке. Скелет достал рюмки, раздал страждущим и разлил водки. Террорблейд завистливо покосился в их сторону, но продолжил изображать отпевание.   
Акаша тоже покосилась, однако ничего не сказала. Картины никто не портил.   
Кробелус сидела на лавочке, уперев локти в колени, и вздыхала. Слитис положила ей на плечо цветок.   
— Помилован и возрождён будь! — завершил чтение Террорблейд. Ему протянули рюмку.   
— Прекрасно, — стёрла слезу Кробелус, — мы должны помянуть его.  
Скелет готовно протянул пирог. Леорик небрежно разломил пирог на части — для придания пущей ритуальности кустарному обряду Акаша настояла на том, что при изображаемом поминании не допускалось использование режущих предметов. Все взяли по куску и принялись сосредоточенно жевать.   
Слитис приняла у скелета рюмки, выдала их Акаше и Кробелус и разлила из плоской фляжки сливочный ликёр. Фляжку той явно подогнал Сларк, сходу догадалась Акаша.   
Леорик протянул к фляжке остаток своего куска пирога; Слитис понятливо полила его ликёром. Следом протянули свои куски и Дёрдж с Ротанджером.   
Далее Кробелус предложила петь грустные песни. Все послушно и безголосо затянули было песню, но их быстро остановила Слитис, запев сама.  
Песня Слитис, казалось, отзывалась в самом сердце. Исполнившиеся восторга воодушевлённые слушатели были готовы пойти в смертельный натиск, но натиск здесь возможен был только на бутылку водки. На водку напали с новой силой. Дамы напали на ликёр.  
— А мне? — разочарованно протянула Слитис, прерывая песню. 

— Очень хорошее кладбище, очень! — говорила Акаша, провожая Дёрджа и Ротанджера. — Кое-что надо подправить, правда. Вот например, что это за надпись на могильной плите: «Если ты нажмёшь сюда десять раз, то ничего не произойдёт»?


	18. Скелет

Террорблейд деловито шёл по улицам лагеря, выискивая взглядом кого-нибудь, с кем можно было бы поделиться шуточкой. Фактически ему просто-таки не терпелось поделиться шуточкой, уж больно та была хороша.   
В руке Террорблейд держал корзинку с плотно прикрытым крышкой содержимым.

На площади у Разлома никого не оказалось. Террорблейд уверенно направился в трактир.  
Никого не оказалось и в трактире, даже Нессадж ничем не занимался, сидел за барной стойкой и хлестал коньяк. Энигмы на его обычном посту почему-то не было.  
— Хочешь посмеяться? — спросил Террорблейд, усаживаясь на соседний стул и хватая стоящую перед Нессаджем бутылку коньяка. Он отпил из горла, вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони.   
— Ну давай.  
— Я от Аюшты. Она беспокоится за некоторых из наших, а то Свен в прошлый раз королю кости переломал — нехорошо.   
Террорблейд снял крышку с корзинки, демонстрируя две большие банки молока.  
— Попросила меня раздать нашим скелетам — для укрепления костей. А я что, я и вправду взял.  
Нессадж, отпивавший коньяк, глухо булькнул.  
— Они тебя убьют, — уверенно произнёс тот, опуская бокал обратно на стол.  
— Попытаются-то наверняка. Поэтому что б придумать такое, чтобы и поржать, и не сдохнуть при этом...  
Нессадж задумался.   
Наконец из кухни выплыл Энигма, сходу заметивший мародёра. Вернувшись обратно в кухню и захватив оттуда лимон, Энигма проплыл к своей стойке. Вскоре Террорблейду были выданы коньячный бокал и блюдце с нарезанным лимоном.  
— Хочешь посмеяться? — обратился к Энигме Террорблейд, беря дольку лимона.

Через несколько часов компания желающих посмеяться набралась достаточно солидная для того, чтобы отбить у жертв желание оскорбляться и лезть в драку. Не преминув изрядно потешиться над сомнительной дружбой Террорблейда, все принялись препираться, к которому из скелетов отправиться в первую очередь. В конце концов Рейзор предложил бросить игральную кость, но данное предложение вызвало только новый взрыв смеха.  
Вернувшиеся фантомы Энигмы доложили, где кого искать. Решив действовать по принципу ближайшей цели, компания покинула трактир и двинулась в сторону Разлома. Энигма оставил вместо себя за барной стойкой задумчивого Кальдра. Нессадж пошёл вместе с ними — трактир временно оставался без охраны, однако Кальдр у барной стойки отваживал желающих прибухнуть и подраться ничуть не хуже рыцаря. Привидение из рук вон плохо смешивало коктейли и ещё хуже поддерживало беседу, поэтому с ним в качестве бармена всем было откровенно скучно.

На площади Леорик нёс за Акашей сумки. Суккуб набрала в Разломе гору вещей, и, как подозревал король, добрая их половина ей вовсе не была нужна. Акаша являлась исключительно импульсивной особой.   
То, что навстречу им с Акашей уверенно двигалась умеренно разношёрстная компания, Леорика не озадачило, однако озадачило присутствие в ней Энигмы. Тот покидал свой трактир по исключительным случаям. Ни в Разломе, ни на площади сегодня ничего исключительного не было.  
Зато обрадовавшаяся возможности похвалиться обновками всей честной компании Акаша остановила Леорика и принялась рыться по сумкам. Леорик смотрел по сторонам со скукой, всем своим видом выражая желание бросить женские безделушки на брусчатку.  
— Люця, как твоя подружка? Я такие серёжки сегодня купила, закачаешься. Взяла на всякий случай три пары! Могу поделиться.  
— Люця, — ехидно повторил Нессадж. Люцифер тыкнул того в сабатон мечом. Нессадж пнулся в ответ; Энигма взглянул на обоих и те утихли.   
— Акаша, не обижайся, но у нас к Леорику мужской разговор, — сказал Террорблейд. Акаша театральным жестом прижала ко рту руки.   
— О! Молчу! Молчу! Мужской разговор — это серьёзно.   
Акаша отошла, прижимая к себе пакетик с серёжками. Никто даже не сомневался, что она примется подслушивать — более того, на это рассчитывали.  
— Леорик, всё действительно очень серьёзно, — произнёс Террорблейд.   
— Серьёзнее некуда, — вечно смеющимся голосом заверил Рейзор.  
— Видишь ли, Леорик, тут для вас передали гостинец, кости укрепляет, мол. Не побрезгуй уж.   
Террорблейд достал из корзинки банку и налил молока в подставленный Энигмой стакан.   
Если бы Леорик мог, он бы побагровел от гнева. Он на автомате принял стакан и теперь не мог решить, разбить его об площадь, об Террорблейда или же вылить тому на голову.   
— О тебе заботятся, а ты свинья неблагодарная, — упрекнул Рейзор. Стакан со звоном разбился об его шлем, и по эктоплазменной ткани ревенанта потекло молоко.  
— Светлячки от сердца оторвали! — воскликнул Люцифер.   
— Никакого уважения к чужой заботе, — вздохнул Вестник.   
— За здоровьем надо следить, — проскрипел Дёрдж.  
Террорблейд всегда прекрасно знал, когда отступать, и подал знак и сейчас. Компания шустро вымелась с площади, оставив взбешённого Леорика с горой сумок Акаши и самой Акашей, уткнувшейся лицом в ладони и умиравшей со смеха. 

Категорически необщительный Клинкз, как всегда, нашёлся рядом со своим нехитрым домиком в подножии горы. Лучник деловито вытачивал в подготавливаемых стрелах прорези для тетивы. Он заметил направляющуюся в сторону его жилья компанию уже давно, и при их приближении отложил заготовку и поднялся, беря в руки лук и накладывая нормальную стрелу на не натянутую пока тетиву.  
— Мы исключительно мирная делегация! — заверил Энигма. Клинкз чуть опустил лук, но стрелу не убрал.   
— Кто из вас горячее, парни? — спросил Рейзор Люцифера, кивнув в сторону скелета. Люцифер что-то пробурчал.  
Клинкз был недоволен вторжением:  
— Ну что ещё?   
— Тебе тут гостинец передали, — Террорблейд взглянул на Энигму, тот спохватился и протянул стакан. — Молоко, для костей полезно.   
— Молоко? — переспросил Клинкз. — Да ну вас нахуй.  
Он сел обратно на скамейку, отложил лук и повторно взял заготовку.  
— Очень полезное! — воскликнул Рейзор.  
— Светлячки плохого не посоветуют, — поддержал Люцифер.  
— Зачем тебе лук, если есть молоко? — расплылся в улыбке Вестник.  
— Пей, и станешь таким же, как я, — прохрипел Дёрдж.  
— Подите нахуй, — процедил Клинкз и прекратил обращать внимание на компанию. Те ещё немного попытались поострить, но всё было впустую — если Клинкз решил игнорировать раздражитель, он действительно попросту выключал существование такового из своего восприятия.  
Террорблейд поставил стакан молока на лавочку рядом со скелетом и компания покинула двор. 

Пагна облюбовал небольшую сеть пещер. Он постепенно облучил камень, и искажение начало медленно распространяться по горе. На это всем было плевать — помимо Пагны и Вайпера на горе жили демоны, которые были сами себе искажением. Одно накладывалось на другое, эффективно нейтрализуя воздействие и мешая искусственно воссозданным Нижним Пределам захватить территорию полностью.  
Компания взобралась на плато к пещерам Пагны, решив на обратном пути зайти к Люциферу. Одну банку молока они по пути уже умудрились выпить — всем было совершенно всё равно, что именно пить.  
Ведущий в пещеры широкий вход зловеще освещался жёлто-зелёным призрачным светом, идущим откуда-то из толщи породы. Ступать внутрь никто не хотел.  
— Здравствуйте, мы консультанты «Орифлейм», — крикнул Вестник, складывая грубые ладони рупором, — принесли посылку для вашего мальчика.  
Немного погодя из глубины пещер раздался шум, и наконец во входной части появился лениво шаркающий Пагна с жезлом в руке. Маленького, коротконогого скелетированного колдуна время от времени недооценивали, но недооценить того представлялось возможным только один раз. Пагна славился насколько своей вечной беспричинной злостью, настолько и колдовскими способностями.  
— Заходите, заходите, — бросил колдун, потирая руки, — я как раз думал, на ком бы опробовать новый способ распределения заряда. Вот ты, мародёр, подойдёшь. Заходи и встань вон туда.  
Заходить внутрь теперь никто не желал в ещё большей степени.  
— Ты почему злой такой? — произнёс Вестник. — Потому что у тебя кости хрупкие. Мало кальция ешь. Мы тебе молока принесли.  
Террорблейд протянул в сторону Пагны корзинку с оставшимся в банке молоком.  
— Иди, иди сюда, — поманил его колдун.   
— Неа, — усмехнулся Террорблейд. — Ты ж меня убить попытаешься.   
— Почему «попытаюсь»? — удивился Пагна.  
Дело зашло в тупик; впрочем, никто и не ожидал, что колдун станет поддерживать беседу, это было не в его характере. Террорблейд достал из корзинки банку с остатками молока и поставил её рядом со входом в пещеру.  
— Ладно, мы пойдём. Не скучай тут. Это тебе на утро.  
В пещере что-то сверкнуло; под ногами компании быстро начал концентрироваться заряд, полыхающий изумрудными огнями. Вестник взмахнул обсидиановыми крыльями и взмыл вверх, а остальные шумно удрали с плато, оставляя зелёный взрыв позади, и направились к владениям Люцифера.

Пагна посмотрел на банку молока, которую не задело взрывом, после краткого размышления оставил её на месте и пошёл обратно вглубь своих пещер. Там наверняка должна была найтись ненужная посудина, которую можно будет предложить Вайперу в качестве блюдечка. Возможности позлить Вайпера колдун никогда не упускал.


	19. Зомби

Нессадж стоял на своём посту у входа в трактир и лениво препирался с Дёрджем, который делал вид, что хочет зайти внутрь.  
— Ну пусти.  
— Не пущу.  
— Пусти, я насчёт работы, я готовить умею.  
— Ты не принят.   
— А я могу дрова наколоть.  
— Не требуется.  
— Скучно.   
— Скучно... — подтвердил Нессадж и оглядел улицу на предмет кого-нибудь, кто оживил бы обстановку. Никого интересного поблизости не наблюдалось, только Врогрос шумно топал со стороны площади. Демон тащил какой-то объёмный свёрток — видимо, поживился в Разломе.  
Дёрдж подождал, пока Врогрос поравняется со входом в трактир, и заковылял за ним.  
— А что у тебя там?  
— Отвали, — рявкнул Врогрос.  
— Ну покажи.  
— Пошёл отсюда!  
Врогрос сильно отпихнул Дёрджа, едва того не свалив.   
— Маленького все обидеть норовят, — деланно заныл Дёрдж, плетясь следом за генералом. Тот повторно толкнул его, уже не рукой, а тушей. — Почему ты такой сердитый?  
— Аааа! — заревел Врогрос, останавливаясь и разворачиваясь к нему. — Тебя давно пополам не разрывали, зомбя вонючая, отвали от меня!  
— А вот сейчас обидно было, — продолжил ныть Дёрдж. Воспользовавшись тем, что тот отстал, Врогрос попробовал было двинуться дальше, но его шаги непроизвольно замедлялись. Позади демона с хлюпанием и рёвом трансформировался Дёрдж.

Нессадж нырнул в трактир и быстро вернулся обратно с кружкой пива. Вслед за ним выплыл и Энигма, тоже с кружкой, и сунул рыцарю горсть сухариков. 

Обхватив Врогроса и наваливаясь на того всем своим весом, голем елозил по броне и шкуре демона вываливающимися внутренностями. Врогрос ревел, вертелся и пытался отцепить от себя Дёрджа, но из-за удерживаемого свёртка не мог приложить полных усилий.   
На шум из часовни выскочил Ротанджер.  
— Вы мешаете!  
— Сними его с меня, — орал Врогрос, безрезультатно отталкивая голема. Голем издавал горловые гудящие звуки, шевелил пусто свисающим языком.   
— Дёрдж, миленький, пойдём, — Ротанджер подошёл, споткнувшись об хвост неудачно двинувшегося Врогроса, и схватил голема за выступающую рёберную кость. — Пойдём пить чай.   
Дёрдж чуть ослабил хватку, явно задумавшись, и Врогрос вырвался на свободу. Неистово затопав, демон принялся реветь с новой силой, не зная, куда направиться — на гору, отнести свёрток, или к реке, смывать дурно пахнущую слизь.  
— Чай я, пожалуй, хочу, — сообщил принявший своё обычное состояние Дёрдж и поплёлся за Ротанджером в часовню. 

— Интересно, что у него там, — произнёс Нессадж.  
— Врогрос странный тип, — пожал плечами Энигма. — Там может быть что угодно, от банки варенья до ядерной боеголовки.  
— Что такое ядерная боеголовка?  
— Это... бах, — развёл руками Энигма, изображая взрыв.  
Оставшись в одиночестве, Врогрос активировал свой телепорт и исчез в сполохах жёлто-зелёного огня. Поняв, что зрелище закончилось, Энигма вернулся внутрь трактира. Рыцарь остался стоять у входа, с прежней скукой оглядывая пустую улицу.

Напившись чаю, Дёрдж покинул гостеприимного Ротанджера и снова отправился доставать Нессаджа. Тот не имел ничего против.  
— Ну пусти.  
— Не пущу.  
— Я хочу сидра.  
Нессадж отлепился от двери, лениво зашёл в трактир и вскоре вернулся с кружкой сидра, сделав вид, что собирается щёлкнуть по носу заглядывающего в дверной проём Дёрджа.   
— На.  
Дёрдж принялся шумно хлебать сидр.  
— Кислый, — заныл он.  
— Ты не говорил, что тебе нужен был сладкий.   
— Хочу сладкий.  
— Сладкого нет.  
— Пусти, я на кухне помогу. Я умею делать пудинг.  
— Не пущу. Иди Ротанджеру пудинг делай.  
— Он молится опять, я там засыпаю.  
— Ну так иди поспи.  
Дёрдж мотнул головой и продолжил хлебать сидр.

Наконец показался новый прохожий — по самой середине улицы шёл Каэл в своём неизменном белом плаще. Дёрдж отдал кружку Нессаджу, подождал инвокера и похромал за Каэлом.  
— А ты куда идёшь?  
Каэл не ответил, однако сфер акцентов не материализовал.   
— Мне нравится твой плащ. Я тоже такой хочу, — попробовал подступиться с другой стороны тот.  
— Заслужить надо, — процедил Каэл.  
— Я заслужил! — принялся хныкать Дёрдж. — Я умер. Это считается?  
— Нет.  
— Я полезный. Хочешь, испеку тебе пудинг?  
Каэл не счёл нужным отвечать.   
— Я ещё и вышивать могу, — продолжал Дёрдж. — И дрова колоть. Хочешь, наколю тебе дров?  
Каэл задумался.  
— А то как же ты без дров, — повторил обнадёженный Дёрдж. — Дрова-то они ого-го полезные. Хочешь — костёр разводи, хочешь — во врагов кидай.  
— Заткнись.  
— Не заткнусь. Мне скучно. Давай я наколю тебе дров?  
— Хорошо, наколешь, только заткнись, — рявкнул Каэл.   
Обрадованный Дёрдж послушно заткнулся и поплёлся за инвокером, время от времени невнятно скрипя и бормоча что-то себе под нос.


	20. Гуль

Нейкс в лагере бывал нечасто, предпочитая жить в лесу на полном самообеспечении, но тут приполз по трактирным делам — и сразу двинулся на запах своего приятеля. Против одного Дёрджа Нессадж ничего не имел, однако Дёрджа вместе с Нейксом рыцарь выносить уже не мог. Он прогнал надоедливую парочку от входа в трактир, и те поплелись прочь, Дёрдж — стеная, Нейкс — рыча.  
— Скучно... — вздыхал Дёрдж. — Пойдём пить чай?  
— Пойдём убьём кого-нибудь.  
— Тоже можно, — согласился Дёрдж.  
Они прошли мимо часовни и направились было в сторону западного выхода из лагеря, когда Нейкс обнаружил, что его мёртвый друг изрядно отстал. Дёрдж вообще довольно редко ускорял свой ковыляющий шаг.  
— Надоел, ой надоел, — прошипел Нейкс, разевая пасть. Искажённая ротовая полость существа увеличивалась в объёме, быстро достигнув достаточных размеров для того, чтобы проглотить Дёрджа целиком.  
— Какой же ты слюнявый, — успел сказать тот прежде, чем Нейкс действительно его проглотил, ассимилируя чужую плоть с собственным телом, и бодро пополз на выход.  
У башни в очередной раз торчал Рейзор — проверял заряд призматического генератора.  
— Есть что-нибудь интересное? — спросил его Нейкс. Не отвлекаясь от своего дела, Рейзор указал пальцем в сторону леса. Впрочем, вариантов и без того было мало — в лагере ничего интересного не имелось, на гору к демонам Нейкс не лез, оставались только свой лес, чужой лес да река.  
Покинув территорию лагеря, Нейкс углубился в лес, решив беспорядочно блуждать до тех пор, пока не найдёт пресловутое что-нибудь интересное.  
Он прополз мимо Атропоса, вновь спящего на валунах, походя смахнул подвернувшихся кобольдов. Немного покружив по этой части леса и сочтя её исключительно скучной, Нейкс пополз было в сторону реки, как его внимание привлёк ритмично повторяющийся скрежещущий звук. Похоже было на то, что кто-то что-то затачивал.  
Это оказался Никс, сосредоточенно царапавший передней парой ног замшелую каменную плиту. Скарабей наполовину зарылся в землю, выставив на поверхность торакс и служившие ему манипуляторами передние ноги. Нейкс подполз поближе и принялся пытаться укусить ближайшую ногу Никса за голень.  
— Скучно...  
Никс убрал ноги, спрятав их под землю. Тот не мог использовать свою привычную телепатию — в голове Нейкса неизменно бурлил неистовый, бессмысленный водоворот обрывочных мыслей.  
— Где что-нибудь интересное? — спросил Нейкс и вновь принялся хватать клыками ногу, которую вытащил Никс, чтобы указать направление. — А там что?  
— Там, — отрезал Никс, спрятал ногу обратно и быстро зарылся под землю всем своим телом. Зашаталась и замшелая каменная плита — Никс утаскивал её за собой. Вскоре раздалось заглушённое толщей земли скрежетание.  
Нейкс заспешил в указанном жуком направлении.  
Ещё через некоторое время он выполз к наполовину повалившемуся массивному дереву, под корнями которого виднелась приличных размеров берлога. На полуповаленном стволе дерева лежал скрестивший передние лапы Вестник.  
— Кого б убить, — просипел Нейкс, подползая к дереву и принявшись сновать под ним туда-сюда. Поглядывавший на него без интереса Вестник наконец вынес вслух вердикт:  
— Идиот.  
Нейкс поднялся на задние лапы, с громким треском процарапал ствол железными когтями передних лап, оставляя на древесине глубокие разрезы.  
— Скучно.  
— И мне скучно, — вздохнул Вестник, немного подумал и оживился. — Слушай, а ты убивать собрался, да? Врогрос! Врогрос, Врогрос!  
Нейкс оглянулся.  
— Где?  
— Ща придёт, — утешил Вестник, — я пять процентов не пробросил пока. Врогрос, тащи сюда свой жирный хвост. Врогрос, ты идиот. Врогрос, долбоклюй. Врогрос, умывальников начальник и мочалок командир.  
Наконец рядом с деревом начала концентрироваться быстро увеличивающаяся жёлто-зелёная сияющая сфера. Рассеявшись, сфера оставляя вместо себя массивную фигуру Врогроса.  
— Ну что ещё? — сходу заорал генерал на Нейкса, хотя быстро осознал, что тот никак не мог быть виновником призыва. Гневно отмахнувшись от Нейкса, демон принялся агрессивно осматриваться по сторонам, наконец натыкаясь взглядом на Вестника. Заревевший Врогрос ухватил обеими руками ствол дерева и принялся пытаться его окончательно свалить.  
— Ты мочалок командир, — сообщил Вестник, перелетая повыше по стволу. Нейкс тем временем подполз к Врогросу и принялся грызть его бронированный хвост. Генерал заревел с новой силой, не зная, за кого из них браться первым делом, и попытался оттолкнуть уворачивающегося Нейкса задней ногой.  
— Он тебя сейчас живьём съест, — ехидно протянул Вестник, — начиная с хвоста.  
— Это я тебя сейчас живьём наизнанку выверну, — орал Врогрос, тряся ствол, — начиная с хвоста!  
Успевший было забыть о Дёрдже Нейкс оставил в покое хвост демона, разинул пасть, вызвал отторжение плоти и выплюнул умертвие. Тот поднялся на ноги, увидел Врогроса и потянулся к демону с распростёртыми руками — не то обняться, не то обтереть об генеральскую тушу налипшую на собственное тело густую смесь слюны, слизи и крови.  
Увидев Дёрджа, Врогрос завопил ещё громче. Отпихнуть стенающего Дёрджа генералу мешал вцепившийся в хвост Нейкс, спихнуть с хвоста Нейкса мешал явно пытавшийся об него вытереться Дёрдж. Врогрос всегда мог вытянуть из-за пояса топор и разобраться с обоими привычным путём, но убить Дёрджа возможности не существовало, а злить Нейкса вообще никто не рисковал, крыши у того не было совершенно. Кроме того, обиженный Дёрдж имел неприятную привычку трансформироваться в голема, разобраться с которым даже с использованием топора представляло собой довольно сложную задачу.  
Наблюдающий за разворачивающимся перед его глазами действием Вестник хохотал так, что трясся ствол дерева.

Положение Врогроса действительно было незавидным — подраться сразу с Дёрджем и Нейксом тот не мог, внешне безобидное поведение этой парочки никого не вводило в заблуждение. Понаслаждавшись некоторое время видом генерала, который не мог ни освободиться, ни телепортироваться самостоятельно, Вестник в конце концов сосредоточился, выслал импульс и телепортировал генерала в свой подпространственный астральный карман, не имевший ни входов, ни выходов.  
Потерявшие цель Дёрдж с Нейксом удручённо принялись оглядываться.  
— А вы идите на северную дорогу, — посоветовал им Вестник, — там недавно перевернулся грузовик с пряниками.  
Нейкс бодро пополз в указанном направлении, вскоре вернувшись за медленно перебирающимся через валежник и бурелом Дёрджем, повторно того проглотив и наконец скрывшись в лесу.  
Вестник вернул генерала обратно на материальный план. Тот тоже оглянулся и снова заревел, с ненавистью топая всеми своими ногами.  
— Я тебя спас, — протянул Вестник. — Что мне за это будет?  
— Убью сволочь, — ревел Врогрос.  
— Неблагодарный, — вздохнул Вестник. — Одно слово — демон.  
Врогрос отошёл от него, чтобы Вестник не попал в радиус действия, и активировал свой телепорт. Мыться, наверное, — подумал Вестник. Генералу сегодня упорно не везло.  
— Всё больше убеждаюсь, что Врогрос нам нужен больше в качестве развлечения, чем в качестве боевой силы, — произнёс Вестник. Каэл снял невидимость с себя и своих духов, уже успевших набрать по охапке хвороста, жестом указал тем на валежник. Духи послушно продолжили собирать дрова.  
— На чём мы остановились?  
— На технологии приготовления варенья из сосновых шишек, разумеется, — не растерялся Вестник. — Берёшь сосновые шишки, моешь как следует...  
— Скажи, в тебя давно метеорит прилетал?  
— А ты давно в моём астральном кармане был?  
Признав ничью, они быстро вернулись к теме своей предыдущей дискуссии, пока духи шустро расправлялись с выданной им задачей.  
Дёрдж и Найкс вскоре вышли на северную дорогу, но не нашли там ничего, и побрели убивать древних драконов.  
Врогрос тщательно отмывался в реке, ревя от гнева, пока наконец на его рёв не всплыла Слитис и не принялась помогать оттирать тушу генерала пучком травы.


	21. Призрак

— Клинкз, а Клинкз?  
Клинкз недовольно взглянул на Кробелус. Та протянула ему простыню.  
— Надень.  
— Вот ещё.  
Клинкз отвернулся от Кробелус и продолжил прилаживать оперение на стрелу. Кробелус подлетела к нему с другой стороны.   
— Ну надень.   
— Зачем?  
— Хочу посмотреть, будешь ли ты в простыне похож на страшное привидение.  
— Уйди отсюда, — сказал Клинкз и прекратил обращать внимание на Кробелус, полностью погрузившись в своё дело. Потормошив его ещё немного, Кробелус наконец улетела в лагерь.  
По пути она задержалась, чтобы надеть простыню на Атропоса. Тот охотно замотался в ткань, тут же испачкав её своей чернильной кровью. Кробелус огорчённо забрала простыню и, сделав крюк, полетела через площадь в трактир.  
На площади никого не было, рядом с трактиром тоже никого не было, поэтому Кробелус невозбранно отвлекла своей простынёй Нессаджа, вполне удовлетворившись результатом.  
— Вот ты похож на страшное привидение.  
— Польщён, — безучастно произнёс Нессадж.  
В трактире Кробелус попросила у Энигмы водки, продемонстрировав испачканную простыню. Энигма взял было бутылку, но подумал, поставил бутылку обратно и послал Кробелус на кухню, где Кальдр налил ей целую бадейку спирта. Тщательно выполоскав простынь и оттерев пятна, Кробелус вылетела через окно кухни.

Несмотря на все увещевания Ротанджера, надевать на чумного попа простыню Кробелус отказалась. Лесаль также остался без простыни. Кробелус полетела в южный лес, где наткнулась на разговаривающих, сидя рядом на поваленном древесном стволе, Террорблейда и Люцифера. Те при её приближении замолчали.  
— Как у вас дела? — спросила Кробелус, накидывая простыню на Террорблейда. Высокие рога демона придавали получившейся фигуре необычный вид.  
— Кробелус, что любят женщины? — задал встречный вопрос Люцифер. Пророчица задумалась, закружилась в воздухе, на автомате накидывая снятую с Террорблейда простынь себе на плечи на манер шали.  
— Женщины любят мрачные сырые кладбища, где так приятно сидеть и грустить о невысказанном.  
Её ответ Люцифера явно не удовлетворил.   
— А что любят светлые женщины?  
— Ну... светлые кладбища? — предположила Кробелус.   
Люцифер раздражённо выдохнул. На него тоже надели простыню — призраки из обоих демонов получались не лучшие, мешали рога и крылья.  
— Рилай ответила тебе взаимностью? — поинтересовалась Кробелус. Люцифер пробурчал что-то невнятное.  
— У них всё сложно, — ответил вместо того Террорблейд. — Свен бесится, Рилай тоже.  
— За любовь нужно бороться, — вздохнула Кробелус.  
— Я хотел его убить к ебени матери, но Рилай запретила, — буркнул Люцифер.

— А сам-то, сам-то! — бушевала Рилай, с раздражением ставя перед Свеном тарелку с жареной картошкой. — По кустам с этой шлюхой обжимается! Думаешь, я не в курсе? Эзалор мне всё рассказал!  
— Я не хотел! — оправдывался Свен. — Это всё она.  
— Ага, она! — злилась Рилай. — На верёвочке небось потянула, как телёнка. У тебя ни мозга, ни воли нет, ты себя контролировать не в состоянии, это всё она плохая. Ебёшься на стороне, так хоть имей совесть признать свою вину.   
— Ну это правда она.  
Рилай разбила об его голову пустую тарелку. Свен одной рукой схватился за голову, другой продолжил накалывать на вилку картошку и есть.  
— Женщина, ты невыносима. Дай мне соль.  
Рядом с ним на столешницу со стуком опустилась солонка. Раздражённая Рилай ходила по кухне взад-вперёд. На столе, прямо перед Свеном, стоял в хрустальной вазе роскошный букет нежно пахнущих роз.

Свен замолчал, потирая пальцами до сих пор побаливающий участок головы. Юрнеро промолчал, не зная, что тут можно сказать.  
— Ну... и чего она хочет? — спросил он наконец.  
— Определиться она хочет, — Свен вздохнул. — Я хотел с этим её мудаком встретиться один на один, но Рилай запретила.  
— Так она что, бросит тебя и уйдёт к нему? Ну, в их стан?  
— Я ей уйду, — мрачно сказал Свен. — «Люцифер то, Люцифер сё», слышать тошно. Ксин! Эй, Ксин!  
Целестиал вышел из внутреннего помещения кузницы, обтирая на ходу руки полотенцем.  
— Ксин, ты можешь поговорить с дамой в беде? — спросил Свен.  
— А что случилось?  
— Дама не может решить, любит она союзного доблестного рыцаря или вражеского поганого мудака.  
— Женское сердце полно загадок, — неопределённо сказал Ксин. — Только не ты ли вбил первый клин, когда поддался влиянию суккуба?  
— Так я ж просто поебаться, — буркнул Свен, — и обратно домой, всё. А она говорит, мол, нет у неё во мне уверенности. Какой нет уверенности, я среди наших первое место по убийствам занимаю.  
Ксин нахмурился, но ничего не сказал и ушёл обратно заниматься своим кузнечным делом. Свен посмотрел на Юрнеро в надежде получить какой-нибудь ответ хотя бы от того, однако джаггернаут лишь развёл руками.   
И только Нериф, сидевший на ступеньках лестницы кузницы и отпивавший из горла бутылки кальвадос, его обнадёжил:  
— Симпатия — это когда нравится внешность, влюблённость — когда нравится внешность и характер, а любовь — это когда нравятся даже недостатки.  
— И действительно, — согласился Юрнеро, — иди и поговори с ней как следует о собственных недостатках. 

Рилай нашлась в таверне — она, держа на согнутой руке приличную стопку простыней, бескомпромиссно надевала простыни на всех посетителей таверны. Имир уже щеголял в простыне, в которой проделал отверстия для глаз. Умирающий от смеха Рейджин залил всю свою простыню персиковой наливкой. Кункка также согласился на простыню. Каолин и Мэнджикс, оба в простынях с нарисованными чернильным карандашом глазками, сидели на входной лестнице, то и дело отпивая из различимо двигавшихся под материей кружек.  
Завидев Ксина, Юрнеро и Свена, Рилай уверенно направилась в их сторону, снимая с локтя простыни. Свен покорно нагнулся, позволяя надеть на себя простыню. Юрнеро, поколебавшись, нагнулся тоже. Ксин простыню не захотел:  
— Мешает писать, — объяснил он. Рилай понятливо не стала к тому приставать. Ей нравилось творчество Ксина.   
— О, Казанова пришёл, — обрадовался Рейджин появлению Свена. — Тебя Рилай ещё скалкой не съездила?  
— Тарелкой съездила, — ответил вместо Свена Юрнеро. — Сам когда женишься?  
— Никогда, — захохотал грозовой дух, — ещё мне проблем на свою голову не хватало.  
Рилай прошлась по таверне, выставляя на столы свечи.  
— Она хочет вечер призраков, — объяснил Свену и Юрнеро Имир. Ксин давно уже скрылся в хозяйственных помещениях — наверное, как и обычно, пошёл в одиночестве сидеть на крыльце кухни.  
— Я достаточно хороший призрак? — поправил свою простыню Свен.  
— Лучше, чем Люцифер, — ободрил его Имир.  
Свен обнял за пояс подошедшую к нему Рилай. Та облокотилась на его плечо.  
— Что положено делать призракам? — спросил Свен, поглаживая Рилай по бедру. Рилай шлёпнула его руку.  
— Призракам положено петь замогильные песни и мучиться.   
— Тут никто мучиться не желает, — сказал Юрнеро, из чувства солидарности всё ещё не снимавший простыню.  
— Значит, положено размышлять о несовершенстве бытия.  
Рилай отпила из поднесённого Имиром бокала глинтвейн.

Некоторые вещи не менялись. Рейджин заснул за своим столом; Юрнеро и Свен, пошатываясь, направились по ведущей к кузнице дороге. Они, как уже не раз бывало, заночуют в доме Рилай.   
Сама Рилай сидела рядом с Ксином на лавочке крыльца кухни.  
— Свен привычный и милый, но Люцифер так красиво ухаживает...  
— Ты не находишь, что твоя любовь весьма призрачна? — спросил Ксин.  
Рилай промолчала.   
Ксин красивым каллиграфическим почерком выводил на гладкой бумаге ровные строки, время от времени поднимая взгляд на ночное небо. Рилай сходила к Имиру, принесла им обоим горячего душистого глинтвейна, снова опустилась на лавку. Дева искала ответы на невысказанные вопросы, но ответов не было.   
Ксин пил глинтвейн и писал стихи. Свен и Юрнеро наверняка уснули на своём обычном диванчике её дома, с которого с утра сползут с похмельем и разбредутся в разных направлениях: один — к кузнице, другой — к Эзалору. Рилай даже не сомневалась, что сновидения Свена захватит суккуб.  
Она пусто болтала в своём бокале глинтвейн, раздумывала над собственным будущим и любовалась звёздами, время от времени заглядывая в блокнот Ксина и поражаясь лаконичности и точности его предложений.


	22. Ведьма

Лешрак переступил на месте, тряхнул ушами, мрачно уставился на Жарвакко. Хохочущий шаман всё никак не мог успокоиться.   
— Хорош ржать, — раздражённо прикрикнул наконец Лешрак. — Ты можешь сделать это или нет?  
— Могу, — выдавил Жарвакко сквозь смех, — подожди, сейчас всё скажу.  
Жарвакко захлестнула новая волна смеха. Лешрак, терпение которого находилось на пределе, вышел из шаманской хижины на иссохшую полянку с жертвенным камнем и принялся ждать за закрывавшей вход драной медвежьей шкурой. Выслушивать смех он не хотел, ему и без того было некомфортно.  
Наконец Жарвакко более-менее пришёл в себя, выглянул за входную шкуру и поманил Лешрака обратно в хижину, где принялся шуровать по сундукам и подвешенным пучкам сушащихся трав.  
— Я, конечно, в чужие дела не лезу, но херня вся эта твоя затея, поверь. Впрочем, мне без разницы. Только подобных компонентов я на постоянной основе не держу, сам понимаешь, чаще приходится лечить, — Жарвакко вытащил одну из глиняных бутылочек, откупорил, оценивающе понюхал содержимое, — и калечить. Слушай, что требуется. Как достанешь — сварю. Значит так, первым делом — семена сиренехвоста, горсть, не меньше...  
— Не запомню, — мрачно сказал Лешрак, — дай записать где-нибудь.

Навыками чтения и письма Жарвакко не владел, посему ни бумаги, ни писчих принадлежностей у того не водилось. Лешраку пришлось удовольствоваться куском бересты, на которой до этого сохли какие-то корневища, и угольком из-под котла. Вернувшись в своё логово, Лешрак переписал список нормальными чернилами на нормальную бумагу, сделав на всякий случай три копии — на случай, если первая и вторая потеряются.   
Список был не шибко внушительным, однако из него Лешрак знал только два наименования. Где найти остальные запрошенные Жарвакко ингредиенты, он не имел ни малейшего понятия. Насколько редкими те могли быть и сколько стоить, не имел понятия тоже.  
На всякий случай положив кору в ящик к великим ценностям, Лешрак аккуратно сложил переписанные списки, дематериализовался и шустро побежал по направлению к лагерю. 

В Разломе никакие из компонентов достать не удалось. Оставалась надежда на специалистов.

Лешрак всегда старался обходить ядовитого мутанта стороной, но необходимость разузнать насчёт ингредиентов была сильнее и предубеждения, и опасения отравиться. Он постучал по стеклу оранжереи, привлекая внимание поливавшего грядки Лесаля. Тот использовал свитки с простенькими заклинаниями вызова воды, удерживая их плевательными отростками. После того, как активированный свиток иссяк, ботаник выполз из оранжереи, при открытии двери невольно обдав стоящего у входа Лешрака влажным жарким воздухом и сладким цветочным запахом. Лешрак протянул ботанику бумагу, из предосторожности отступив от Лесаля подальше.  
— Что из этого и где тут можно найти? Ты ничего не продаёшь?  
— Этто... — Лесаль дочитал список и в задумчивости пошипел, — ивокрылки тут ессть, да, но не у насс, у ссветлячшков. Попросси Террорблейда, пуссть он попроссит свою нимфу, пуссть...  
— Дальше, — перебил того разозлившийся Лешрак. Огорчившийся грубостью Лесаль не захотел продолжать, отвернулся и открыл плевательным отростком дверь в свою оранжерею. Из стеклянного строения на Лешрака повторно пахнуло. — Ну подожди, слышишь, подожди, скажи, где остальное-то искать.  
Лесаль уполз обратно в оранжерею, прикрыв за собой дверь. Лешрак гневно зафыркал и двинулся в сторону трактира, сильно топоча копытами по дороге.

— Пепельная соль, порошок из корня... чего? — Энигма не мог разобрать почерка Лешрака. — Росянки?   
— Орянки, — сказал Лешрак, сверившись со списком.  
— Это тебе куда, в фасоль?   
— Куда надо, — огрызнулся Лешрак.  
Энигма подозвал Кальдра и они вдвоём с привидением уставились в список, тыкая пальцами в наименования и переговариваясь.  
— А действительно, если в плов добавить?  
— Я уже и забыл, что существует гривник. Я думал, он вымер давно.  
— Так вымер мутноводный, а этот серебряный.  
— Стоит попробовать.  
— Эй, — заволновался Лешрак, — так что там по моему списку?  
Энигма отмахнулся от него:  
— Уйди, не мешай. Гривник вместо половины объёма моркови-то, а?   
Кальдр закивал.  
— Надо распорядиться, чтобы доставили.  
Лешрак открыл было рот, чтобы повторно обратить на себя внимание, однако Энигма и Кальдр быстро уплыли в кухонное помещение, унося с собой копию списка. Лешрак пошёл следом, но фантомы вытолкали Лешрака из кухни прочь. Ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как раздражённо покинуть трактир. 

Где искать скарабея — Лешрак понятия не имел, зато имел понятие о наличии у Никса телепатии. Он бесцельно бродил по лесу, сосредоточившись на желании пообщаться с Никсом.  
В большой берлоге, вырытой под корнями полуповаленного дерева, спал на куче сухих листьев Атропос. От пропитавшихся чернилами листьев несло на всю округу. Лешрак прошёл мимо, стараясь не шуметь, и вскоре почувствовал на себе чужой взгляд.   
Он нервно огляделся по сторонам, ушёл на всякий случай на другой план, но неприятное ощущение не утихало. Это мог быть Никс, разумеется, только что-то подсказывало Лешраку, что Никс тут не при чём.  
У него оставалось ещё два списка из трёх, один забрали Энигма и Кальдр. Лешрак остановился, потрясённый свежей мыслью: не получилось бы так, чтобы кто-нибудь сумел догадаться по перечисленным ингредиентов, для чего те ему понадобились. Последнее, чего ему хотелось — это освещения на весь лагерь собственных планов.   
Забыв и про Никса, и про подозрительное ощущение, Лешрак со всех своих четырёх ног рванул обратно в сторону лагеря, в нематериальной форме пробегая сквозь бурелом и густой подлесок.

Когда он, запыхавшийся, прибежал в трактир, Энигма находился на пороге и пил с Нессаджем пиво. Рядом с ними стоял Каэл, которому Энигма показывал листок Лешрака. Отдышавшись и не сводя с них глаз, Лешрак материализовался и подошёл поближе.  
— Понятия не имею, — говорил Каэл, — может и растёт, я слежу за ними, что ли. Приходи, я тебе кастану поиск по округе. Можешь сам посадить, излучение у меня стабильное. Или ты только галактики создаёшь?  
— Я не создаю, — отвечал Энигма, — я как раз таки наоборот.   
Лешрак попробовал подойти к ним, но Нессадж уверенно преградил ему путь.  
— Не мешай, — кратко сказал рыцарь. Спорить с ним Лешрак не стал, спорить с Нессаджем вообще было делом бессмысленным, поскольку это значило спорить и с Энигмой, и с Кальдром — подобной объединённой силе противостоять не мог никто.  
— Отдайте мне мой список, — попросил Лешрак. Энигма протянул ему лист; Лешрак выхватил бумагу из пальцев фундаменталя и быстро убрал.  
— Если б я тебя не знал, я б подумал, что ты любовное зелье варить собрался, — произнёс Энигма. Не удостоив его ответом, Лешрак ускакал прочь.  
— Так вот, лоскутоглаз настоять на спирте, — продолжил Энигма, обращаясь к Каэлу, — и по две ложки в день.  
— Налей мне сидра, — сказал Каэл, — грушевого. 

Лешрак нёсся в лес, сгорая от стыда. Наконец остановившись перевести дух, он достал побывавший в трактире смятый список и снова его перечитал. Похоже было на то, что достать ингредиенты проблемой не являлось — для всех, кроме него.  
Рядом с Лешраком с глухим хлопком телепортировалась Акаша. Лешрак покосился на суккуба, опустил листок.   
— Что там? — спросила Акаша, подходя и забирая листок из его руки. — М... крылья ивокрылок, пепельная соль, серебряный гривник... для чего это тебе? Ты увлёкся алхимией?  
— Это так, — неопределённо ответил Лешрак, забирая листок обратно. — Слушай, Акаша, как понравиться женщине?  
— Надо иметь большой... меч, — усмехнулась Акаша, — и хорошо им владеть. И делать комплименты. И дарить цветы, — она задумалась. — И быть интересной личностью. А ты козёл козлом.  
Она телепортировалась прочь раньше, чем Лешрак успел ей что-нибудь ответить.


	23. Кот

— И я не понимаю, как быть, — закончила свой рассказ Рилай, расстроенно облокотившись на собственные колени. Рубик погладил её по голове.  
— Правильно поставленный вопрос уже содержит в себе ответ. В их стане ты не приживёшься, Люцифер в Оплоте и подавно никому не нужен.  
— Суккуб-то отлично у нас тут приживается, — хмурилась Рилай.   
— Эзалор халтурит. Ну не расстраивайся. Всё будет...  
— Всё будет хорошо, — сказала Рилай, — я знаю. Но я не знаю, что же мне делать. Кого выбрать?  
— Ты считаешь, что непременно нужно выбирать?  
— А как совместить-то?  
Рубик хмыкнул, поднялся со скамейки, поманил Рилай за собой. Девушка направилась следом.  
Они шли в молчании изрядное количество времени, пока наконец не пришли к выстроенной в лесу неподалёку от реки надёжной хижине Эзрайта. На обжитой территории никого не оказалось, но Рубик уверенно указал направление, и вскоре магус и дева вышли к реке, на каменистом берегу которой застыл с копьём поджидающий добычу Эзрайт. Иллюзии, очевидно, были заняты каким-то другим полезным делом.   
Рубик опустился на траву берега, подал Рилай знак последовать его примеру. Рилай уселась, вопросительно взглянула на вертикально прижавшего палец ко рту магуса, после чего понятливо принялась ожидать. Охватившее её было напряжение вскоре спало, и Рилай принялась любоваться игрой солнца на воде.  
Ждать им пришлось недолго — Эзрайт бил метко и быстро. Наполнив корзинку рыбами, тот направился к хижине, проигнорировав непрошеных гостей. Гости последовали за ним.  
— Вот смотри, Рилай, — говорил Рубик, указывая жестом на Эзрайта, — котик.  
— Сам, — не поворачиваясь в их сторону, отозвался Эзрайт.  
— Ты ему доверяешь? — спросил Рубик Рилай. Девушка кивнула. — А мне?  
— Разумеется, — сказала Рилай, не понимая смысла данного разговора. — Разумеется, я тебе доверяю.   
— А Аюште?  
— Ну... да? В смысле, мы не так давно общаемся, но она же наша, почему я не должна ей доверять? В конце концов, если бы тёмные Аюшту перевербовали на свою сторону, Фурион и Руфтреллен первыми бы забили тревогу.  
— Святая простота, — процедил Эзрайт. Рилай посмотрела на него с непониманием.  
— А тебе доверять можно? — задал новый вопрос Рубик.   
И без того чувствовавшая себя некомфортно Рилай окончательно потеряла желание продолжать разговор. Она поднялась:  
— Спасибо, что выслушал.  
Рилай успела сделать несколько шагов в сторону густого кустарника, как почувствовала, что каждый новый шаг отзывается в её теле нарастающей болью. Она остановилась, невольно схватившись за грудь — резкая острая боль иррадиировала из грудной клетки в плечи и локти. Что-то тяжелое ударило её по голове, и, бессильно качнувшись, Рилай упала без сознания прямо в руки Стригвира.

В себя она приходила медленно. Грудную клетку разрывала боль, дышать было тяжело.  
— Это просто праздник какой-то, — донеслись до неё слова. Рилай слышала их словно через густую пелену.  
— Так ваш Лешрак влюблён в Аюшту? И давно?  
— Понятия не имею. Но ему явно ничего не светит.  
Рилай понемногу начала различать голоса. Мягкий тембр Рубика, отрывистый тенор Эзрайта, чужой, неизвестный голос, смягчающий отдельные звуки.  
— Наши вспомнили про серебряный гривник и лоскутоглаз.   
— Гривник да, есть.  
Это Эзрайт, — подумала Рилай. — А кто чужой?  
— Мы с ним рыбу запекать любим, — говорил Эзрайт. — А Террорблейд ваш шумит, но не мешает, никого не трогает... пусть.  
— Да ему-то что, — коротко хохотнул незнакомый голос, — у него телепорт. Ты ж понимаешь, Магина, все дела.  
Рилай приподнялась — оказалось, она лежала на плаще Рубика. К ней подошла одна из иллюзий Эзрайта, помогла подняться на ноги. Голова у неё не болела, почему-то болели лёгкие и сердце, в теле ощущалась сильная слабость. Другая иллюзия подняла с земли плащ, отряхнула, направилась с плащом к Рубику. Неординарная компания расселась на брёвнах по сторонам от небольшого, слабого костра.   
— Присаживайся, — Эзрайт протянул ей флакон сальвы, — скоро рыба будет готова.  
— И не бойся, — успокоил Рубик, — Стригвир мирный.  
— Исключительно, — подтвердил тот, плотоядно облизываясь. — Женщина, ты Рубику друг?  
Рилай смотрела на гончую Освежёванных, абсолютно спокойно сидевшего рядом с Рубиком и Эзрайтом и вертевшего в руках небольшой кожаный мешочек. Внутри мешочка что-то глухо постукивало друг об друга.  
— Набор шахматных фигурок, Рубик у Ксина заказал, — объяснил Стригвир, поймав её взгляд, — я всё ещё жду ответа.  
— Да.  
— Что — да? — спросил Стригвир.  
— Да, я Рубику друг... подруга, — поправилась Рилай.  
— Хорошо.  
Возникло недолгое молчание. Эзрайт поворошил палкой угли — под тлеющим участком костра запекались обмазанные глиной рыбы. Угли здесь были ещё горячи, по ним время от времени пробегали слабые огоньки.  
— Он ведь убил Рэззила, Рейгора и Донте? — произнесла Рилай, ощущая себя словно в какой-то альтернативной реальности.  
— Ты меня обижаешь, женщина, — среагировал Стригвир, — я не только их убил. А вы нам Даззла и Ишкафеля свалили. Остался теперь из шаманов один Жарвакко. Он смешной, конечно. Так вот, — он запнулся, — подождите, а это же пассия Люцифера?  
— Она самая, — подтвердил Рубик. Глаза Стригвира закрывал капюшон, но Рилай кожей чувствовала направленный на неё острый взгляд. Казалось, будто гончая цепко оглядел её с ног до головы.   
— То есть её не убивать. Ладно. Правильно я сегодня зашёл.  
Они заговорили с Рубиком о каких-то малозначащих вещах. Эзрайт сосредоточенно смотрел в огонь, время от времени вставляя слова в чужой диалог. Рилай переводила взгляд с одного на другого, наконец вскочила с места и рванулась прочь от стоянки.   
Рубик мягко вернул её телекинезом.  
— Вот ты спрашивала, кого выбрать. Далеко не всегда вопрос стоит как «или — или». Видишь, сидим, общаемся со Стригвиром, никто из нас никого не убивает.  
— Даже если ты это кому-то в Оплоте расскажешь, тебе не поверят, — произнёс Эзрайт, разворашивая угли и доставая испечённые рыбины.  
— А Фурион? — растерянно пролепетала Рилай. — Он знает?  
Компания расхохоталась.  
— Она всегда такая наивная? — спросил Стригвир.  
— Чаще всего да, — кивнул Рубик. — Рилай, пока неофициальное перемирие не приносит ополчению вред, ополчение в него не вмешивается.  
— Поняла. Вы втихую общаетесь с вражеским убийцей, причём наши вас всячески в этом деле поддерживают, — сказала Рилай, вновь поднимаясь с бревна. Она подошла к покосившемуся в её сторону Эзрайту, протянула руку и погладила того по уху. Эзрайт дёрнул ухом.   
— И кто из вас инициировал... перемирие? — спросила она, продолжая гладить Эзрайта. Ощущение мягкой шерсти под ладонью её немного успокаивало.  
— Ну, первым-то был он, — показал на Стригвира Эзрайт. — Мы рыбу тогда ловили, а этот сидел на том берегу и скучал. Пришёл, печенье принёс. А потом и Рубик пришёл.   
— Печенье у них херовое, — сказал Рубик.   
— Да, у нас по части выпечки не особо мастера, — отозвался Стригвир. — Только первым всё-таки был не я, а Морфлинг. Сам понимаешь, перейти реку без позволения Морфлинга невозможно.   
— Ты мурлыкаешь? — невпопад спросила Рилай, продолжая гладить Эзрайта.  
— Нет, — снова тряхнул ухом тот.  
— Он врёт, он отлично мурлыкает, — сказал Рубик.   
Стригвир притянул к себе одну из обмазанных глиной рыб, обстучал её об бревно, почистил и принялся грызть. Рубик тоже потянулся к рыбам. Стригвир передал ему одну.   
— Помурлычь?   
— Не хотим, — отрезал Эзрайт.   
— Ну ладно тебе, — принялся уговаривать Стригвир.   
— Нет.  
— Тогда дай поглажу, — осклабился Стригвир, быстрым движением выхватывая свою секиру.   
Эзрайт зашипел, ощетинился, коротко задумался и действительно замурлыкал.   
Рилай ещё некоторое время его гладила, ощущая под пальцами приятную вибрацию, затем убрала руку и задумалась.   
— Свену сказала, что идёшь к Люциферу, Люциферу — что идёшь к Свену, а сама — к реке, доставать котика, — со смехом произнёс Рубик, пристально наблюдавший за её действиями.  
— Давайте лучше в карты, — предложил расправившийся с рыбой Стригвир. Рубик готовно создал колоду.  
Рилай засиделась с ними до позднего вечера, и вместе с Рубиком двинулась обратно в Оплот. Они не произнесли по дороге ни слова, скупо распрощавшись у дома Рилай.   
Понурый Свен ожидал её в доме. Он нажарил на ужин отбивных.  
— Я с Рубиком была, — предупредила его вопрос Рилай, — и с Эзрайтом. Рубик меня проводил.   
— Тогда всё в порядке, — явно утешился тот, — с ними безопасно. Будешь ужинать?  
— Не, я у Эзрайта рыбы наелась.   
Рилай погладила Свена, чмокнула своего рыцаря в щёку и отправилась переодеваться.


	24. Жук

За долгое время существования в этом мире Никс вместе с Криксалисом проложили под лесом сеть разветвлённых тоннелей. Они бы и до чужого леса дорылись, только мешала река.   
Криксалис не любил лес, джинну было здесь сыро и холодно. Тот жил у подножия горы, недалеко от Люцифера, и потихоньку изменял свою территорию под пустыню. А Никс ничего против сырой холодной земли не имел, поэтому обретался в глубокой подземной норе, куда уже успел натаскать всякой всячины.   
По сути имя у скарабея отсутствовало, оно ему и не было нужно вовсе. Так его в итоге и стали называть по имени богини, во славу которой исправно трудился Никс.   
Точнее, трудился раньше. Потому что теперь вокруг начался какой-то бардак. Нельзя было убивать этого, этого и вон ещё того. И Лешрак отчего-то по лесу бродил, его искал. Никс без труда читал мысли Лешрака, но не высовывался, ему были безразличны чужие проблемы. Да и сам по себе Лешрак занимал одну из последних позиций в списке тех, с кем скарабей считал нужным общаться.  
Он вырылся в своём буреломе, привычно поскрипел, нашёл любимую замшелую каменную плиту и принялся затачивать об неё бронированные навершия своих передних ног.

Нематериальный Атропос прилетел, покружился рядом с Никсом и уселся прямо на каменную плиту. Скарабей с отвратительным скрежетанием протянул лезвиями по поверхности. Атропос посмотрел вниз, на движущуюся сквозь его бесплотное тело ногу Никса, и поплотнее поджал лапки.  
— У Стригвира новые шахматы. Давай стащим?  
— Нет, — кратко сказал Никс, продолжая возить ногами по плите.   
— Ну давай. Ты же можешь стать невидимым. А потом подкинем шахматы Лешраку.   
— Нет.  
— Я тебе улучшенный дагон подгоню.  
Никс задумался.

Мешочек с шахматными фигурами находился у Стригвира за поясом. Невидимый Никс подошёл поближе, выжидая удобный момент.  
Компания сидела на полянке, давно облюбованной Террорблейдом и Люцифером под посиделки. Демоны тщательно расчистили полянку, свалили несколько деревьев для сидения и сделали костровую яму.   
— Ой тупая, — рассказывал Стригвир. — Сидит, глазами лупает, меня боится, думает настолько громко, что даже мне слышно.   
— Ну бояться тебя не шибко-то тупой ход, — пожала плечами Акаша.   
— То есть шашни с Люцифером крутить она не боится, — поразился Стригвир, — а посидеть со мной за одним костром уже всё, трагедия.   
— Кстати, насчёт шашней, — ехидно протянула Акаша, — что там у тебя с Рубиком?  
Она телепортировалась прежде, чем Стригвир съездил секирой по тому месту, где секунду назад находилась суккуб.  
— Очень уж я мужскую дружбу люблю и уважаю, — деланно вздохнула Акаша. — И женскую, — добавила она, поймав взгляд Кробелус.  
— Подождите, — вмешался Террорблейд, — так что там с этой Рилай? До неё наконец дошло, что добрая половина их леса в курсе общения наших ребят с их?  
Стригвир коротко угукнул.  
— А не выболтает? — спросила Кробелус, приглаживая широкие рукава своего платья.  
— Кто ж ей поверит-то.  
Никс подкрался, протянул ногу, нацеливаясь лезвием, и быстрым движением разрезал удерживающий мешочек шнурок. Мешочек с глухим шуршанием свалился на чахлую траву полянки, Стригвир даже ничего не заметил. Подхватив добычу, Никс быстро удрал в лес.   
Отбежав достаточно далеко, скарабей закопался обратно в землю и по тоннелю добрался до того места, где его ожидал Атропос. Однако Атропос оказался там не один — элементаль слушал Вестника, усевшегося на нижней ветке одного из деревьев.  
— ... сказал, что в списке сплошь требуемые для любовного зелья компоненты. Было бы смешно, если было б правда!  
Атропос хохотал, потирая обе пары рук. Никс выслал ему телепатический импульс, получил сумбурный отклик и продолжил ждать в тоннеле. Мысли элементаля воспринимались им как какое-то вязкое пюре.  
Сообщив информацию, Вестник тяжёлыми взмахами обсидиановых крыльев поднялся в воздух и полетел дальше.   
— Ты это слышал? — обратился Атропос к выкопавшемуся скарабею. — Сделаем так. Я отвлеку Лешрака, а ты сунь ему в яму шахматы. Только не в ящик суй, просто кинь к мешкам. Потом маякнем Стригвиру, потом отдам тебе дагон. Ладушки?  
Согласившись, Никс закопался обратно и пополз по тоннелю, ориентируясь на мысленную кашу Атропоса. Тот плыл сквозь лес, продолжая двухголосо скрипеть от смеха.

— Вот досада! — печалился Стригвир. — Куда же они пропали?  
— По дороге потерял? — предположил Террорблейд.  
— Да не похоже — вон, ремешок срезан как бритвой. У кого у нас есть бритвы?  
— У тебя.  
Стригвир на всякий случай ещё раз оглядел полянку, заглянув и под выполняющие роль лавочек брёвна.  
— Не понимаю. Надо б найти. Надо Сларка. 

Ни Сларк, ни Слитис на призыв не отозвались. Акаша проверила в трактире — Слитис время от времени пела для посетителей — но сирены не оказалось и там. Обоих никто в этот день не видел и их планов не знал.   
Акаша вышла из трактира, телепортировавшись прочь от скучающего на пороге Дёрджа, задумчиво прошлась по площади. Удача ей не светила — на площади находился только вечно недовольный Лешрак, вытаскивающий из Разлома большой мешок своей неизменной фасоли. Кое-как закинув мешок на спину, Лешрак метнул в сторону суккуба раздражённый взгляд и быстро побежал на выход из лагеря.   
До неё донёсся скрипучий голос Атропоса. Оживившись, Акаша телепортировалась к элементалю.  
— У Лешрааака четыре ноги, — хихикал Атропос, летя вслед за Лешраком. — Проголодался, измученный?  
— Отстань, — огрызнулся тот.  
— На завтрак фасоль варёная, на обед варёная фасоль, на ужин суп из фасоли. Вестник сказал, что ты тут всех о травках расспрашивал, никак готовить учишься?  
— Отвали! — завизжал Лешрак, ускоряя свой ход. Атропос, захохотавший с новой силой, отстал, остановился, поплыл в сторону площади. Акаша телепортировалась повторно и подошла к нему.   
— Ты не видел Сларка?  
— Неа, — мотнул головой тот. — Зачем тебе?  
— У Стригвира шахматы пропали, надо найти.  
— Шахматы... — элементаль почесал верхней левой рукой голову. — А зачем ему шахматы, он что, умный?  
— Я ему твои слова передам, — сладко улыбнулась Акаша.   
— Да я ему и сам скажу. Щас только дагон возьму. Дагон — он придаёт словам вес, знаешь ли!  
Атропос снова захихикал. Поняв, что от него тоже толку нет, Акаша телепортировалась.

Получив обещанный жезл, Никс зарылся в землю и пошуровал по тоннелю в западный лес. Там, тщательно замаскировав вход, скарабей вырыл себе нору.   
Нора у него была не пустая и голая — Никс притаскивал сюда с поверхности всё, что ему понравилось. Многие владельцы нашли бы здесь свои потерянные вещи, которые в действительности экспроприировал скарабей. Никс унёс даже кружевное одеяльце Кробелус, которым теперь накрывал свою постель.  
Никс ткнул дагон к куче прочих жезлов, добрая половина которых уже давно разрядилась. Он всё собирался отнести их в лагерь и зарядить, но каждый раз забывал.   
Дагон, конечно, был Никсу полезен, однако сейчас всё внимание скарабея было направлено не на жезл. Он подполз к алтарю, для которого отдельно вырыл в стене нишу, и любовно поставил на алтарь статуэтку, изображавшую какую-то помесь богомола с, собственно, скарабеем. Это была одна из находившихся в мешочке Стригвира шахматных фигур.   
Забрать её обратно тому теперь не помогут даже Освежёванные.


	25. Щупальца

Рубик печально сидел за барной стойкой, подперев голову ладонями. Имир поставил перед ним новую кружку пряной сладкой медовухи.  
— Забыл, — в очередной раз повторил магус, — как же я так забыл?  
— Ты постоянно что-то забываешь, — отозвался Ксин, — носи уже с собой записную книжку.  
— Её я тоже забываю, — печалился Рубик. — А ведь такое сильное колдунство было!  
— Новое найдёшь, — утешил его Имир. — Ты ж уже пятый раз за неделю тут так сидишь.  
— Десятый, — поправил Ксин.  
— Очень полезное было, — вздохнул Рубик, отпивая медовухи.

Вскоре в таверну вернулся Рейджин. Заходить нормально тот не мог, вот и сейчас выпендривавшийся грозовой целестиал впилился прямо в Рубика, свалив на пол магуса вместе со стулом и свалившись сам. По крайней мере Рубик успел к этому моменту допить свою медовуху.  
Ксин помог им подняться и ушёл на крыльцо кухни, попутно отослав крипов подмести осколки — где был Рейджин, было шумно, а шума за день Ксину хватало в кузне.  
— Забыл, — принялся жаловаться Рейджину Рубик, принимая из рук Имира новую кружку с очередной порцией медовухи.  
— Что забыл? — живо поинтересовался тот. Рубик словоохотливо принялся повторять свой нехитрый рассказ. Он жаловался сегодня каждому, кто неосторожно задерживался рядом.

Когда за Рубиком явился Нортром, магус принялся жаловаться и тому тоже. Не обращая внимания на жалобы, Нортром шустро вытащил приятеля из таверны за шиворот и настойчиво потянул в сторону его дома. Отпивающий из прихваченной из таверны кружки Рубик послушно шёл.  
— Попроси у Кункки корабль, — сказал воин, когда тому окончательно надоело выслушивать всю эту великую печаль. — Или иди вызови Каэла на дуэль, скопируешь у него что-нибудь, а я постою и посмотрю.  
— Нет, нет, это ТЫ вызови Каэла на дуэль, — обрадовался идее Рубик. — А постою и посмотрю как раз я.  
— Ну и на какие заклинания ты в таком раскладе собрался смотреть?  
Рубик задумался, признал правоту Нортрома и повторно скис, принявшись шумно отхлёбывать из кружки.  
Нортром довёл его до дома, проследил, чтобы Рубик поднялся на крыльцо и зашёл внутрь, и ушёл обратно к Ксину.

Идея насчёт корабля, однако, Рубику понравилась. Наутро магус направился искать Кункку, но задержался на площади, разговорился с Растой и потом уже пошёл с Нерифом к кузнице.  
К тому моменту, как Рубик разобрался с зачарованием готового вооружения, он и про Кункку, и про корабль уже успел забыть, поэтому привычно двинулся из Оплота к Эзрайту.

Иллюзии Эзрайта ловили рыбу, сам же котик на берегу играл с Рубиком в шашки. Проиграв партию, Рубик вздохнул, отвернулся и принялся рассматривать пустой вражеский берег.  
— Скучно, — протянул он. — Надо б мне с кем-нибудь обменяться любезностями.  
Эзрайт цепко оглядел вражеский берег.  
— Не с кем.  
— Не с кем... — подтвердил магус. — А может, позвать?  
— Позвать тут только этого их толстохвостого демона можно.  
— Правильно, — обрадовался осенённый свежей идеей Рубик, — выплыть на середину реки и позвать! Дай мне лодку?  
— Ну нет, это наша единственная лодка.  
— Новую сделаешь. Дай лодку.  
— Нет, — упрямился Эзрайт.  
Рубик снова вздохнул. Поднявшись с места, он подошёл к реке, попутно вытягивая из кармана мантии колокольчик.  
— Морфлинг! Эй, Морфлинг!  
Морфлинг отозвался на звон колокольчика с некоторой задержкой — видимо, был чем-то занят. Тот поднялся волной над покрытой рябью водной гладью.  
— Чего?  
— Морфлинг, покатай меня, — жизнерадостно попросил Рубик. Морфлинг плюнул в него струёй воды.  
— А ещё что для тебя сделать?  
— Щас подумаю...  
— Вообще-то это не был вопрос.  
— Жаль. А покатаешь?  
— Нет.  
— Вот вы... — огорчился магус. — Слушай, а там нет поблизости никого из чужих? Я б хотел что-нибудь новенькое.  
— Сларка могу подогнать.  
— Только не Сларка! — замахал руками Рубик. — Во, подгони сирену! Научит меня петь. Я вернусь в таверну и как спою...  
Поняв, что рыбалки не будет, Эзрайт собрал иллюзий с их уловом, поднял с земли шахматную доску с фигурками и ушёл к хижине.  
— Сирену подогнать не могу, они со Слардаром делом заняты. Хочешь Левиафана?  
— А он поёт?  
Морфлинг булькнул — видимо, смеялся.  
— Иди к броду, — сказал тот и расформировал своё временное тело, опустив волну обратно в реку.  
Рубик готовно направился к броду. Его быстро нагнал вооружившийся Эзрайт. 

В Оплот Рубик возвращался сияющим, пытаясь приставать к каждому, кто встречался ему по пути. Что обозначает сияющий вид Рубика, тут уже знали, поэтому старались всячески обходить и избегать.  
— Рилай! Рилай, смотри, что...  
Рилай быстро юркнула с веранды в дом. Скатерть соскользнула с сушильной верёвки и упала обратно в тазик с выстиранным бельём.  
— ...умею, — печально договорил Рубик.  
Он дошёл до площади по совершенно пустой улице, поискал взглядом, с кем бы поделиться радостью, но на площади не было даже Расты.  
Тогда Рубик направился в таверну.

Сидевший на лавке крыльца кухни Ксин не шибко удивился доносящемуся со стороны основного зала таверны шуму. Он удивился, когда из-под земли, проламывая деревянное покрытие пола, неестественным образом взметнулись склизкие щупальца, будто под таверной бушевал гигантский кальмар. Шум из общего зала усилился. Повсюду что-то падало, разливалось, разбивалось, ломалось и падало снова, и поверх всего этого неслись отборная ругань Мэнджикса и заливистый хохот Рейджина. 

Нортром всё тем же способом тащил своего беспокойного приятеля домой, разве что на этот раз Рубик был потрёпаннее обычного. Ему изрядно досталось как от щупалец, так и от целестиалов.  
— Ты однажды так доколдуешься, — приговаривал Нортром, цепко удерживая Рубика за локоть. — Линчуют на месте.  
Рубик, наверное, и хотел бы что-нибудь ответить, но не мог.


	26. Кровь

— Сколько ж можно-то! — бушевал Магина. — Я говорю, выстроить для всей этой кодлы гетто и обнести его колючей проволокой.   
Они с Нортромом сидели посередине главной площади на бортике фонтана. Под руководством Кункки крипы, Каолин и все три сущности Мэнджикса с самого рассвета шустро работали над восстановлением здания таверны. Там же находился и Рубик, перемещавший строительные материалы телекинезом.   
— Это который уже раз?  
— Не знаю.  
— Попомни мои слова, Нор, — процедил Магина, — рухнет наш Оплот, и всё из-за этих магов.  
Риззрак привёл свою машину с прицепленной к ней телегой, в которой находились распиленные доски. Мэнджиксы принялись выгружать материал.   
В конце концов Магина поднялся с бортика фонтана и ушёл, злобно посматривая по сторонам. Нортром остался наблюдать за строительным процессом.

Навстречу Магине попались одетая в рабочее Рилай, с косынкой на волосах и малярными кистями в руках, и тащивший вёдра с олифой и краской Свен.   
— Надо завести котика, — говорила Рилай. Свен хмурился:  
— Придумала тоже, на кой ляд нам котик?  
— Гладить, разумеется.  
— Ну возьми меховую накидку и гладь, котик-то тебе зачем?  
Магина прошёл мимо, кивнув в знак приветствия. Монах не мог решить, куда пойти и чем заняться. Они с Каолином и Мэнджиксом планировали профилактически проинспектировать восточный лес, но все планы нарушила необходимость восстанавливать таверну. Таверна для обоих целестиалов представляла большую ценность, чем состояние сияющих земель.  
В задумчивости блуждающий по Оплоту Магина в конце концов вышел к восточным вратам. Прекратив пустые размышления, он отдал команду открыть ворота и спустился к ведущей в лес утрамбованной дороге, проложенной по широкой просеке.   
Разумеется, просеку со сторожевыми башнями проверять смысла не было. Если с ними что-нибудь бы случилось, Фурион бы доложил. Срезая себе дорогу телепортацией, Магина направился вглубь леса, по ходу передвижения тщательно зондируя округу на предмет посторонних очагов энергии и магических полей. Те могли оказаться чем угодно, от деструктивного заражения до пассивных порталов включительно, не говоря уже о ловушках, следящих заклинаниях и прочем. А с магией у него разговор был короткий.   
Ловушки, однако, отсутствовали, равно как отсутствовали и прочие вредительские элементы, распространения которых Магина и опасался. Убедившись в безопасности центрального участка, Магина направился проверять северо-восточную часть, где жили естественные обитатели леса и располагались два капища. Там же жила и Аюшта. Магина не сомневался, что наткнётся на нимфу, хотя видеть ту совершенно бы не хотел. Монах вообще не хотел видеть кого-нибудь, кто полагался в своих действиях на тонкие материи.   
Он остановился, безошибочно определив остаточную энергию. Здесь побывал кто-то из демонов. А если точнее, прошёл — подумал Магина, порыскав по округе и наткнувшись на аналогичный слабый след.   
Как тщательно выяснил Магина, следы вели от реки и имели друг между другом довольно большое расстояние — демон пользовался телепортацией. Данный тип излучения не представлял собой никакой угрозы, оно просто безвредно окружало владельца, словно одеколон или духи, и затухающим шлейфом отмечало его путь.   
— Фурион, а Фурион, — сказал ближайшему дереву Магина, — иди-ка сюда, поговорить надо.   
Рядом с ним довольно быстро материализовался хранитель, появившись в густо ветвящемся плюще.  
— Вот скажи, Фурион, — Магина ткнул пальцем в уже практически рассеявшийся энергетический след, — каким макаром у нас тут шастает демон, даже не скрывающий своего присутствия?  
— Да ты что-то перепутал, — недовольно парировал тот, — откуда тут демону взяться?  
— Я это и хочу узнать.   
— Неее, — отмахнулся от него Фурион, — никаких демонов, парень. Давай я лучше тебе покажу полянку для медитации, расчистил не так давно.  
— Фурион, — процедил Магина, перехватывая секиры, — темнишь, тему разговора меняешь, ой нехорошо тебе будет.  
— Ты мне ещё поугрожай, сопляк, — нахмурился тот, — забыл, с кем разговариваешь?   
Они бы, может, продолжили препираться, хотя скорее всего Фурион бы просто сдрейнил Магину и подвесил его на ближайшем дереве, но тут невдалеке от них с глухим хлопком телепортации появился Террорблейд. Одной рукой мародёр сжимал коробку, другой — кинжал.  
— Слушай, а где...  
Рванувшийся к Террорблейду Магина споткнулся о неожиданно выдвинувшийся древесный корень и растянулся на земле. Фурион широким пинком отбросил одну из секир Магины, другую молниеносно обвила и подняла вверх лиана. Телепортировавшегося Магину сбили внезапно разросшиеся сучья.   
— Нет тут никаких демонов, парень. Тебе показалось.   
— Абсолютно точно, — согласился с Фурионом Террорблейд. — Всем известно, мы мудаки и на светлые земли не суёмся, тут злой лес. Так где?  
Фурион показал тому направление и Террорблейд телепортировался прочь. Магина с искажённым от ярости лицом ломал обхватившие его сучья.   
— Видимо, пришла пора нам с тобой поговорить, — сказал Фурион, подходя к Магине и присаживаясь на готовно выдвинувшийся большой корень. — О кровном родстве, толерантности и всём таком. 

— Ты встретился с братом! — обрадовалась Аюшта, распаковывая принесённую ей Террорблейдом ажурную тиару. — Он, наверное, соскучился по тебе.  
— Безумно, — подтвердил Террорблейд, уже получивший от нимфы цветочный венок. — Сходу бросился обнимать. Мы с ним друг друга любим, особенно он меня. Родная кровь, сама понимаешь.   
— Понимаю, — улыбалась нимфа, надевая тиару и любуясь на своё отражение в маленьком чистом пруду. — Я знаю, вы на самом деле не такие уж плохие. Ну, демоны. У вас только этот злой... как же его там зовут-то...  
— Не надо, — поспешно сказал Террорблейд.  
— А, вспомнила, Врогрос!  
Рядом с ней начала концентрироваться быстро увеличивающаяся жёлто-зелёная сияющая сфера.

Мгновенно трансформировавшись, Террорблейд схватил Аюшту в охапку и телепортировался прочь на полное расстояние кинжала, совершенно не выбирая направления. От пруда донёсся яростный рёв Врогроса.

Магина нёсся по следу Террорблейда, благо успел заметить, куда показал Фурион. Он кипел от ненависти и унижения — противопоставить возможностям и опыту Фуриона ему действительно было нечего. След становился всё ярче и ярче. Готовый к незамедлительной атаке Магина сильнее сжал секиры и телепортировался через кусты.   
По ту сторону кустов, на небольшой полянке у пруда, топал всеми своими ногами и ревел непонимающе озиравшийся генерал Адской Орды. Магина понятия не имел, что тот здесь делает, но точно знал, что сейчас с этим самым генералом сделает он.

— Плохое слово. Никогда его не произноси, — сказал Террорблейд, выпуская Аюшту и одновременно с этим ужаснувшись, что мог нечаянно сжать нимфу слишком сильно. Голос мародёра из-за трансформации звучал ниже и резче, чем обычно. Аюшта встряхнулась, коротко задумалась, поправила тиару и оценивающим взглядом осмотрела Террорблейда.  
— А это твоя плохая сторона, да?  
— У меня они обе плохие, — признался тот. 

Когда Стригвир примчался на запах крови, на окровавленной полянке у пруда были принявший свою обычную форму Террорблейд, едва живой Магина, Аюшта да недовольный Фурион. Вокруг Магины сновали призванные Аюштой малые лесные духи, постепенно заживляющие раны.   
— Говорил я, вся эта доброта боком нам выйдет, — распекал Аюшту Фурион. Та сосредоточенно управляла концентрацией своих духов.  
— А что случилось? — спросил Стригвир, оглядывая поле сражения. — Погоди, это то, что я думаю? Это хвост Вр... генерала?  
— Он самый, — хмуро покосился в сторону гончей Фурион.   
— А сам генерал где?  
— Телепортировался.  
— Ещё неделю теперь из своего логова не покажется — хвост отращивать будет, — усмехнулся Стригвир. — Слушай, а этот вам точно нужен?  
Он показал на Магину.  
— Даже не думай, — сказал Фурион.   
— Вы на него посмотрите, моего родного брата убить хочет! — демонстративно возмутился Террорблейд. — Ты как мне после этого в глаза смотреть будешь, а?  
Поправивший капюшон Стригвир усмехнулся:  
— Никак не буду.  
— Возьми хвост и уматывай, — распорядился Фурион, — нам эта погань тут не нужна.   
— А то мне она нужна, — проворчал Стригвир, но хвост всё-таки подобрал, из-за тяжести и размера сжимая обеими руками, и унёсся прочь.   
— Глупый ты, Магина, — приговаривала Аюшта, — даром что боевой монах. Незачем воевать.  
— Подрастёт — поймёт, — сказал Террорблейд. Магина метнул на демона ненавидящий взгляд.

— Кому хвост генерала? — громко выкликал Стригвир, проходя по лагерю в сторону площади и неся на плече трофей. — Кому хвост? Хвост, только сегодня, дёшево отдам. За пачку сливочного печенья.


	27. Магия

Таверну общими усилиями восстановили быстро, и вскоре в гостеприимном доме снова закипела жизнь. В качестве предосторожности был установлен защитный глиф, делающий невозможным использование магии в пределах общего зала. Глиф зачаровывал лично Магина, решительно подвинув предлагающего объединить усилия Нортрома.  
Сказать, что Магина все эти дни был в бешенстве, значило не сказать ничего. Он умудрился даже наорать на Рилай — потом его, оглушённого, подбирали с грядок соседнего участка, куда монаха вместе с секцией чужого забора свалил Свен. Магина носился по Оплоту, как безумный, не в силах нигде найти себе места. Его окружала ненавистная магия, повсюду чувствовались то отголоски священнических кругов, то магических школ.  
Он пробовал скрыться в кузнице, надеясь отвлечься оказанием практической помощи в проверке доспехов, но в кузнице находились Нериф и Рубик. Магина попробовал было тех турнуть, однако этому уже воспротивились кузнецы — прозревающий будущее Нериф помогал не допускать ошибок, а Рубик зачаровывал изделия. И в конце концов Магина свалил из Оплота в лес, который из-за Фуриона теперь тоже уже ненавидел.  
В качестве компромиссного решения Магина наметил своей целью северную часть сияющих земель. Там жил мирный рыболов Эзрайт, содержавший энергетическое состояние смешанного лиственного леса в исключительном порядке — в том смысле, что котик и сам колдовством не промышлял, и в лес никого из посторонних не пускал. Эзрайт в этом плане представлялся Магине не в пример надёжнее Фуриона.  
На маленьком лесном участке Эзрайта никого не оказалось, лишь вялились развешенные под навесами ряды рыб. Магина сунулся было в хижину, убеждаясь, что ни единого котика из числа иллюзионной дружины на участке нет, после чего пошёл искать самого Эзрайта. Невозмутимый, спокойный рыболов наверняка бы помог ему восстановить душевное равновесие.  
Тот оказался на каменистом берегу реки, и оказался не один. Рядом с Эзрайтом сидел Стригвир.   
Выхватив свои секиры, монах телепортировался ближе и помчался к Стригвиру, замахиваясь на ходу. 

На его пути, заслоняя собой сидевших на камнях берега котика и гончую, прямо из воздуха возник ощетинившийся копьями ряд иллюзий. Магина едва успел остановиться, да и то одно из наконечников копий слабо кольнуло его в грудь.  
— Очень полезный хвост, очень, — донеслись до него слова Стригвира. — Такое отличное печенье напекли!  
— Магина, не дури, — произнёс Эзрайт.   
— А что он? — спросил Стригвир. Разговаривающие, казалось, не обращали никакого внимания на происходящее за их спинами.  
— Дурит.   
— А.   
Эзрайт чем-то захрустел; Магина чувствовал слабый нежный запах выпечки.   
— Убери оружие, — сказал Эзрайт.  
Магина покосился на иллюзий, готовых пронзить его копьями, и заткнул рукояти громоздких секир за прочный кожаный пояс. Даже телепортируйся он прочь, убежать от Эзрайта возможным не представлялось — тот разгонялся на короткие дистанции за доли секунды, не говоря уже о том, что тоже обладал телепортацией.   
— Не стой там, сядь, — пригласил Эзрайт, показывая на валун слева от себя. Расступившиеся иллюзии освободили проход к указанному месту и обступили Магину, повторно угрожая ему копьями.   
Неподвижно застывший монах пытался оценить соотношение сил. Соотношение было совершенно не в его пользу: даже не учитывая Стригвира, Эзрайт банально брал числом.   
Его в спину легко кольнули копьём. Магина вынужденно шагнул вперёд, уселся рядом с Эзрайтом. Второй раз за эти несколько дней ему угрожали союзники — за то, что он на собственной территории атаковал чужаков. Подобное в голове Магины не укладывалось никак.   
Сидевший с другой стороны от Эзрайта Стригвир, никак не отреагировавший на появление Магины, протянул открытый промасленный бумажный пакет.  
— Съешь печеньку.  
Покосившийся на находившееся в пакете сахарное лакомство Магина никак не отреагировал на данный жест. Эзрайт с шуршанием запустил руку в пакет, вытащил оттуда печенье и сунул его Магине. Он машинально взял.  
— У нас все как с ума сошли, честное слово, — говорил Стригвир. — Генерал у себя засел, рвёт и мечет. Хвост-то ему Скитскур в тот же день вернул, в смысле, реверсировал для генерала время, но все ж уже знают! Мои шахматы Лешрак спёр, да и то ферзя куда-то дел и не признаётся, куда. Я пригрозил, что расскажу всем про его любовную интрижку, и рассказал, только ферзя он мне всё равно не вернул. И вот что мне теперь делать, без ферзя-то?  
— Мы передадим, — невнятно сказал Эзрайт, жуя печенье. — А с хвостом-то вы что сделали?  
— Его Энигма у меня едва ли не с руками отхватил. Запёк, на Дёрджа два щита с объявлением надел, тот шатался по всему лагерю. Смеху было! — оживлённо рассказывал Стригвир. — Ну и вот, печенья мне сделали, постарались.   
Магина поймал себя на том, что до сих пор сидит с печеньем в руке, тщательно вслушивается и анализирует поведение Стригвира, чтобы суметь пресечь нападение и контратаковать.   
— Можно, я пойду? — спросил монах, всё ещё не в силах осмыслить происходящее.   
— А, да, можно, — Эзрайт словно только что вспомнил об его существовании. — И помни, тебе никто не поверит.   
Магина поднялся на ноги, посмотрел на Эзрайта, на Стригвира. Он не мог найти выхода из сложившейся ситуации, поскольку все выходы неизбежно вели к его собственной смерти. Подобное Магину не устраивало.   
— И давно вы... так? — спросил он.  
— Достаточно, — произнёс Эзрайт, выуживая из пакета новое печенье. — Время войне и время дружбе.  
— И ты убьёшь его, когда будет санкционирована атака?  
— Ну или он нас, — невозмутимо ответил Эзрайт. — Только, видишь ли, это всё равно не повод не общаться. Какой-то ты недостаточно просветлённый для монаха.  
Магина телепортировался, убедился, что за ним не следуют ни иллюзии, ни котик, ни гончая, и бросился к северной просеке. Остановившись на широкой дороге, он отдышался, ещё раз тщательно оглянулся, вслушиваясь в естественные звуки леса. Эзрайт двигался бесшумно, но Стригвира бы он услышал в любом случае.   
Магина обратил внимание на уже раскрошившееся печенье, которое до сих пор сжимал в руке, с отвращением бросил то на дорогу, вытер ладонь об бедро и достал секиры. 

Возвращаться в Оплот ему пока не хотелось, бродить по лесу не хотелось тем более — память о столкновении с Фурионом всё ещё болезненно обжигала самолюбие, а тут ещё и Эзрайт вёл себя подозрительно до предела. Вариантов было мало, и пересёкший реку по северному завалу Магина с какой-то озлобленной решимостью вступил на вражескую территорию.   
Поддерживаемый хранителем в безукоризненном порядке, хорошо освещённый лес сияющих земель сменил заваленный буреломом, наглухо заросший чёрный сухостой. Магина даже не был уверен, что это являлось лесом, настолько безжизненной и неестественной выглядела местность.  
Фоновой магией здесь горело практически всё — в их лесу подобного не было. Тщательно прислушиваясь к окружению и стараясь придерживаться береговой области, Магина шёл по лесу, регулярно телепортируясь сквозь массивный бурелом.  
Наконец он засёк в отдалении источник магической энергии, определил направление и стремительно помчался.

Каэл бродил по местности, собирая дрова. Точнее, дрова собирали его духи, сам инвокер только контролировал процесс. Южная область леса уже не представляла для него никакого интереса, но в западной оставался подходящий валежник.   
Расслабившийся Каэл не ожидал никакого подвоха ни со стороны природного окружения, ни со стороны союзников. И уж тем более не ожидал, что из ниоткуда перед ним возникнет Магина.   
Он успел только послать в сторону Магины звуковую волну, вышибая секиры из рук монаха. Не обратив внимания на подобную мелочь, Магина бросился на него, свалив с ног, и с силой пнул сапогом по рёбрам. Следом Каэлу врезали сапогом по челюсти. Магина обрушил на него град ударов, не разбирая, куда бьёт.  
— Что, эльф восьмидесятого уровня? Без магии-то нечем ответить?  
Каэл не успел отменить приказ, и его духи послушно собирали валежник. 

Никс гнал Магину прочь из их леса, дребезжаще смеясь. Интуиция у Магины была на высоте, тот сумел увернуться от подземной атаки скарабея, сходу оценил ситуацию и телепортировался. Скарабей следовал по тоннелю за ментальным сигналом Магины — монах полыхал ненавистью с немыслимой силой. Магина явно каким-то шестым чувством ощущал присутствие невидимого врага, потому что, рывками телепортации сокращая себе путь, добрался до узкой части реки и рванул в сторону Оплота.

— Идиот, — сказал сидевший на ветках Вестник, провожая взглядом Магину. Каэл кое-как поднимался с земли, не зная, за какую из треснувших костей хвататься в первую очередь.  
— Кто? — мрачно спросил он.   
— Ну... — Вестник оглядел его жалкий вид и решил не добивать инвокера окончательно, — не ты.  
— Спасибо, — процедил Каэл. — Позови Скитскура.

Магина влетел в Оплот, остановился за закрывшимися толстыми створками врат и только тогда перевёл дух. Чудо, что он унёс с чужого берега ноги. Зачем вообще он туда полез?   
По непонятному совпадению мимо как раз проходил Нортром. Остановившийся перед взбудораженным монахом воин хладнокровно поинтересовался:  
— Ты чего это?  
— Да я... вот.  
— А где твоё оружие?  
Магина только сейчас понял, что его секиры остались там, на сухой земле вражеского леса.   
— Проебал.  
Нортром пожал плечами. Его-то психическая глефа потеряться не могла.   
— Пойдёшь заказывать новые?  
Магина хмуро подтвердил, что пойдёт, и они с Нортромом зашагали к кузнице. Истерзанный собственными мыслями монах в конце концов нерешительно спросил:  
— Что ты думаешь о дружбе?  
Нортром оставался бесстрастным:  
— Дружба — золото.  
Магина попробовал спросить что-то ещё, но Нортром кратко пресёк:  
— Молчание — тоже золото.   
Так в молчании они и дошли до кузницы, где Магина принялся описывать кузнецам требуемые параметры своего нового оружия, старательно избегая вопроса, как же он умудрился потерять имевшееся.


	28. Искусство

— Хочу просто варёное сердце. С солью.   
Энигма пожал плечами, отдал фантому распоряжение и услал того на кухню.   
— Слышал, Магина Каэла ногами по почкам отпинал?  
— Слышал, — кивал Террорблейд, принимая стакан с сайдкаром. — От прилива любви, не иначе как.  
— Бешеный он у тебя.  
— Молодой ещё, кровь горячая, — усмехался Террорблейд, отпивая коктейль. — А Каэл-то тоже хорош, вот уж не ожидал, что его так могут подловить.   
— Всякое бывает. Слушай, у нас куда-то точильный станок пропал, который я у тебя заказывал в своё время, с алмазными камнями для заточки. Уже и Сларка отправлял на поиски, нигде нет. Вот не знаю, не то лежит где-нибудь в углу и смеётся, не то новый надо.  
— Помню этот станок. За новый дорого возьму, такие доставать тяжело.   
— Понимаю, — вздохнул Энигма, взял опустевший стакан Террорблейда и долил туда из шейкера сайдкар.

Атропос пролетел сквозь бурелом, дематериализовался и пнулся в Лешрака подвернувшейся под лапу шишкой. Лешрак шишку проигнорировал. Тот уже два дня не высовывался из своего логова, даже за водой не ходил. Лежал на подстилке и переживал.   
— Жалко мне тебя, измученный, — скрипел Атропос, — убиваешься, будто ты первый и единственный в подобную ситуацию попал.  
— Пошёл отсюда.   
— Не пойду. Я о тебе волнуюсь. Я буду оказывать тебе моральную поддержку.   
Лешрак отвернулся и поплотнее накрылся мешком.   
Сипло покашливающий от хихикания Атропос деловито прошёл по логову, кое-как поднял закрывающий яму деревянный щит, посмотрел на содержимое ямы.  
— Во, нарисуй её портрет. Можешь сопроводить письменным объяснением в любви. Женщины — они любят утешать, знаешь ли.   
— Пошёл отсюда, — без выражения повторил Лешрак. Атропос закрыл яму, подошёл к козлиной подстилке, встал вплотную к Лешраку и принялся капать на того чернильной кровью. Лешрак лишь накрылся мешком с головой.  
— А ты можешь написать картину, на которой будет изображён Магина, отрезающий Вр... генералу хвост?  
— И что мне с этого будет? — спросили из-под мешка.  
— Кастрюля ресторанной фасоли устроит?   
— Нет.  
— Две кастрюли? В общем, если ты принесёшь такую картину Энигме, тебя накормят... и не будут издеваться, — дополнил Атропос, делая мысленную пометку не забыть всех предупредить. — Кроме того, все про твои травки забудут и ещё добрый месяц будут гнобить толстохвостого.   
Лешрак глухо заворчал и заворочался под своим мешком, подумал, сел.  
— Магина, отрезающий хвост... как-то я плохо себе представляю композицию картины.   
— Расспроси Террорблейда, он успел застать процесс. Или Стригвира.  
— Да давай сразу самого Вр... генерала, — оскалился в подобии усмешки Лешрак, который совершенно не желал видеть ни первого, ни второго.   
— Давай! — легко согласился Атропос. — Я организую комитет поддержки. Ты будешь героем месяца, измученный, гарантирую.   
Он дематериализовался и уплыл сквозь кусты, проигнорировав растерянные возгласы Лешрака, который не мог понять, шутил элементаль или нет.

— Пусти! Пусти! Ну пусти, я принёс отличную новость.   
Нессадж хмуро воззрился на материализованного Атропоса, аж подскакивающего от нетерпения. Если бы у элементаля имелись уши, можно было бы с полным правом сказать, что Атропос улыбается до ушей.   
— Отличную, слово даю! — уверял он.   
Нессадж отступил от дверного проёма, освобождая вход. В случае, если появление Атропоса в зале трактира не стоило времени вынужденно вытирающих чернильную кровь фантомов, элементаль неизменно бы получил пинка от Энигмы. Это над Лешраком Атропос издевался как хотел, здесь же с ним разговор был коротким.  
Атропос вбежал в трактир, заливаясь скрипучим искажённым хохотом, и не без удовольствия оглядел изрядно заполненное посетителями помещение. Остановившись посередине зала, он сходу взял довольно приличную громкость:   
— У меня сначала была идея, чтобы Лешрак написал картину, как Магина отрезает генералу хвост, но я придумал ещё лучшую — уточнить у генерала детали.   
Сидевший за барной стойкой Леорик чокнулся рюмкой водки с сайдкаром Террорблейда, сказал, не поворачиваясь:  
— Опасно.  
Речь Атропоса то и дело прерывалась приступами хохота. Элементаль всеми четырьмя руками стирал с пасти выступившую чернильную пену:  
— Таки да! Поэтому я предлагаю всем стать ценителями тонкого искусства и оказать нашему талантливому художнику всевозможную поддержку в написании шедевра.  
Трактир грохнул от смеха.   
— А шедевром потом украсить бар, — Атропос указал когтистым пальцем на располагавшийся прямо напротив входа задний бар, покамест украшенный черепом Рошана.  
— Мне кажется, трактир после такого долго не простоит, потому что Врогроса будут поминать по десять раз на дню, — предположил Энигма. — Ой. Ну хорошо, что обошлось. Эй, ценители искусства, что думаете?  
Зал дружно превратился сплошь в ценителей искусства и не менее дружно согласился, что предложенный шедевр достоин находиться на лучшем месте в трактире.  
— Думаю, после этого генерал долго на Терре не задержится, — предположил из дверного проёма слушавший разговор Нессадж.  
— И слава Зету! — кивнул Энигма. — Как же он надоел.

Когда в логово Лешрака с шумом и грохотом вломилась возглавляемая Люцифером делегация, Лешрак от неожиданности даже дар речи потерял. По обе стороны оставшейся после Люцифера широкой просеки разгорался по сухостою, бурелому и искажённым кустарникам огонь, уже начиная затягивать дымом окрестности.   
— Всё починим, — заверил его Скитскур. Набравший в грудь воздуха и открывший было рот Лешрак точно так же рот и захлопнул.   
Акаша хищно улыбалась:  
— Атропос рассказал про твою идею для картины, ты такой умничка, Лешрак.  
— Мы тебя недооценивали, — смеющимся голосом произнёс Рейзор.  
В делегации находился и Дарктеррор:   
— Помогу сделать с Вро... с генерала несколько набросков. Бери что тебе там надо для твоих зарисовок, все встречаемся сегодня в трактире.  
Не переставая улыбаться, Акаша протянула Лешраку свиток телепортации. Тот неуверенно принял свиток.   
— Всё? — спросил Скитскур. — Иии — раз...  
Делегация исчезла из логова Лешрака, будто их тут никогда и не было. Прорубленный Люцифером путь, разгорающийся пожар вновь превратились в привычный заросший участок леса, скрипящий и похрустывающий ветвями под напором ветра. От огня остался лишь запах дыма.  
Лешрак посмотрел на оставшийся в его руке свиток телепортации. Всё это было чересчур подозрительно.

Атропос с большим удовольствием восседал за общим столом и с не менее большим удовольствием слушал обсуждение планируемой операции. Время от времени выныривающий из кухни Энигма выслушивал кратко изложенную текущую версию плана, вносил коррективы и уплывал обратно на кухню. Сегодня и у фундаменталя, и у Кальдра стараниями невольно приманившего ещё большее количество посетителей Атропоса было много работы.   
Специально приставленный фантом оперативно вытирал с лавки и с каменных плит пола чернильную кровь.   
— Как думаешь, придёт? — допытывался до элементаля Люцифер, сосредоточенно покачивая в ладони бокал с коньяком.  
— Да вот как знать, он недоверчивый, — вздыхал Атропос. — Очень тяжёлый тип. Может и не прийти.   
— Ну тогда просто силой его выволоку, — сказал Люцифер. — Если хорошо рисует, пусть потом нарисует для меня портрет Рилай.   
На кухне дело шло своим чередом:  
— Ну кто так разделывает? — кипел Энигма. — Что ты с рёбрами и корейкой сделал?  
— Ааа, — отмахнулся Падж. — Сойдёт.   
— Не сойдёт, — злился Энигма. — Иди и доставай новую тушу! Иди, я сказал!  
Падж попытался возразить, но спорить с Энигмой было бесполезно, и мясник послушно поплёлся в совмещённый с бойней погреб, где вызревало мясо.  
— Грудинку — на кости, а не на шкуре! — напутствовал Энигма. — Корейку — на высокой кости, кость зачистить! Понял?  
— Понял, — удручённо бухтел Падж, — грудинку зачистить от кости, корейку оставить на шкуре...

— Ну невозможно с ним сегодня, — сетовал Энигма собравшимся за столом, — весь день дурью мается. Вот стоило же мне пообещать каре ягнёнка...  
Леорик опрокинул стопку водки, захрустел огурцом.   
— Мясо-то ещё есть? Он так всё перевести может, пока... дурью мается.   
— Есть, есть, я большую партию принял недавно. Дорежет мне нормальную корейку, ушлю на охоту, пусть кабанов каких-нибудь притащит. Авось успокоится. Так, ну что там у нас, кого ещё ждём?  
В трактир зашёл Каэл, окинул мрачным взглядом зал и направился к общему столу.   
— Его, — Леорик тыкнул в сторону Каэла огурцом, — и нашего специалиста по изобразительным искусствам.  
Специалиста по изобразительным искусствам, изрядно напуганного и кое-где обожжённого, через некоторое время приволок Люцифер. 

Нейкс рвался вперёд, но перетянуть совершенно не торопившегося Паджа у него не получалось. Тот, удерживая Нейкса на цепи, вперевалочку шёл по лесу.   
Нейксу хотелось двигаться в более быстром темпе, только пытаться перетягивать Паджа было ещё более бессмысленным делом, нежели спорить с Энигмой.  
— Там! Там, там! — учуял дичь Нейкс и с новой силой заскрёб когтями по земле. Падж отпустил цепь; Нейкс резво рванулся сквозь заросли, и вскоре до Паджа донеслись отдалённые истошные визги. Мясник, покачиваясь, побрёл по оставленным Нейксом следам.  
Нейкс действительно нашёл выводок диких свиней, зарезал кого успел и теперь сосредоточенно грыз ляжку вепря. Падж проверил зарезанных кабанов, удостоверился, что больных нет, отрубил погрызенную Нейксом ногу, после чего велел тому работать сумкой. Нейкс послушно проглотил туши, ассимилировал и принялся доедать заслуженную ногу.   
Падж посадил его обратно на цепь — иначе они просто теряли друг друга в лесу. Расправившись с ногой, Нейкс потащил Паджа в новом направлении.

Вернувшись обратно в лагерь, Падж поднял выплюнутую Нейксом добычу, нацепил туши на крюки и вперевалочку направился их обрабатывать — мыть, опаливать, потрошить. Нейкс сидел в хозяйственном дворе таверны, у входа в бойню — ожидал, пока мясник вынесет ему внутренности.  
Со стороны улицы донеслись громкие восклицания, смех и шум — судя по голосам, там находились существ десять, не меньше. Нейкс пополз на улицу.  
— Ты проставляешься, — говорил Каэл Энигме, — и учти, я пью только брют.  
— Да всё ты пьёшь, — отмахивался Энигма, — хорош выпендриваться, а то и про тебя тоже картину напишут.


	29. Череп

Нортром терпеливо дожидался, пока приехавший торговец поставит своих лошадей в конюшню таверны и разложит торговую палатку. Сегодня он почему-то решил, что торговец непременно должен привезти что-нибудь хорошее — а хорошее, как известно, разбирают быстро. На свою интуицию Нортром не полагался, но заняться с утра ему всё равно было нечем.

Хорошее действительно нашлось. Точнее, не хорошее, а любопытное.  
Нортром отсчитал монеты, завязал кошелёк и сунул его в карман. Торговец деловито сгрёб золото в ладонь, нагнулся, убрал монеты куда-то под прилавок, после чего деактивировал собственную защиту с выбранного воином амулета и протянул тому покупку. Нортром убрал амулет следом за кошельком.  
— Цепочку? — предложил торговец.   
— Есть, — кратко ответил Нортром. — Щит бы новый привёз лучше, которую неделю жду.  
— Так я ж не создаю их, — вздохнул торговец, — что по мирам наскребу, то и привезу на перепродажу. Я спрашивал насчёт щита, который ты хочешь, но пока ничего нет. В Аду точно такие бывают, но туда я не полезу.  
— Мне кажется, ты пролезешь всюду, если денег достаточно дать, — угрюмо заметил Нортром.  
— Нуууу... — замялся торговец.   
Нортром повторно достал кошелёк.

Наконец отойдя от палатки торговца, Нортром направился было в сторону дома, как к нему шумно подскочил Раста.   
— Нор! У тебя есть еда?  
— Есть, — произнёс он, не останавливаясь. Раста теперь наверняка напросится на обед. В целом ничего против Расты Нортром не имел, шаман его развлекал. Правда, Раста был катастрофически трепливым, но эта проблема решалась Нортромом без труда.  
— Отлично, я помогу тебе её съесть, — сообщил тот и деловито пошёл рядом. — А какая у тебя еда?  
— Овощи какие-то были, — махнул рукой Нортром. — Сам смотри и сам готовь, заодно и меня накормишь.   
— Это можно! — согласился Раста.  
Они в относительном молчании добрались до юго-восточного района Оплота и следом, тихой аллеей, до небольшого дома Нортрома. Раста пытался по пути нести какую-то ерунду и после полученного предупреждения тотчас заткнулся. Нортром предупреждал только один раз.

Дом для чемпиона Эол Дриас, безыскусный сруб с полом и крышей, стандартная строительная бригада выстроила на выбранном Нортромом участке в относительном удалении от основного жилого района. Нортром любил тишину. Позже по решительному настоянию воина Руфтреллен с Фурионом надёжно огородили территорию лесной полосой. А через несколько месяцев рядом построился и Магина — тот, в свою очередь, пытался обжиться подальше от магических течений, которыми Оплот был буквально пронизан. Нортром ничего против данного соседства не имел: они с монахом давно были знакомы и время от времени сотрудничали.   
— Нор, а ты ведь маг? — снова приставал Раста.  
— Ещё какой, — отвечал Нортром.   
Этот разговор был вечным.   
— Но при этом ты совсем не маг, — продолжал Раста.  
— Верно.  
— А кто же ты такой?  
— Мне без разницы, — честно отвечал Нортром в который уже раз.  
Он деактивировал защитный глиф, открыл дверь и пустил шамана в дом. Тот тут же зашлёпал к маленькой кладовке и принялся там рыться, явно чувствуя себя как дома.  
Нортром тем временем убрал кошелёк в шкатулку, записал в расходную тетрадь сегодняшние траты. Расходы выходили приличными, и текущий баланс несколько расстраивал воина.   
Раста за его спиной нагрёб овощей в таз, прихватил ведро и поплёлся к роднику. Родника изначально в этой местности не было, но Каолин и Морфлинг творили чудеса.  
Нортром вытащил купленный сегодня амулет, продел в крепление кожаный шнурок и принялся повторно разглядывать покупку. Это был заключённый в тонкой серебряной оправе отполированный череп, выточенный из лабрадора. Торговец уверял его, что амулет увеличивает меткость владельца, сам же Нортром чувствовал зачарование как, скорее, увеличение количества происходимых с владельцем случайностей. Амулет чрезвычайно странно эманировал, с подобным он раньше не встречался. Нортрому хотелось разобраться подробнее.   
С улицы донеслись крики Магины, ответные вопли Расты и звяканье упавшего на грунтовую дорогу ведра. Нортром положил амулет на стол, быстро вышел на улицу, привычным усилием воли замедляя Магину. Монах в последние дни вёл себя совершенно неадекватно.  
— Ну вот что ты до него докопался? — вынужденно кричал Нортром.  
— А какого Зета он тут делает? — злился Магина, неохотно отпуская Расту. Тот поднял ведро и принялся собирать рассыпавшиеся по земле овощи обратно в таз.  
— Готовит мне обед. Отвали от него.  
Магина неохотно побрёл обратно к себе, сильно хлопнув входной дверью. Нортром вернулся в дом за амулетом и снова уставился на череп, любуясь сине-зелёной иризацией. Амулет ему определённо нравился.  
Коли уж Магина оказался у себя, Нортром направился к младшему товарищу.  
— Убери это из моего дома, — сходу процедил сквозь зубы тот, едва глянув на амулет.   
— Я не могу понять, какая у зачарования сфера.   
Монах вытолкал Нортрома на улицу.   
— Плохая! — рявкнул Магина и хлопнул дверью за спиной Нортрома.   
— Хочешь, я превращу его в курицу? — спросил Раста, направлявшийся обратно с вымытыми овощами и ведром воды.   
Шаман разжёг костёр, испёк овощи и почти все их съел сам. Нортром задумчиво цедил травяной чай, пропуская болтовню Расты мимо ушей. Его всё больше занимала загадка амулета, поскольку опытным путём выяснилось, что на меткость тот совершенно не влиял. Да и количества случайностей вроде как не изменилось.  
Поэтому как только Нортром допил чай и распрощался с наевшимся Растой, он направился в сторону кузницы.

Рубик очень удачно попался ему по дороге от площади к кузнице. Магус повертел в руках амулет, посмотрел на череп, полюбовался иризацией:  
— Очень интересно.   
— Ты можешь определить, что там?  
— Я уже определил. Слушай, отдай этот амулет мне? Ты его всё равно использовать не сможешь.   
— Откуда ж ты знаешь, смогу или нет? — спросил Нортром, провожая взглядом амулет, который Рубик уверенно убрал в карман своей мантии.  
— Я проведу аналогию: скажем, мой телекинез ты тоже использовать не сможешь. Извини, я тороплюсь.   
Рубик резко развернулся и быстро зашагал совершенно в противоположную площади сторону. Нортром нагнал того, пошёл рядом.   
— Разве ты не в таверну собирался?   
— Я передумал, — сообщил магус и ускорил шаг ещё сильнее. — Пойду прогуляюсь. А ты пока сходи к Эзалору и убедительно попроси его наконец-то начать выполнять свою работу.  
Нортром озадаченно отстал, проводил взглядом едва ли не бегущего в сторону северного выхода из Оплота Рубика. Деньги за амулет-то тот вернёт, в этом Нортром не сомневался, но его смущало необъяснимое поведение магуса.  
— Ты что ему такое сказал? — спросила возвращающаяся домой Рилай, тоже наблюдавшая за этой сценой.  
— Да просто спросил, — пожал плечами Нортром, — а он вон чего. Что-то нынче все как с ума посходили.   
Рилай прошла мимо него, направляясь в сторону дома. Нортром же, после короткого размышления, отправился на площадь, надеясь застать торговца. Того на месте уже не оказалось, и потому, раз уж он всё равно был на площади, Нортром пошёл в таверну.   
— Ой, ты больше не фонишь, — сказал Раста, высовываясь из своей халупы. — Чего это?  
— А я фонил?  
— Ещё как.   
— И чем?  
— Нуу... чем-то. Я не знаю, — осклабился Раста. — Чем-то клёвым.  
Нортром, смутно начинавший догадываться, остановился, повернулся снова и решительным шагом направился к дому Магины.

— Я не удивлюсь, если нас действительно скоро снесут! — бушевал около брода Рубик. Собравший своих иллюзионных двойников Эзрайт и высунувшийся волной Морфлинг находились там же, непривычно серьёзные и сосредоточенные. — Эзалор сидит, в свой коммуникационный шар за бабами подглядывает, ничего не делает! Мы уже месяц считай что без защиты, Магина с катушек слетел, а теперь ещё и это! Прямо посередине Оплота! Слушай, Эзрайт, подкинь гончей скорости.  
Не колеблясь, Эзрайт резким сильным движением ткнул Рубика копьём в плечо. Магус тяжело выдохнул сквозь зубы, схватился за рану. Пропитывая чёрно-зелёную мантию, сквозь пальцы перчатки сильными толчками выплёскивалась кровь.  
— Сколько ж времени оно у нас тут было? С утра? А сейчас уже считай что вечер.  
— Нам ещё повезло, — сказал Эзрайт, — могло попасть и не к Нортрому, а потом могло и от Нортрома к тебе не попасть.  
Вскоре, подняв вихрь пыли и следом вихрь брызг, к ним примчался Стригвир.  
— Что у вас тут стряслось такое срочное?  
Эзрайт молча протянул Рубику флакон с целебным зельем. Рубик заглотил зелье, едва не давясь от спешки, достал из кармана и протянул гончей амулет:  
— Унеси с нашей территории и сделай так, чтобы этой штуки никто из ваших магов не нашёл, а лучше, чтобы её вовсе не существовало. В кислоте раствори, в вулкан кинь, что угодно. Я не могу уничтожить это своими силами и не могу оставить это на нашем берегу.   
— А что это такое? — удивился Стригвир, вертя в руке амулет и разглядываю иризацию самоцветного черепа.  
— Потом объясню, просто сделай, и как можно быстрее. Буду обязан. Учти, маги его быстро почувствуют. Попадёт к вашим — перемирие аннулировано.  
Привычки задавать лишние вопросы Стригвир не имел, поэтому с зажатым в кулаке шнурком, на котором покачивался амулет, убрался обратно на свой берег и уже там принялся раздумывать над выполнением просьбы.   
Рубик с Эзрайтом ушли к хижине рыболова; Морфлинг опустился обратно в реку. 

Отрава Лесаля камень растворить не могла, до Вайпера же добираться было далеко и неудобно — Вайпер жил в пещере посреди неприступной скалы. Все остальные, кто были в состоянии без следа уничтожить амулет, начали бы как минимум задавать вопросы, как максимум — попробовали бы заполучить амулет себе. Аннулировать перемирие Стригвир не желал.  
Он шёл по тракту, ломая голову над вариантами, как внезапно обнаружил, что зажатый в руке амулет исчез. В кулаке остались только хвостики обрезанного шнурка. Стригвир недоумённо осмотрел разрезы, вернулся по своим следам и тщательно обыскал дорогу, но амулета так и не нашёл. 

Как Рубик и думал, Нортром оказался с Магиной. Те сидели в доме Нортрома и объединённым усилием тщательно зачаровывали барьерный глиф. Отвлекать их Рубик не стал — сел на ближайшую табуретку, с интересом оценивая направляемые потоки психической энергии и анализируя с точки зрения магических школ.   
— Ну как, догадались? — спросил Рубик, когда глиф был завершён. Магина буркнул что-то невнятное, смахнул со лба выступивший от напряжения пот.   
— Неа, — ответил Нортром.  
— Там был какой-то хаос, — сказал Магина, — я не анализировал детально, вы меня бесите все. И ты меня бесишь. Уйди отсюда.   
Рубик поднялся с табуретки, вытащил из поясной сумки мешочек с золотом, высыпая содержимое в подставленные ладони Нортрома.  
— Он стоил дешевле, — заметил Нортром. — Погоди, а что с тобой случилось, с кем ты подрался?  
— Аа, — махнул рукой Рубик, — это мы с Эзрайтом занимались. Ладно, пойду я. Купишь мне лучше потом медовухи.  
Магус вышел из дома, оглядел начинающийся закат и пошёл в таверну.

Никс любовно надел на ферзя амулет, шипя от удовольствия. Он нашёл подношение, истинно достойное своей богини. Та непременно должна была быть довольна.


	30. Многие вещи

Вечер выдался для Рубика из рук вон паскудным. Произошедшее до сих пор не могло уложиться в голове — слишком много удачных случайностей для столь малого в условиях бесконечного космоса времени. Амулет мог попасть в руки не к Нортрому, имеющему максимальную устойчивость к магическому воздействию. Он и к Рубику-то мог от Нортрома не попасть. А попал в обоих случаях.   
Сальва залечила раны, но не восстановила мантию и плащ Рубика, вынужденно порванные копьём Эзрайта, и не убрала с них впитавшуюся в материю кровь.  
— Не спрашивайте, — предупредил Рубик, заходя в таверну. Ксин напряжённо на него посмотрел, однако всё-таки промолчал. Не дожидающийся просьбы Имир подвинул к тяжело опустившемуся на стул Рубику кружку с медовухой.   
— У нас проблемы? – осведомился наконец Ксин.  
Мэнджикса ещё не было, Каолин также отсутствовал. Рейджину и подавно было всё равно.  
— Надеюсь, что проблемы решены, — сказал Рубик, жадно отпивая медовухи.  
В непринуждённом расслабленном общении прошло с полчаса. И когда при очередном звуке открывшейся входной двери Имир удивлённо уставился на вошедшего, Рубику и без слов стало ясно, что что-то не так. Он с тревогой обернулся, но увидел лишь стоящего в дверях Эзрайт. Тот очень редко бывал в Оплоте и ещё реже заходил в таверну.   
— Ох ты ж, — прервал наступившее молчание Имир, — какие эль… котики, и без охраны.   
Молча поманивший Рубика Эзрайт спустился на площадь. Рубик отставил кружку медовухи, сделал безмятежный вид и вышел вслед за Эзрайтом. Коли тот зашёл в Оплот, дело было швах.  
Эзрайт дожидался магуса на пустой области площади, где их никто бы не подслушал.  
— Амулет исчез без следа, кто-то стащил.   
Рубик много что хотел сказать, но был вынужден выразиться кратко:  
— Херово.

Проигнорировав привратных крипов, дверь в поместье Эзалора Рубик выбил телекинезом.   
Старец ожидаемо нашёлся в своих покоях, встрепенувшийся при грохоте выбитой в спальню двери и на автомате попытавшийся прикрыть массивный хрустальный шар, в котором отображалась предающаяся очередным любовным утехам Акаша. За бесчисленное количество прожитых лет Эзалор всё меньше заботился о насущном и всё больше интереса проявлял к… любви.   
— Я бы ни за что не отвлёк тебя от несомненно важного дела, — сладко сказал Рубик, — но у нас тут беда.

От Эзалора они с Эзрайтом вышли в абсолютном недоумении: от амулета не осталось ни малейшего следа. Магус с Эзалором тщательнейшим образом прозондировали оба берега с помощью хрустального шара, выискивая энергетические, негативные и физические следы, но результаты поисков совершенно не прояснили ситуации. Даже наоборот — по всему выходило так, что искомой вещицы на фронте вообще не появлялось. На первичном материальном плане амулет отсутствовал, словно его в принципе тут никогда не существовало. Уникальный артефакт с истинным видением, хрустальный шар фундаменталя игнорировал все иллюзионные покровы и магические защитные структуры, не имел ограничений области применения — и, тем не менее, не показал амулета. Словно тот испарился, явился массовой галлюцинацией.  
— Повыдумывать захотелось, да? — раздражался Эзалор. — Что вам не сидится?   
— Шесть свидетелей, – кипел Рубик. — Шесть! Раста, Магина, Нор, я, Эзрайт, Морфлинг — все видели этот амулет.  
— Нет его! Не существовало никогда! — точно так же кипел Эзалор. — Ты мой шар знаешь, если бы что-то было — мы бы увидели.  
— Эзалор, ты на Магину посмотри, ты проанализируй изменение течений. Ты забросил Оплот, и Оплот на грани краха.  
— Паникуешь на пустом месте, — произнёс тот, яростно выпроваживая их. В коридоре уже толпились хозяйственные крипы, ожидая разрешения хозяина начать чинить дверь.  
— Я правильно разглядел, Акаша со Свеном была? — как ни в чём не бывало спросил у Эзрайта Рубик. 

Тогда как на светлых землях медленно разгоралась история с отсутствующим амулетом, на чёрных жизнь тоже не стояла на месте. Лешрак в одночасье превратился из изгоя во временного любимца доброй — вернее, злой половины лагеря. Из-за наплыва посетителей, которых в собственном логове Лешрак категорически терпеть не собирался, он был вынужден временно, пока не допишет картину про Врогроса, переехать жить в пустующий дом на окраине лагеря. Предыдущий владелец не то не вернулся из боя, не то попросту покинул лагерь.   
Лешрака всё это не устраивало. Он чувствовал себя некомфортно, когда его шпыняли, но когда его окружили внезапным вниманием, стал чувствовать себя некомфортно ещё в большей степени.  
Лешрака утешало только одно: Энигма угощал его отличной фасолью. 

Когда краски на готовой картине наконец высохли, у временного дома Лешрака собралась целая толпа.   
— Даже не думал, что он настолько всем надоел, — поделился Нессадж, наблюдая за торжественно несущим картину Вестником. Картину настоятельно вызывался нести Атропос, но из-за бесконечно сочащихся чернил элементалю не разрешили.  
Со стены трактира сняли череп Рошана, под смех и улюлюкание водрузили на стену картину и дружно набросились на бесплатную, в честь такого дела, выпивку.  
Лешрак попытался было забрать из навязанного дома собственный инвентарь и побыстрее вернуться в привычное логово в ёлках, однако ему решительно преградил дорогу Люцифер. Люцифера Лешрак даже и без того, как тот вытащил его из собственного логова, побаивался.   
— Что? — недовольно спросил Лешрак, собирая кисточки.   
— Я вот думаю, тебе по ебалу-то давно не давали? – задумчиво произнёс Люцифер.  
Лешрак согнул руку в локте, посмотрел на свою ладонь, концентрировал хронотропическую энергию на кончике указательного пальца и указал им на Люцифера.  
— Да я просто не знал, как диалог начать, — пожал плечами тот. — Нарисуй мне портрет Рилай.

Врогрос все эти дни из логова не показывался. 

Внимание Каэла привлёк странный скрежещущий звук, словно кто-то что-то затачивал. Инвокер осторожно прошёл сквозь ряды кустарника, создал и активировал на собственной персоне заклинание беспрепятственного перемещения, после чего небрежно прошёл сквозь бурелом. Духи тащили за ним дрова.  
Глазам Каэла предстал затачивающий навершия своих передних ног Никс, закопавшийся по пояс в землю и выставивший торакс. Перед жуком, уже отчасти погружённые в мох, находились остатки распиленной на много частей каменной замшелой плиты, посередине которых Никс водрузил точильный станок Энигмы.  
— Ты чего это? — спросил Каэл жука.  
— Никс, Никс, Никс! — раздавался в сознании инвокера скрежещущий хриплый голос.  
— Никс что?  
— Никс! — сообщил тот и быстро зарылся в землю, утаскивая за собой станок.  
Каэл посмотрел Никсу вслед, пожал плечами и двинулся дальше по своим делам.

Если бы Стригвир знал, насколько надёжна та бездонная пропасть, куда пропал амулет, он бы счёл возложенную на его плечи миссию выполненной. Стригвир не имел ни малейшего понятия, отчего Рубик так волновался, однако не подвергал весомость волнения друга сомнению. Получалось, что, как ни крути, он подвёл магуса — и подвёл в чём-то критически серьёзном.  
Судя по тому, как торопил гончую Рубик, времени на обсуждение новых действий у них не было. Поэтому Стригвир в срочном порядке нашёл Террорблейда, который как раз в тот момент сидел за барной стойкой и принимал живейшее участие в обсуждении новой картины трактира.  
На вопрос, знает ли Террорблейд возможность реверсировать неудачное событие, демон ответил утвердительно. Мародёр таковую возможность знал — и оценивал её в более чем изрядную сумму. Сумма значительно увеличилась, когда выяснилось, что обеспечить данную возможность нужно в ближайшие часы.

Предупреждённые загодя Рубик и Эзрайт ожидали на берегу недалеко от центрального брода. Морфлинг находился здесь же, хотя из воды выбираться не спешил.  
Игнорирующий все просьбы успокоиться Рубик расхаживал взад-вперёд. Успокоиться он не мог. Магус отчётливо почувствовал, что скрывалось за простеньким черепом из лабрадора, столь отсвечивающим зачарованием на меткость.   
И хотя сомневаться в честности Стригвира ему не приходилось, Рубик подготовился к худшему. Подготовился в прямом смысле: с собой Рубик принёс затейливый маленький артефакт. Ни в ком из ополченцев сияющих земель не было Искажения, и потому не было защиты от него. Хаос можно было уничтожить только Хаосом.   
Когда примчался Стригвир, Рубик сходу бросился к гончей, но Стригвир помотал головой:  
— Амулет исчез с концами. Не знаю, каким образом! Но я принёс замену… ты наверняка справишься с переписыванием произошедшего.   
Не скрытое маской лицо Рубика отразило спектр сменивших друг друга эмоций: тревога, разочарование, отчаяние... и гнев. Рубик даже не взглянул на небольшой футляр, который протягивал ему Стригвир.  
— Ну раз так, то спасибо за всё, что было. Морфлинг, подашь сигнал?  
И над обоими территориями разнёсся низкий, громкий звук рога.

Довольно виновато выглядящий Эзалор привёл защитников Оплота. Другую сторону возглавляли Энигма и Каэл, уже направивший сферы акцентов и готовившийся в любую секунду изменить движение космических тел. Авторитета фундаменталей более чем хватало для того, чтобы обеспечить управление боевыми силами и тишину. Вооружённые моргенштернами Нессадж с конным иллюзионным отрядом следили за порядком в рядах чёрного воинства.   
Рубик мрачно посмотрел на Эзалора, кивнул Мэнджиксу, получил от того ответный кивок и оглядел фронт.  
— Я не предлагаю вам мир, — громко сказал Рубик в наступившей тишине. — Кому из нас он вообще нужен? Я предлагаю вам нечто иное.   
Он выхватил из поясной сумки колоду карт, рубашка которых имела необычное сверкающее покрытие, высоко поднял над головой, демонстрируя Эзалору, Энигме, Нессаджу и Каэлу.  
— Есть возражения?   
Волшебные карты, который магус держал в руке, все три фундаменталя узнали безошибочно. Поднялся оживлённый гул, и в итоге число заинтересованных игрой в карты перевесило число желающих воевать. Энигма озвучил решение собственного отряда:   
— Возражений нет.  
Принявший обличие Эзрайта Морфлинг выбрался из реки, объединил усилия с подошедшим Каолином. Застывшая стеклом вода начала изменять цвет и плотность, минуты спустя окончательно превратившись в землю.   
Когда все собрались на середине бывшей реки, Рубик протянул колоду карт Энигме. Тот принял колоду, проверил, кивнул.   
Поднятая телекинезом колода карт засияла, поднялась в воздухе.  
— Правила очень просты, — сказал Рубик. — Каждый берёт по одной карте.   
— А как игра называется? — спросил Террорблейд, безуспешно пытавшийся отыскать взглядом Стригвира.  
— Так это не игра, — улыбнулся Рубик. — Это просто колода. Колода многих вещей.


	31. Просто праздник какой-то

Рубик наконец отыскал Эзрайта — того завалило землёй и обломками. Незамедлительно разобрав завал телекинезом, Рубик помог Эзрайту подняться. Тот не был ранен смертельно, но двигался медленно и тяжело. Убедившись во вменяемости того и напоив сальвой, Рубик подозвал Аюшту, оставляя Эзрайта на попечении нимфы.  
К ним подошёл оставшийся без своей реки Морфлинг, принявший теперь внешний вид Рубика, и кивнул в сторону леса, обгоревшими и покосившимися деревьями нависающего над стенками кратера. Прошедший дождь погасил не успевший разгореться пожар.  
Рубик кое-как вскарабкался по стенке кратера наверх, перевёл дух и осмотрел открывающийся его взору беспорядок. Следом поднялся Морфлинг.  
— Хреновая у тебя была идея, прямо скажем.  
— Другой мне сходу в голову не пришло. Клин клином, хаос хаосом. Времени не оставалось, искажение укореняется слишком быстро, чтобы его теперь можно было выкорчевать. Если бы только Магина присматривал за Оплотом!..  
— Логично, — произнёс Морфлинг, оглядывая выжженную землю. — Что поделать, будем считать, что всё, что ни делается — всё к лучшему. Херовое, правда, утешение.  
В принципе, всё закончилось так, как и предполагал Рубик. На месте реки и прибрежных участков леса теперь красовались многочисленные дымящиеся кратеры, а уцелевшим участникам обоих боевых формирований было… несколько не до драк. Без исключений, подумал Рубик, наблюдая за Магиной. Тот послушно слушал то, что ему втолковывали Террорблейд с Люцифером. Вызвавшийся тянуть карту первым, монах вытащил «равновесие».

Прислонившись плечом к Люциферу, Рилай читала «Книгу подлой темноты». Сидя от девы с другой стороны, в фолиант заглядывал Демнок Ланник, время от времени делая заметки на полях собственной демонологии.   
— До чего вас там в этом вашем монастыре довели, — говорил Террорблейд, — родного брата убить пытался.   
— Мне словно мозги промыли, — расстраивался Магина, — вспоминаю сейчас и сам в ужасе. Не знаю, как теперь быть, я так перед тобой виноват.   
— Принеси чо-нибудь сожрать, — предложил Магине Люцифер.

Ушедший с Акашей Свен перед этим подрался с Леориком, и король снова уныло лежал грудой переломанных костей и доспехов. Не было видно и Эзалора — не иначе как тоже решил уединиться.  
Над Леориком стоял Пагна, издевательски протягивающий королю стакан молока.

Клинкз бродил по кратеру, выдёргивая из трупов стрелы. Рядом со скелетом летала Кробелус, описывая широкие круги по местности и собирая редкие стрелы, не попавшие в цель. Сердце Кробелус не могло нарадоваться на печальную безнадёжность пейзажа.  
— Клинкз, давай сделаем тебя призраком?  
— Отстань, — кратко отвечал тот.  
— Ну давай я на тебя хотя бы накидку надену? У меня есть, газовая, очень хорошая.  
Клинкз игнорировал бессмысленный, по его мнению, разговор, деловито собирая как уцелевшие стрелы, так и обломки с наконечниками. Наконечники ему ещё могли пригодиться.

Нортром хмуро тащил за Каэлом охапку саженцев, пристально осматриваясь по сторонам. Они шли по выжженной земле кратера, ничего живого вокруг не осталось. Отдельные участки породы были оплавлены.  
За ними следовали несколько крипов, невесть откуда доставших лопаты, и два духа. Каэл тщательно выверял энергетические зоны, наконец остановившись и уверенно указав на землю.  
— Здесь.  
— Мне без разницы, где, — сказал Нортром, сбрасывая саженцы, — я с твоими дровами возиться не собираюсь.  
Каэл, рыча, указал крипам на землю. Те послушно принялись копать.   
— На кой ляд ты вообще за мной ходишь? — злился Каэл.  
— А чтоб убедиться, что сюда больше никаких метеоритов не прилетит, — произнёс Нортром, — Хороший мир, мне нравится. Почувствую что-нибудь — либо пасть тебе заткну, либо…  
Он материализовал психическую глефу. Каэл мрачно покосился на глефу, перевёл недовольный взгляд на Нортрома и продолжил командовать процессом посадки саженца.  
— А ты можешь создать мне какую-нибудь табуретку? — задумчиво спросил Нортром, прохаживаясь туда-сюда.  
— Могу метеорит тебе на голову уронить, — процедил Каэл.  
— Какой же ты магус, если даже табуретку не можешь создать.  
— Боевой, — рявкнул Каэл. — За табуретками иди к Рубику.

Энигма, Кальдр и восседающий на коне Нессадж без особых усилий выбрались по пологому склону кратера на утёс, где чудом уцелела обзорная линза Лешрака.  
— Значит так, моё предложение таково, — начал Энигма. — Во-первых, рыба под маринадом…

Раста и Жарвакко стояли посередине кратера, оживлённо жестикулируя в процессе разговора и поминутно перебивая друг друга. Злобно озираясь по сторонам, мимо прошёл Лешрак.   
— Я всё хотел узнать, как ты превращаешь существ в животных? — донёсся до него вопрос Жарвакко. Лешрак моментально перешёл на рысь и скрылся из виду шаманов, карабкаясь по кратеру наверх.  
Сверху на холме оказались Нессадж, Кальдр и Энигма, громко обсуждавшие меню.   
— Вас действительно сейчас интересует только это? — прошипел Лешрак. Те замолчали, уставились на него.  
— У тебя есть какие-то предложения? — спросил Энигма, складывая пальцы домиком.  
— Да! — рявкнул Лешрак. — Добить всех этих, — он мотнул головой в сторону видневшихся поодаль Рубика и Морфлинга, — и дело с концом.  
Энигма задумчиво воззрился в сторону, указанную Лешраком.  
— Ну хорошо, допустим, убьём, — сказал он. — И дальше что?  
— И дальше увеличим чёрную территорию, — не понял его вопроса Лешрак, — захватим Оплот.  
— И?  
— И всё.  
— Ну а дальше-то что? — настаивал Энигма. — Убьём, захватим. Дальше?  
— Дальше поставим новую цель, — зло сказал Лешрак. — Продолжим экспансию.  
— Ой тупой, — вздохнул Энигма. — Лешрак, слушай внимательно: ты где ещё найдёшь настолько отличных врагов?  
— Отличных? — взвизгнул Лешрак. — Ты видел, что они сделали? Что этот ебучий магус сделал?  
— Видел, — согласился Энигма, — магус предложил нам минорный артефакт с абсолютной привязкой. По-моему, получилось отлично.  
Лешрак не нашёл, что сказать, поэтому просто фыркнул и пошёл к своей линзе.

Стригвир с шумом продрался сквозь кусты. Не желая, чтобы его видели, гончая обогнул разрушенную территорию по широкому радиусу. Заметно опирающийся на посох Рубик тщательно осматривал взглядом и зондировал кратеры, выискивая выживших союзников и потенциально деструктивные предметы.  
Стригвир подошёл, кашлянул. Он по-прежнему сжимал в руках футляр, который до этого достал у Террорблейда.  
— Амулет исчез с концами, — произнёс, не смотря в его сторону, Рубик. — Это значит только то, что его уже использовали.  
— Ты меня даже не выслушал тогда, — укоризненно сказал Стригвир.  
— А что там слушать-то? — воскликнул Рубик, наконец поворачиваясь. — Искажающее действие амулета отменить невозможно. Всё, что я мог — это переписать его действие. Только лучше для нас не стало.   
Стригвир повелительным движением протянул футляр; Рубик принял предмет, даже на него не посмотрев.  
— Уходи, гончая, — сказал Рубик, разворачиваясь обратно в сторону кратера. — Спасибо за хорошо проведённое время. Когда увидимся в следующий раз, будем уже врагами.  
Стригвир постоял ещё некоторое время, явно подбирая слова, но слов не подобрал и шумно исчез в кустах.  
— Что там? — спросил Морфлинг. Рубик не глядя протянул тому футляр, развернулся, и, устало ссутулившись, пошёл в сторону Оплота.   
Морфлинг посмотрел в спину удалявшемуся союзнику, хотел было открыть крышку, как рядом с глухим хлопком телепортировался Эзрайт. Котик быстро сориентировался в обстановке, нашёл взглядом Рубика и помчался за магусом.  
Догнав Рубика, Эзрайт замедлил шаг, пошёл рядом.  
— У нас есть шанс? — спросил он наконец. Рубик отрицательно качнул головой.

Магина, Террорблейд, Люцифер и Рилай поднялись по склону кратера в сторону искажённого, иссушенного леса. Рилай сидела на плече у Люцифера, опираясь спиной на искалеченный остов крыла.  
— Тебе понравится, — говорил тот. — У нас тут хорошо. И еды много.  
— Охуенный сайдкар, отвечаю, — говорил Магине Террорблейд, — У Энигмы золотые руки.  
— Я стараюсь не пить, — кисло отвечал Магина.  
— Вот же ж ты дитё! — поражался Террорблейд. 

У Свена и Акаши тоже всё было хорошо, Эзалор мог это подтвердить. У него был отличный артефактный хрустальный шар. 

Оставшийся с футляром Стригвира Морфлинг, не долго думая, открыл простенько оформленную крышку. В футляре находилось колечко — отполированный золотой ободок, украшенный одним небольшим рубином  
Морфлинг сжал кольцо, борясь с желанием надеть его себе на палец, и быстрой волной рванул в ту сторону, в которую ушёл Рубик.

В Оплоте Рубика не было. Морфлинг, недолго думая, помчался в сторону хижины Эзрайта.

Рубик действительно оказался там. Магус с котиком молча сидели у разгорающегося костра, и неизменно бодрого магуса было не узнать — тот словно разом постарел на несколько десятков лет.   
Морфлинг протянул ему зажатое в ладони кольцо; Рубик посмотрел на кольцо без интереса.  
— Что это? — спросил Эзрайт. Морфлинг не удостоил рыболова вниманием, силой впихнул кольцо Рубику в руку.   
— Ну что ты как… что ты как я не могу! Возьми себя в руки уже.  
— Ты видел, сколько наших погибло? — спросил Рубик.  
— Ты видел, что тебе Стригвир достал?  
— Не упоминай его больше.   
Рубик позволил кольцу упасть на землю, облокачиваясь на колени и закрывая ладонью глаза. Кольцо подобрал Эзрайт, но Морфлинг отобрал предмет у котика, встряхнул Рубика за повреждённый воротник плаща и повторно впихнул тому кольцо.  
— Не дури, используй желание.  
— Сам используй, — устало произнёс Рубик, не отрывая ладони от глаз. — Я не хочу ничего от… них.  
Морфлинг снова встряхнул Рубика за шиворот. 

Скитскур деловито прополз по чёрному лагерю. Ткач поприветствовал Магину и Рилай, пожелав тем успешно освоиться на новом месте, привычно поздоровался с Террорблейдом и Люцифером. Заглянул в трактир, поздоровался с Энигмой, полюбовался на процесс приготовления маринованной рыбы.  
Обречённые на увядание оранжереи были пусты — их владелец не справился с собственной смертью. Не вернулся и Дёрдж, навеки оставшийся заточённым в межпространственном кармане. Не вернулись многие из них, равно как и многие из Оплота. И если по Вайперу скорбеть было некому, то Рейзора здесь будет ощутимо не хватать.  
Скитскур прополз по лесу, вылез на утёс, поскрипел, подвигал антеннами и хелицерами, оглядывая кратеры с останками погибших.  
— Просто праздник какой-то! Ящик водки и всех обратно.

Ткань реальности начала распадаться. Из рук Террорблейда и Магины исчезли стаканы с сайдкаром, оставляя братьев в недоумении; следом побледнели и исчезли и сами Террорблейд и Магина. Петля времени сворачивалась спиралью, стирая существование лагеря, Оплота, Терры и безумной луны.

Нортром проснулся этим утром, точно зная, что должно произойти что-то хорошее. Он не так часто испытывал подобное чувство, ну а уж собственной интуиции и подавно не доверял — та у него была развита далеко не в том масштабе, как у Магины.   
Воды в доме не имелось даже на чашку чая. Подхватив оба ведра, воин пошёл к роднику умываться. На обратном пути несущий полные свежей воды вёдра Нортром столкнулся с Магиной, и вскоре они сидели у разожжённого костра, ожидая, пока в установленном на таганке маленьком котелке сварится кофе. Оба предпочитали готовить на свежем воздухе.   
Напившись кофе, товарищи решили идти смотреть на товар, который еженедельно привозил бродячий торговец.   
Тот ничего интересного не привёз. Нортром равнодушно посмотрел на амулет в виде оправленного в простенькое серебро отполированного черепа, вырезанного из лабрадора.   
— Щит бы новый привёз лучше, — произнёс он, отдавая амулет обратно торговцу, — которую неделю жду.


End file.
